Becoming Mrs Gatsby
by Recovering4life
Summary: The green light from across the bay blinked and Rebecca Gatsby watched it wondering if there would ever be a day when pretending to be happy wouldn't be a monumental chore...Gatsby/Daisy, Gatsby/OC. AU. Rating may go up...
1. Prolog: Million Dollar Man

**Author's Note: **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry! **

**This is my first time writing Great Gatsby fan fiction. Please keep in mind that this story is AU and does follow the story line for about the first nine chapters. I do apologize if anyone seems very OOC. It wasn't my goal and I've re-written this puppy a few times trying to make it a good as I could. Lines have been borrowed from the book and movie so if you recognize it, it's not mine. The only character I own is Rebecca Gatsby. **

**Enjoy! **

**R4L**

* * *

_"One for the money, two for the show_  
_ I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_  
_ How did you get that way? I don't know_  
_ You're screwed up and brilliant,_  
_ You look like a million dollar man,_  
_ So why is my heart broke?"_

~ "Million Dollar Man" - Lana Del Rey

**Prolog: Million Dollar Man**

**November…1920…**

Rebecca Gatsby nee Harper stood on the dock holding on tightly to the iron rails. Bitterness was growing in her chest as she looked across the bay to the Buchanan Mansion. She wanted someone to have the blame for what had happened to her sister and for what had happened to her family. Mary Harper had been a fun loving, wild child. She'd always pushed the envelope but was always forgiven in the end. The Harper family being one of the oldest and most respected families in New York was able to use their wealth to cover up plenty of Mary's affairs but the last one she had had nearly left the family reputation in ruin.

Rebecca blamed Mary for so much but she wasn't alone in that blame. Rebecca blamed her parents for indulging Mary's every whim and Rebecca blamed herself the most for not checking Mary's wild behavior. She was an older sister and it should have been her job to make sure that Mary behaved but she hadn't and now everyone had paid. Mary was cast out of the family and was now living God only knew where with God only knew whom. Her parent's anger had known no bounds when they blamed her for the fall of Mary Harper.

Marrying Gatsby had saved everyone in the end but the cold water had been splashed on her the same day her mother had rejoiced. Gatsby was the richest man in New York City and the most influential. His name connected with the Harper name made people's memories forget all about Mary Harper and the scandal that had shook the city only a year earlier. Katherine Harper was happy that doors were now open to her and that she could claim Jay Gatsby as her son-in-law. Edward Harper was happy that his business was booming thanks to the Gatsby connection, young Elizabeth Harper was accepted into society with open arms at her coming out with many rich, handsome young men after her hand and the connection to Gatsby.

Everyone but Rebecca was happy and she could still remember the days when the imaginary fairy tale she'd created for herself was shattered…

_She stared at the engagement ring on her hand. It was a pretty ruby surrounded by diamonds that rested on her ring finger. It felt heavier than it really was on her finger. The man who had given it to her had sat down stairs in her father's library discussing God only knew what the night before their wedding day._

_Jay Gatsby... _

_He was charming and sweet and she adored him. Just when it felt like all hope had been lost to ever recover their reputations after Mary's scandalous behavior with another, Jay Gatsby had come asking to court her. It had been a time of havoc in their personal lives and in their household. Edward Harper already tossed Mary out and it had frightened Rebecca down to the very bone. Despite all the tears, screaming and yelling, Mary had been sent away and was never coming back. Her mother was angry at her father and blamed Rebecca for Mary's fall believing that in no way was she at fault. Elizabeth had retreated deeply into her studies and rarely went outside her room. Rebecca herself felt lost not knowing how to continue on as her parents fought viciously over whose fault it was that Mary had been tarnished beyond repair._

_Everything had changed though one winter evening at the opera during intermission. Sitting quietly with her friend Mildred Banks and the rest of the Banks family as they chatted with various business colleagues, Rebecca had been approached by a gentleman with beautiful blue eyes. He was like a breath of fresh air and in the space of one night Rebecca felt herself taken with him. _

_He'd made her laugh and smile with his stories and she'd felt like a bird high in the sky when he'd asked to call on her later. Without hesitation Rebecca had agreed but it was partly out of fear of what her mother and father would do if they'd learned that she'd turned down a potential husband but he truly did interest her beyond reason. On the way home from the opera Mildred had questioned her on everything she'd found out about Jay Gatsby. Just saying his name out loud that night had made her blood sing on high. _

_True to his word, Jay Gatsby had called on her house just a little after one o'clock a few days later. It had shocked her mother that someone as rich and as powerful as Jay Gatsby would have any interest in her but Katherine Harper had latched on quickly to the idea that she would marry Gatsby. Rebecca had watched as her mother did everything in her power to promote how good a wife she could be to Mr. Gatsby. Gatsby was all Katherine talked about day and night for the three months Gatsby had courted her. _

_Katherine Harper had sent them walking in Central Park the moment warm weather had come in March. They'd gone dancing at every major event that they attended together and to Katherine's delight, everyone knew that Rebecca Harper was Jay Gatsby's future wife. Gatsby had even taken her to the theater a few times to see plays and operas once she'd confessed that it was a favorite entertainment of hers. He'd even taken her driving in his car a few times with her younger sister Elizabeth to see the beauty of his home in West Egg. In the course of three months, Rebecca found herself falling in love with Jay Gatsby and it wasn't very hard not to love a man like him._

_In late April, Jay had hosted a party and had asked her and her family to attend. Katherine had dressed her perfectly and they'd driven out to Gatsby Manor. After dinner had been served and they men had separated from the women, Gatsby had taken her out to the beautiful gardens. His proposal had been so simple. The ring had been beautiful and she'd recognized it as the ring she'd picked out with Elizabeth when Gatsby had asked them to go watch shopping with him weeks earlier. In that moment Rebecca had been so sure that he'd loved her. There hadn't been a doubt in her head that Jay Gatsby didn't love her._

_She'd said yes and tears had come. Tears of joy and Jay had insisted with a smile that they go back to the house so that he could show off his new fiancée and future wife to the group. Rebecca had been so happy that night and the days afterwards that she didn't think that anything could ever rob her of her joy._

_But she'd been wrong. Gatsby became more and more withdrawn as the wedding had approached and it made her nervous. _

_Was he questioning his choice in a bride? _

_Was he falling out of love with her? _

_Did he not care at all about their marriage? _

_Her mother had told her over and over again that Jay Gatsby was a busy man and he was probably working so that when they were married there would be more time to spend together. Rebecca had accepted her words half-heartedly and tried to believe them but something inside her said otherwise. _

_It had been a warm day on August seventh when Rebecca had been woken up by her maid Tilly. It was her wedding day and from the moment Rebecca had opened her eyes she'd been a bundle of nerves. Her worst fears of Gatsby never showing up and running off played over and over again in her mind. Even as Tilly dressed her in her wedding dress, Rebecca found it hard to breathe. Long sleeved with beautiful fabric, the dress had been made by one of them most sought after seamstresses in the city and was stunning. Made of a soft chiffon fabric, the dress was loose and flowing around her legs and had a waist band that was just above her navel and tied in the back as a bow. The neck of the dress covered her collar bones and was embroidered with flowers and jewels just like it was around the hem of the dress and her wrists. Her long, silky blond hair had been pulled back into a soft and loose chignon at the base of her neck and a bejeweled head band was placed in her hair. _

_Her mother had insisted that the train of the dress and veil be long and some maids worked on last minute stitching to anything that looked like it needed to be mended. Diamond earrings hung from her ears and the more Rebecca stared at the mirror, the more nervous she felt. She began to question everything and quickly dismissed everyone. The beautiful engagement ring stared back at her and she wanted to see Jay in that moment._

_She wanted him to tell her everything would be alright. Nothing was wrong and all that mattered was their happiness and their future together. The door swung open and Katherine Harper walked in already dressed and her hat was on. In one look Katherine must have known what she was thinking because a frown marred her face. _

"_Don't even think about calling off this wedding," she said with a scowl, "We've had one scandal. This family can't handle another."_

"_I wasn't thinking that at all Mama," Rebecca replied truthfully, "How do I look?"_

_Katherine's face softened a little, "Gatsby will think he's marrying a queen."_

_Rebecca managed to smile back at her mother, "I'm ready."_

_The drive to the church passed in a blur and Rebecca could barely remember anything but blurry buildings passing them by. Pulling up to the chapel doors, Rebecca took a deep breath and tried to focus on not tripping or falling over. Everyone in New York Society had been invited to the wedding and she refused to embarrass herself in front of the who's who of everyone. Her father offered her his arm and stepping inside, the heavy wooden doors to the worship area of the cathedral were closed. The last flower girl had walked down the aisle and she gripped her father's arm tightly and he squeezed her hand back. Turning to look back at him, Rebecca was met with a mirror reflection of her own blue eyes. A soft smile graced his face. _

"_You look beautiful Rebecca," he said softly, "Just like your mother did on her wedding day."_

_Rebecca nodded for she was too nervous to speak. It was true that she looked exactly like her mother except for eyes. She didn't have Katherine Harper's green eyes; she had her father's soft blue ones. A handsome man, Edward Harper had dark hair with grey beginning to show around his temples. Fit, he didn't look a day over thirty-five when he was far closer to fifty-five then he'd ever admit. Rebecca could see why her mother had been attracted to him but she hoped that there would be more to her marriage than her parent's marriage. The only thing that existed between them was three daughters and cold, icy partnership that had left them both looking for love in other thing. Her father was always with another woman and her mother took comfort in her material things. _

"_Ready?" he asked._

_Rebecca looked at him and nodded. The door opened and immediately Rebecca felt weak in the knees seeing all the people staring at her. If it hadn't been for her father's hold on her, Rebecca was sure she'd have fainted. Whispers went around the cathedral as they all looked at her dress and watched her. Walking down the aisle felt like it took hours but within a few short minutes she was standing next a handsome looking Gatsby in a grey morning suit. A soft smile was on his face that was reassuring to her and all the fears she'd had inside vanished to only be replaced by joy. _

_If anyone would have asked her if she'd remembered anything from the wedding and the party that followed Rebecca wouldn't have been able to answer. Everything was a blur in her mind of colors and music. People were smiling at them and wishing them the best. Everything had been so wonderful that when it came time to retire, Rebecca couldn't believe that the day had passed so quickly. Gatsby had left her in the care of her maid Tilly and had simply said that the evening was pleasant and he hoped she'd enjoyed herself. _

_Rebecca had barely had the chance to reply before Gatsby was gone leaving her alone in the large suite of rooms that were hers. The largest sitting room she'd ever been in was the first room she walked into. Double doors were open directly across from the doors that opened to the hallway. They led to a beautiful large bedroom that had been done in soft blues, greens and creams. The bed sheets were silky to the touch and the large window that nearly went from floor to ceiling looked out at the bay. A green light was in the distance and it was entrancing to watch for a moment. Tilly found her there watching the light and took her back to the sitting room and through a second set of doors to the left of the main bedroom doors. Her dressing room was large and the room that housed her clothing was even larger. _

_A vanity sat in the middle of the room with all kinds of creams, perfumes and make up on it. Beyond the vanity was a large painting that Rebecca recognized as being an original Antoine Vestier. It was a portrait of a lady with a book and a beautiful navy blue sash around her waist. Walking to it, Rebecca ran her fingertips gently over the frame and was surprised when she heard a soft click. The portrait gently sung open to reveal a large vault that was inside the wall. _

"_Mr. Crawley said that the vault is where you're jewels are kept ma'am," Tilly said quietly from behind her, "Mr. Gatsby has the combination. I was told to tell you that you must ask him for it. I'm not allowed to have the combination. Your bath is ready though ma'am."_

_Rebecca nodded and turned back to look at Tilly. She silently followed her maid to a large, porcelain bathtub and quickly found herself in the hot water nervously thinking about what was to come later in the evening. Tilly quickly helped her to bath and washed her hair. Within a half hour, Rebecca found herself sitting on the ottoman in her sitting room waiting for Gatsby to come to her as she'd been told he would. Her mother had explained to her how Gatsby would come to her room and she was to let him do exactly as he pleased. Katherine hadn't given much detail and it left her anxious but curious to know what would happen. The only kiss she'd shared with Gatsby was when the priest had told him he could kiss his bride. If tonight was supposed to anything like the feeling of his lips on hers was earlier, Rebecca was sure it couldn't be horrible like her mother had made it out to be. _

_Glancing at the clock, Rebecca twisted the silver band that was no next to the ruby engagement ring and wondered what was taking Gatsby so long to come to her. They'd both left the party a little after midnight and it was now close to two in the morning. She wondered if he'd simply fallen asleep but more sinister thoughts entered her mind and her mother's voice inside her head taunted her saying that Gatsby was with other women because he was interested in his little stick thin bride. Getting up and not bothering to slip on the soft silk slippers that were next to her. Rebecca left her suite and began exploring the mostly dark house. _

_At the end of the hall, elegant double doors were closed but light crept out from behind the door onto the shiny but cold marble floors beneath her tiny feet. Something inside of her said that Gatsby was through the door and Rebecca slowly reached out for the elegant door handle. Turning it slowly, Rebecca pushed the door open and looked around the impressive master bedroom. It was dim and she could make out few pieces of furniture. A large inviting bed was in the middle of the room but it only held her attention for a moment. A soft breeze caressed her skin from the open glass doors that looked out over the bay. The nearly transparent curtains that were supposed to cover the four sets of large, opened French doors fluttered in the breeze._

_Gatsby sat in one of the twin chairs that were near the middle set of doors. His long legs were crossed and he held a glass of brandy in one hand. He was still dressed elegantly in his dark grey morning suit from the wedding and his hair was combed back. Rebecca briefly wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it as he kissed her. The thought made her warm and tingly all over in a way she couldn't understand. Pushing the thought away for later, Rebecca walked towards him but was startled when he spoke. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_Gatsby didn't even bother to get up or look at her when he spoke. He just continued to stare out at the bay and the flashing green light._

"_How did you know I was there?" she asked him softly. _

"_Your perfume…it's French," he said before repeating himself, "What are you doing here?"_

_Rebecca shoved aside the shock she had that he knew where her perfume was from as reached out a hand and held on to the back of his chair._

"_Looking for you," she answered nervously. She'd never seen this side of Gatsby and it made her scared. He seemed so cold and distant that she wasn't sure how to respond_

"_Why?"_

"_Are we not going to-" she stopped not knowing what to say as she watched him stand up and adjust his wedding suit tie._

"_Do you want to know the truth of the world?" he asked her looking bored, "People use each other to get what they want or need. We do it all the time without even really realizing it in truth but we do use other to get what we want and need."_

"_I don't understand," Rebecca said with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to know what he meant because she knew deep down that she wouldn't like the truth. _

"_It's very simple. I needed a wife with money and connections while you needed a marriage to save your family's reputation from ruin," Gatsby said without emotion, "We've used each other and now we've done our parts. Go to bed Mrs. Gatsby and don't come back to these room."_

_Gatsby settled back down into his chair and looked out the window to the bay where the green light across the bay was still flashing. Rebecca couldn't stop the sting of rejection as it overwhelmed her. It hurt and a tear fell down her cheek. Him calling her Mrs. Gatsby only taunted her and twisted the blade deeper into her pain._

"_I thought I told you to leave," Gatsby snapped as he looked over his shoulder at her a second later, "Go!"_

_His harsh voice startled her and Rebecca instantly turned away and walked out the door. She closed it behind her and for a moment she stood unsure of what to do. Slowly walking back to her rooms, Rebecca hugged herself and tried to fight the feelings swirling around her body. Tilly appeared out of nowhere and walked with her back to her room. Rebecca stood in front of the door as Tilly opened and a crushing realization hit her so hard that she nearly fell over. _

_Everything had been faked. From his smiles of adoration to his gifts. He cared nothing for her. He'd just wanted her money and family name. A small ray of hope shined through the horror and heartache, she hadn't told him that she'd loved him. She'd been spared that humiliation and Rebecca was grateful. Tilly pulled back the bed sheets and helped her settle in without a problem. Extinguishing the light, Tilly bid her a goodnight and left leaving Rebecca alone in the darkness. _

_Somehow the dark was comforting and haunting at the same time. Every meeting, every moment, everything that she'd ever done with Gatsby raced in her mind as she went over every memory with a fine tooth comb. Knowing the truth know, Rebecca felt horror blooming deep inside her as she realized more and more she'd let her childish notions about love and marriage blind her to the truth. Gatsby had never told her that he loved her or anything like that. She'd always assumed that he did and had never asked. Turning over and seeing the same green light that Gatsby had been looking at, Rebecca promised herself that in the coming days she'd visit her mother and ask for advice. She wasn't good at this marriage thing and maybe her mother knew what to do. It was the last thing Rebecca remembered before falling asleep. _

_It was five days later that Rebecca was able to go and visit her mother in East Egg. In the days since she'd married Gatsby, Rebecca hardly saw him. Only on the first day did he have breakfast with her to explain how he wanted things done around his home. They dined again at dinner and afterwards he left her alone to do business. Rebecca had spent the lonely evening playing the piano and had retired early knowing Gatsby wasn't coming to warm her bed. On the second morning of their marriage Gatsby hadn't bothered to come and break his fast with her instead he sent his apologizes through the butler Crawley. He met her only for dinner and left again after to do work. The third day had been the same and so was the fourth. _

_On the fifth morning of their marriage when she'd been getting ready to leave Gatsby hadn't shown up to see her off. Instead Crawley had introduced her to Mr. Brighton who was her personal driver and footman. He was responsible for getting and taking her to where ever she wanted to go. Brighton was a handsome young man with dark hair and even darker eyes. His skin was pale and his chauffer uniform was a dark green like the rest of the staff that took care of Gatsby Manor._

_He'd helped her into the back of the black custom Rolls Royce that was now hers. Settling into the soft leather seats of the back, Rebecca ran her gloved finger tips over the soft leather and swallowed. She just wanted to see her mother and be told that everything would be alright. She wanted comfort but deep down Rebecca knew that Katherine Harper didn't have a comforting bone in her body. While she wanted comfort, her mother would give her the undeniable truth and that was Rebecca needed. _

_Brighton closed the door and quickly moved to the driver's seat. The drive to East Egg passed in a blur and soon they were pulling up in front of an extremely large manor. Brighton stopped the car in front of the large stone steps that led to dark double doors. Rebecca watched as the portly old man that was her parent's butler named Mr. Taylor. He opened the front doors of Harper House and walked down the steps quickly. Brighton opened her car door and held out a hand to assist her in getting out. Closing her legs, Rebecca slid out of the car as she had so many times before with her governess' voice in her head telling her exactly how a lady gets out of a car. _

"_Mrs. Gatsby," Taylor said in his deep gravelly voice, "A pleasure to see again. Mrs. Harper is in the parlor should I announce you or would you like to forgo that formality?"_

"_I will announce myself Taylor," Rebecca said in a detached tone, "Please see to Mr. Brighton. That's all."_

_Stepping into the large marble foyer of Harper House, Rebecca was assisted out of her coat and gave her accessories including her hat and purse to Taylor's second in command Mr. Harris. Quickly finding her way to the second floor parlor, Rebecca knocked on the door and was bid to enter. Stepping in, the sight of her mother and Elizabeth sitting having tea and treats nearly made her cry. _

"_Rebecca!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stood up from the couch and quickly flung herself into her older sister's arms. Rebecca laughed and caught Elizabeth in a tight hug. _

"_Oh how I've missed you!" _

_Elizabeth pulled back and looked at her with glittering eyes, "You look so well! Being Mrs. Gatsby must have done something because you're simply glowing!"_

_Rebecca simply smiled. She didn't have the heart to tell Elizabeth that her glow was from the happiness she had at seeing her mother and sister again. _

"_Is Mr. Gatsby with you?" Mrs. Harper asked from her seat on the couch._

"_He had business today to attend to but he wishes you all well," Rebecca lied. She wasn't prepared to tell her sister that she had made the mistake of marrying a man who held no affection for her. Elizabeth thought the world of Gatsby and she couldn't destroy her sister's belief that Gatsby was the most wonderful man that ever existed. _

"_Elizabeth you have studies to attend to," Mrs. Harper said, "You had best finish them if you wish to go shopping with Georgiana Miller." _

_Elizabeth looked sad for a moment but turned to look back at Rebecca with a smile._

"_Promise me that you'll go shopping with me someday soon. We'll have to find a dress that Mr. Gatsby will absolute love on you," she whined and Rebecca couldn't help but smile even more for Elizabeth's love of shopping was notorious and poor Gatsby's bank accounts would be devastated by a shopping trip with Elizabeth Harper._

"_I promise now go," Rebecca laughed, "I will find a date and call you as soon as I am able. I'm sure your governess is looking for you. If I recall you still haven't quite mastered Bach."_

"_Who needs Bach when you have all these new big bands and Jazz? Honestly classical music is worthless," Elizabeth mumbled as she left the room with wave of her hand._

_Rebecca walked over to the couch that Elizabeth had just occupied across from their mother and watched as Mrs. Harper poured her a cup of tea. _

"_She sounds just like Mary," Rebecca whispered mournfully. _

_Mrs. Harper ignored the comment and offered Rebecca the tea cup and saucer._

"_You could always lie to Elizabeth but you can't lie to me. Mr. Gatsby had no business of any today so why are you here instead of being at home entertaining your husband?" Mrs. Harper asked sharply after Rebecca had taken a few sips of tea. _

_Setting down her tea cup, Rebecca looked out the window and watched as rain slowly began to fall. The rain drop ran down the glass in lines that reminded her of a tear_

"_When did you know that father didn't love you?" she asked quickly as she looked back at her mother._

_Mrs. Harper looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Love? Your father has never loved me. He loves his whores. We both knew when we were married that it was never about love. It was about money and power. Is that what this visit is about?"_

"_When I married Jay…I thought he was marrying me because he loves me. I married him because I do love him. I care for him but he…he told me that he only married me because he needed a wife. Nothing more...I just…I don't know what to do."_

_Mrs. Harper put her tea down and looked across the table hard at Rebecca, "Jay Gatsby is one of the richest men in New York City. You have anything and everything you could want possibly at your fingertips and you're complaining about him not loving you? Rebecca marriage isn't about that! Life isn't about love! Love is fleeting and never an absolute! But money, power and society? Those things are forever. Love can't possibly get those things for you. It was always obvious that Mr. Gatsby never loved you. He was a nice gentleman and doting to be sure but loved you? Never. Now knock the silly notion out of your head and fall back down into reality. For God's sake all you have to do is give him a son or two and then you're free to do whatever you wish with whomever you wish."_

_Rebecca stared at her mother in shock, "Are you suggesting that I cheat on Mr. Gatsby?"_

"_Rebecca it's time to grow up and get this romantic notion out of your head that fairy tales exist. For God's sake, did Mr. Gatsby ever mention anything about love? He never mentioned anything about love or anything remotely close to it. Did he mention being faithful till his last dying breath? He never mentioned that either. You believed what you wanted to. Be thankful you at least have a nice husband. Joanna Jackson's daughter married a drunk and an abusive man and it took them forever to get the poor girl a divorce. Here's my advice to you Rebecca, find a charity, group or something to occupy your time and thoughts while you wait to have a child and soon afterwards you can have a pick at all the men in the city. Do you know how many men will be vying for your bed? Plenty and you'll be happy. Love has nothing to do with it. Love is a like a spider that ensnares many in her web and they all die. Look at what happened to your sister. Do you want that ending? Look at what love got her."_

_Rebecca was silent as she absorbed everything her mother said_

"_Now let's talk about something else," Katherine Harper sighed, "This subject is over. You know what to do. Do you like your new home?"_

"_I'm not allowed to change anything inside of it," Rebecca admitted remembering Gatsby's warning about leaving everything the way it was. Nothing was to be moved or changed or redesigned. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be and even if she disliked something it didn't matter to him._

_Katherine Harper raised eyes brow, "Not allowed to change anything? Why not?"_

"_Mr. Gatsby doesn't want me changing anything. He said that everything is perfectly decorated just the way he wants it," Rebecca replied, "I got the distinct feeling that…the house was ready for something."_

"_Or someone," Mrs. Harper suggested with a sly look at her daughter._

"_What are you talking about mother?" Rebecca demanded._

"_Nothing at all. Now tell me all about the grounds of Gatsby Manor. I know how much you adore flowers and gardens."_

_Rebecca felt overwhelmed from the conversation and her replies to all her mother's questions after that were automatic. The end quickly came to the visit and Mrs. Harper accompanied her down to the foyer. Her mother's maid Nell helped her into her coat and gloves. Running her fingertips over her warm thin coat, Rebecca said goodbye and let Taylor open the front doors to Harper House. Walking down the steps, Rebecca let herself be handed into the car by Brighton. The chauffer closed the door and looking out the window; Rebecca watched as her mother turned away from the open doors and disappeared from her view. _

_How she would have loved to have been hugged by the other woman and told that everything would be alright. She could remember the last hug she'd received. Mary had come to her room late in tears and had hugged her tightly as she'd confessed to being pregnant. She'd been devastated saying that the man had promised to marry her but was now reneging on his promise to marry some high society girl from Kentucky. _

_Mary had been so frightened and afraid of what would happen and Rebecca knew looking back that Mary must have known what would have happened once their parents knew about her pregnancy. It was the last time she'd hugged her sister. The feeling of Mary's head on her shoulders still lingered and Katherine Harper's words about love passed through her head. Love had made Mary weak and immune to the bastard who'd left her with child. Love had made her weak enough to think that Gatsby was marrying her because he loved her. The idea of love had blinded her to the sad reality of truth and Rebecca wondered if she hadn't fancied herself in love with him, would she have seen Gatsby for what he really was? _

_She didn't care for the answer and the more she thought about, the more Rebecca wanted to lock away her complicated feelings for Gatsby. She didn't even know what she felt for him anymore and what it could be described as. She watched from the window as Brighton drove them back to West Egg and silently Rebecca promised herself that she'd never let love inside her heart. Katherine Harper had been right about love. Love was for children and it belonged in bedtime stories. Love was an illusion and she wasn't going to be blinded by it anymore. She wasn't going to let the poison of love slip into her veins and kill her…_

"Mrs. Gatsby."

Rebecca blinked and turned back to look at the butler of Gatsby Manor and raised an eyebrow, "Yes Crawley?"

"Mr. Gatsby's guest will be arriving soon. He requests that you come back to the house now."

Rebecca looked at the green light one last time and pushed away the feelings that had come up from remembering. Letting go of the rail, she walked up the wooden dock to the steps and looked up at the large manor that seemed more like a prison. She saw Jay standing the library window looking out across the bay as he held the telephone to his ear talking to someone.

She didn't care who it was, all she wanted was for the night to be over. She didn't want to entertain the wives of his business associates. She wanted to sleep so that come tomorrow night when everyone came to the weekly parties that Gatsby gave, she could make it through the night without pushing herself into the pool and drowning with any luck. Looking back down at the path, she missed Gatsby's eyes change focus and look at her.

* * *

Jay Gatsby watched as Rebecca walked up the path from the dock to the house. At twenty, she was a beautiful young woman. Medium height with curves and a lovely face but there wasn't much beyond that. He found her personality dull and the things she enjoyed boring. When he'd married her, there had been one thing on his mind and that had been business.

Meyer Wolfsheim had pointed the Harper family out to him when news of the second oldest daughter's scandal hit the papers. They were an elite family in the mostly untouchable part of New York's society. Her family's connections were vast much like his and a connection like hers could quadruple business and get many law enforcement agencies in their pockets. When Meyer had pitched the idea to him it sounded perfect and he knew that once he had Daisy, it would be fairly simple to get Rebecca to leave. Her pride wouldn't let her stay with a man who cheated. Everything was planned out in his head. He would have Daisy in the end. He was determined that he would.

It had hurt giving her the name Mrs. Gatsby but Jay reminded himself over and over again it was a means to the end. Rebecca was the key to getting close to Daisy while growing the business. Everyone won and the end of the day and he truly didn't care what happened in the end as long as he had his love Daisy.

Daisy was just across the bay and soon she'd be with him in house he'd perfected. Everything was just the way it was meant to be and Gatsby had made it clear to everyone including Rebecca that changing any one thing about the house risked a harsh punishment. In the first few weeks of marriage, Rebecca had been vocal about not liking the linen and disliking several pictures on the walls. Gatsby had forbidden her from changing anything including her rooms. Slowly but surely she'd stopped saying anything about the house and she'd even stopped complaining about the weekly parties her threw trying to get Daisy to come to his house.

Listening to the other man on the phone in Chicago, Gatsby smiled a little seeing that as Rebecca turned to look over her shoulder at Crawley, he could see a fair amount of cleavage from her evening dress. Telling the man on the line that he had to go, Gatsby hung up the phone and left the library. He met Rebecca in the foyer a few minutes later and watched as she looked in the mirror and adjusted the diamond necklace she wore.

"Make sure Mrs. Harrison has good time tonight," he told her, "She has quite a bit of sway over her husband and I want her going home thinking she's had the best time of her life. Are we clear?"

Rebecca ignored him as her maid Tilly came up to her holding a tray. Gatsby watched as she picked up the red lipstick and applied it to her lips. She truly was a stunning woman who turned heads but she wasn't Daisy. While Rebecca had Daisy's coloring, she wasn't the beautiful woman he wanted. He found that compared to Daisy Rebecca was so-so in everything. She wasn't nearly as accomplished as Daisy and she wasn't the fantastic hostess Gatsby knew Daisy was. In seven months of marriage Gatsby knew that Rebecca was everything he'd described her to be to Meyer. Boring, dull with nothing remarkable about her accept for a pretty face. Meyer had laughed at him but it was the truth.

"I know what to do," she finally said as she looked away from the mirror and looked back at him, "I have hosted parties before Mr. Gatsby."

She put the lipstick back down on the silver tray and dismissed Tilly. Gatsby continued to watch as she looked at herself in the mirror checking the threading on the soft pink dress she wore. Gold, silver, blues, greens and reds all were a part of the pattern in the dress that hit just at her knees. The fringed hem line glittered in the lights as she turned to look at Crawley who had mysteriously appeared.

"Mr. Harrison's car has been spotted Mr. Gatsby," he announced.

"Good," Gatsby nodded, "We'll go meet them on the steps."

Rebecca followed him and they both secretly counted down the hours until the latest game of playing happily married newlyweds would be over. Gatsby wanted it over because he felt like he betrayed Daisy every time he did it and Rebecca wanted it over because having to act like she loved Gatsby only awoke feelings inside her that she desperately wanted to keep locked away.

The green light from across the bay blinked and Rebecca watched it wondering if there would ever be a day where pretending to be happy wouldn't be a monumental chore.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**You made it! I do apologize if Rebecca seems Mary-Sueish. She won't be and if you've read my fanfics before, I never give everything away at once! Next chapter Nick comes to Long Island and the party begins! Leave a review and let me know what you think! I will be updating this story every other Tuesday! Till then,  
**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**R4L**


	2. One: Hearts A Mess

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

"_...Your Heart's a mess_

_You won't admit to it_

_It makes no sense but I'm desperate to connect._

_And you, you can't live like this…"_

_~ "_Heart's A Mess" - Goyte

**Chapter One: Heart's A Mess**

**Two Years Later…June 17, 1922…**

The day was hot. Nick Carraway sat on the large back porch of his small little cottage in West Egg and dabbed the sweat off his brow as he tried to push through another volume of the financial books he'd brought to study. Stocks were booming, buildings were getting bigger, parties were louder, liquor was cheaper and dresses were shorter than ever. There was so much money to be made and he wanted in on it. The twenties were booming and he wanted to be a part of everything.

A job opportunity had opened in the bonds business for him and Nick had come early to spend the summer on Long Island studying and preparing himself for the new job but he hadn't gotten much done in the afternoons. The heat was stifling and a white parasol from next door always came out around two o'clock that proved to be distracting. Whoever the woman was with the parasol she was beautiful. Creamy white skin and pale blonde hair made her look almost like a porcelain doll with ruby red lips and long lashes around crystal blue eyes. Checking his pocket watch, Nick saw that it was a quarter after two and like clockwork, the woman with the parasol appeared as if out of thin air and walked down to the dock that was owned by the next door manor. A man in a uniform stationed himself at the end of the dock on the path and stood silently with his hands behind his back. Every afternoon it seemed that the woman would stand there for a while just gazing at the water and it always made Nick curious. He wanted to know who she was and why she always stared down at the water. What was so entrancing about it that she'd spend nearly an hour looking at it?

Nick also couldn't understand why a beautiful woman like her always looked so sad too when she'd turn around and walk about up the path to the extensive gardens and the manor beyond. Despite the heat, she did show up wearing a knee length dress that looked light and soft. Three quarter length sleeves covered her most of the creamy white skin of her arms. Nick watched her with fascination for the next hour that she stood on the dock. Ducks swam past her at one point and a maid came down from the house with bread crumbs. As a quarter after three neared, the man that had been standing at the end of the dock walked towards the woman where she stood at the railing. He said something to her and she nodded.

Nick watched as she turned back with the maid and began walking up towards the house. For brief moment she looked towards his house like she always did and her eyes met his. Her lips upturned a little and Nick smiled back at her. As soon as her smile had appeared, it vanished and her face became a blank canvas again not showing a single emotion except her eyes. They were the only place that showed any emotions and Nick was sure he'd never seen sadder eyes than hers.

* * *

"Is that you my lovely?"

Nick smiled as he saw Daisy Buchanan lying on the couch. The moment she'd learned that he would be in New York she'd extended an invitation to have him over for dinner. Nick had accepted the invite and was looking forward to seeing both Daisy and Tom. They were recently married and had a young daughter Pammy who Nick had never met.

"Henri! Close the doors," Tom called as he entered the parlor. All the windows were open and the evening air blew all the light sheer window coverings around the room. Tom made a gesture at one of the servants and soon all the French doors were closed.

"Do they miss me in Chicago?" she asked with a smile.

"At least a dozen people send their love."

"How gorgeous."

"They're absolutely in mourning," Nick smiled, "They're all crying that they miss Daisy Buchanan."

She laughed and turned to the other woman lying on the couch next to her and shook.

"Jordan you must wake up," she laughed, "I'm paralyzed by joy! Nick is here and you must meet him!"

The tall dark haired woman that Nick understood to be Jordan sat up and was instantly on her feet.

"I've been lying on that sofa for as long as I can remember," Jordan said gracefully stretching, "You live across the bay in West Egg?"

"I do," Nick nodded, "I'm renting out a house there."

"I know someone who lives over there."

"You do? I don't know a single person. Though I do my see the woman who lives next door out in the afternoons often enough," he said with a soft smile.

"You must know Gatsby!" Jordan exclaimed, "Everyone knows Gatsby! For goodness sake you must have seen his manor. All lit up like the city! It's a sight to see!"

"Gatsby? What Gatsby?" Daisy asked looking shocked. She quickly recovered and turned away from the group and walked over towards the footman at the door to have a quick word.

"He lives in the largest manor in West Egg. Has dock and everything."

"Oh, he must be the neighbor," Nick exclaimed, "There is a woman though that lives there I believe."

"Gatsby's wife," Jordan supplied with a smile.

"Let's have drinks before dinner!" Tom suggested with a smile as he returned from where ever he'd gone to. Gatsby was forgotten as they all moved to the dining room that had been laid out with enough food to serve a crowd of people instead of the only four of them that was present. There was plenty of gossip as Jordan, Tom and Daisy told Nick all about New York and in turn Nick shared his own news and gossip from Chicago. As each course passed the gossip became wilder and secrets began to pass from each person's lips as the wine flowed more and more. When Tom brought up a recent book he'd been reading about called _The Rise of the Colored Empires_ by a man named Goddard, Daisy cut in with smile.

"Tell Nicky more about…Gatsby…Jordan," she insisted before the conversation could take any more of an ugly turn.

"Mr. Gatsby is always having parties," Jordan said with a smile, "His wife, Mrs. Gatsby is a lovely woman to be sure. Beautiful but very quiet and I think she doesn't really care much for her husband. They don't care much for each other."

"She married Gatsby to save the family name," Tom interrupted, "She's a member of the Harper family. Their estate Nick is down the lane from us a few miles. Very wealthy family with a pedigree to match but the younger sister was wild and nearly ruined the family. Miss Harper marrying Gatsby saved them from social ruin and now everyone wants a piece of the Gatsby-Harper connection. I wouldn't though. All these new money types are just filthy."

"Have you met her Nicky?" Daisy asked with a teasing smile, "This Mrs. Gatsby? I know Jordan has."

"Have you?" Nick asked looking at Jordan in surprise.

"We've had tea few times together. Her mother is a friend of my cousin and they have tea frequently. She never stays long and whenever I'm arriving it seems like she is almost ready to leave. She is quite dedicated to her charity work though I will say. Save the orphans or something like that," Jordan said with a wave of her hand, "It's very noble of her. Have you met her yet? She lives right next to you know."

Nick shook his head, "No but I think I saw her earlier in the garden walking now that you've described her."

The phone rang and everyone froze for a moment before Tom stood up and excused himself. Daisy went flying after him and a servant closed the double doors behind them both. A muffled argument was breaking out and Nick looked at the door curiously.

"So you play golf?" he asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Shush," Jordan said, "I wanna hear what happens. It's probably his mistress calling again. Daisy gets so upset about it. I feel horrible for her."

"Tom has a mistress?"

"Some woman in New York. I don't know her name. Not many people know about her though. I don't think the Buchanan family can suffer another scandal about Tom cheating. People will only turn a blind eye so many times. Daisy and Tom already had to leave Chicago. I don't know where else they'd go if they were shamed here. Atlanta, Baltimore…maybe Boston. Take your pick."

Before Nick could reply, Daisy and Tom walked back in. They both looked flustered. Nick quickly excused himself feeling uncomfortable sitting at the table with the new knowledge he had about Tom and Daisy's marriage. Tom tried to convince him to stay a little longer but Nick refused. It was Daisy in the end who walked him out and all the way home Nick could hear her voice in his head repeating over and over that she wished Pammy was a beautiful fool.

The closer Nick came to his little cottage, the more he could see that the house next door was lit up. The large manor was stunning in its opulence and it reminded Nick of a French chateau or something out of the many pictures he'd seen of European castles. The extensive gardens were lit up as well and he could see a man walking quickly towards the dock. The woman he recognized from earlier was following at a quick pace not too far behind the man. Nick realized for the first time exactly who they were without a doubt in his mind.

Mr. and Mrs. Gatsby…

Watching them reach the quickly dock, Nick turned away feeling uncomfortable watching them together for some strange reason. He barely knew them and it seemed wrong to intrude on such a personal moment between the two of them. Going inside and sitting down at the small desk that was in his formal living room, Nick opened the volume of finance that he'd been reading earlier in the day and told himself he'd read a little more before going off to bed. It was only ten minutes later when he looked up at the clock again. Another marital argument was breaking out somewhere and he strongly suspected it was the Gatsby's down on the dock. It caused Nick Carraway get up and slowly he walked to his back porch listen. He couldn't hear much but a woman's voice drifted through the evening air to the little cottage he was renting.

He looked down at the dock to see the beautiful woman from earlier standing in a gold and silver sequence dress. It was sleeveless and had a deep 'v' down her back. She gripped the railing next to then man dressed in a handsome dark suit. Nick knew the man to be Mr. Gatsby but he couldn't see Gatsby's face. The woman's face however was illuminated by the light from the dock reflecting on the water. Her dress and the diamonds she wore on her neck and on her ears glittered. They looked like they were in a heated argument but it couldn't be denied that standing next to each other they were a handsome looking couple even without being able to see Mr. Gatsby's face. Mrs. Gatsby said something to her husband and the man turned to her quickly. He waved an angry finger in her face and whatever he said to Mrs. Gatsby quickly made her leave.

Nick wasn't sure if he'd seen tears coming from Mrs. Gatsby's face or if the reflection from her dress and diamonds were giving an illusion. It didn't matter because she quickly walked up the pathway to the gardens. She was met by a maid that she quickly passed. The short girl took off after Mrs. Gatsby and Nick wondered what they had fought about. Turning back to watch Gatsby, Nick watched him reach out towards the shining green light in the distance. A man that Nick recognized from earlier in the day as having been with Mrs. Gatsby came down the dock and whispered something in Gatsby's ear. Gatsby nodded and left with the man walking up the same path that his wife had taken minutes ago. He'd never been able to fully see Gatsby face and Nick wondered exactly who the man was.

A silence fell over the world and Nick stood wondering what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

Rebecca slammed the door shut behind her as she entered her private rooms. Gatsby never followed her into the rooms. He didn't care what happened behind the doors of her rooms and certainly didn't care for her tears and begging. Just one Saturday where there wasn't a party was all she wanted. Just one weekend of peace in her own home and he'd flatly told her if she so desired peace than he'd be more than happy to have her leave his house and go somewhere else. He told her he'd even pack her bags for her. Tilly appeared in her rooms quickly and looked nervous.

"What?" Rebecca snapped not caring that she was being rude and mean to the maid.

"Mr. Gatsby says he still expects you to finish dinner with him," Tilly squeaked as Rebecca quickly began taking off her jewelry.

"Tell him he can hang himself for all I care. I just won't eat tonight. Now go away Tilly!"

The maid scurried away and Rebecca collapsed down on the small chair in front of her vanity. Marriage was never meant to be easy and marriage to Jay Gatsby wasn't easy or simple. Gatsby wore so many different masks in front of her that it was rare that she ever felt like she was talking to the real Gatsby. There was the ruthless businessman Gatsby, the charming dinner host Gatsby, the silent and brooding Gatsby that ignored her and the angry Gatsby that appeared on few occasions but frightened her. Tonight it had been a mixture of all.

Dinner had been full of one sided conversation. Her speaking and trying to start some form of conversation. She'd been trying to convince her husband to not have a party on the upcoming weekend. It all had been going well until Gatsby had received a call from Philly and he'd left her alone. Being left alone by Gatsby was nothing new to Rebecca. Gatsby was always leaving her alone and ignoring her. However tonight she'd gone after him demanding that he at least hear what she'd had to say before abandoning her again for the night. Gatsby had surprised her by hanging up the phone and listening to her.

She'd begged him to cancel the party that was being planned for the week but Gatsby had refused and a fight between them had broken out. She'd followed him down to the dock but a few words from him about what she could do if she was so unhappy had silenced her. It was the first time Gatsby had ever threatened to throw her out and a part of her was frightened by that threat. Gatsby didn't break promises and she'd learned a long time ago that he carried through on his threats. Having lived in Gatsby Manor long enough, Rebecca knew that some things Gatsby did weren't exactly legal and somehow she found everything so funny. Ironic in the end really.

People everywhere believed Gatsby to be a gentleman of great wealth and so on but they didn't realize that everything was sham to get them to let him in the door. Even she was tool he'd utilized on multiple occasions. She didn't know much about what happened with his business. Truthfully she didn't know what he did that was illegal. She was much happier to claim ignorance to everything than to have to know the truth.

Standing up and walking to the large windows, Rebecca looked out at the bay and stared at the flashing green light. The same green light that Gatsby had stared at earlier as she'd argued about why the party should be cancelled. It was the same green light that he was always staring at and it made her wonder what was so special about the light. Why he always was watching for it and reaching for it in the dead of night when everyone should be asleep.

Resting her head against the cool glass, Rebecca wondered briefly for a moment about Mary. The brief thought of Mary led her down a deeper, darker road and the constant what-if's assaulted her mind as she wondered what life would be like if Mary hadn't fallen pregnant with an engaged man's child.

* * *

**Monday…June 23…**

It was nearly a week later that Rebecca found herself walking to the house next door. The man who lived there always seemed to stare at her and it made her curious to know who he was. Walking down the path way that joined the two properties, Rebecca stopped in her tracks seeing the man passed out on the bench on his front porch in nothing but his under garments. Pressing her red lips together, Rebecca tried to stop herself from laughing. The man truly was a sight and walking closer to the front porch of the cottage, Rebecca walked up the three stairs and sat down in the chair next to the man.

"Mr. Carraway!" she called loudly and the man sat up looking startled as he looked around frantically trying to figure out who had called his name. His eyes landed on her and they went wide in shock.

"Why don't you go inside and get dressed," Rebecca suggested training her eyes to only look at his face, "I'll have tea made."

It was a little while later that Nick returned down stairs. Rebecca was still seated outside on the front porch looking at one of the many volumes of financial encyclopedias that he'd had left lying around the house. Tea was laid out and a maid in a black and white uniform stood in the on the porch silently.

"Tilly was wonderful and made tea," Rebecca announced as she reached for the silver tea pot, "How do you prefer it? One or two lumps of sugar Mr. Carraway?"

Nick quickly sat down and picked up the pot of tea before Rebecca could. He might have been caught with his pants down literally by her but he wasn't going to let a lady like Mrs. Gatsby serve herself when she was a guest in his home.

"Let me," he told her, "How much sugar?"

"One lump," she told him as she folded her hands in her lap and waited. Nick made her tea and watched as she slipped off her gloves. A large ruby engagement ring was on her ring finger as well as a silver band.

"Beautiful ring," Nick commented as he handed her the tea cup and saucer.

"My engagement ring," Rebecca smiled at him, "Mr. Gatsby knew I liked rubies and I picked the ring not even realizing it. He took me to jewelry store saying he needed help finding a watch. My youngest sister Elizabeth came with us and together we picked it out. I'm rather fond of it."

"It's beautiful," Nick smiled back, "It reminds me of Daisy's ring."

"Daisy?" Rebecca asked hoping that they weren't thinking of the same Daisy that lived across the bay.

"Daisy Buchanan," he said.

"Buchanan?" she asked feeling her heart pound in her chest at the mention of Tom Buchanan's name, "Really? How do you the Buchanan family?"

"Tom's wife is my second cousin once removed. Her name is Daisy," Nick told her, "Her family name is Fay."

Rebecca put her tea cup down on the glass table in front of her before her shaky hands made the cup rattle on the saucer.

"I have heard of the Fay family," she replied, "They're not as well-known as other families but I do know of them just as know that the Buchanan's have been in almost every fashionable city in the States. Do you know why they move so much?"

Nick looked down at his tea cup for a moment before he looked back up at Rebecca, "My cousin is a free spirit. She can never be in one place for too long."

"I have sister just the same," Rebecca smiled at him sweetly soothing any ruffled feathers, "Two sisters actually."

Nick smiled back at her, "Have you and Mr. Gatsby been married long?"

"Two years. How long will you be in West Egg?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure," Nick admitted honestly, "I've got a job in New York in the bond business and I hope I'll be a success."

Rebecca smiled at him warmly, "Mr. Carraway…big New York broker. It certainly has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Nick blushed a little at her teasing and Rebecca stood up.

"I've taken up too much of your time today already Mr. Carraway," she continued, "I do hope that everything goes well for you. I wish you all the luck in the world. My father always said playing the stock market is like gambling. I know you'll do well. Hopefully we'll see each other soon."

Nick stood up and followed her down the three steps of his porch.

"Have a good day Mrs. Gatsby," he told her but she stopped and turned back to look at him with an amused expression.

"Mrs. Gatsby is my mother-in-law, please call me Rebecca."

"Only if you call me Nick…"

"Have a wonderful day Nick," Rebecca told him and she quickly turned away and walked back towards Gatsby manor with Tilly nearly jogging to keep up with her.

"You as well Rebecca," Nick whispered.

* * *

"Have you met our next door neighbor?" Gatsby asked as he leaned back in his chair watching Rebecca as she picked at her lunch. It was rare that they ever ate any meal together besides dinner. Breakfast was always separate with Rebecca taking it in bed and Gatsby enjoying breakfast on the back porch overlooking the bay in the summertime. Lunch was almost always separate too but dinner was the only meal they ever ate together and more often than not they were entertaining someone who was relevant to business.

"Which neighbor Mr. Gatsby?" Rebecca replied as she placed her fork and knife down, "Mr. Kent? Lovely old gentleman and his daughter is quite the looker if you wanted to know."

"The other one who is renting the cottage next door," Gatsby said sounding not at all amused as he lifted up his tea cup filled with coffee, "The one you visited this morning. That's who I want to know about."

"You had me followed? Of course you did. Why do I even bother pretending to be shocked anymore," she said knowing full well that Gatsby tracked her comings and goings as well as where she was going and coming from. It had long since been a source of an argument between them and recently Rebecca had decided to give up on fighting Gatsby about it. Nothing she did or said would stop him from doing exactly as he pleased. Gatsby had always done exactly as he pleased and rarely did he ever consult her on his plans. He wouldn't be starting any time soon and she was done arguing with him. The only reason she picked fights with him was because it was the only time actually gave her his undivided attention. It was sick but it was to get Gatsby to notice her.

"What did you find out about him?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing worth knowing about," Rebecca told him not wanting to talk about Tom Buchanan. The snake had done enough damage and she didn't want to see him ever again. She wasn't sure she could stop herself from throwing something at him or inflicting bodily harm on the man for his behavior and cruel abuse of women.

"What did you really find out about him?" Gatsby asked again, "You're lying about knowing nothing. You never were a good liar about certain things."

"Why are you so curious to know what I know?" Rebecca asked baiting him. If there was one thing she'd learned from Gatsby it was how to play the situation. He was always playing situations and using anything he could to his advantage. She'd seen him do it enough times and she knew that rarely did anyone ask for any favors that weren't met without something in return. If her husband wanted the information about Nick Carraway it would cost him.

"I just am," Gatsby said, "What do you know?"

"I know that I will tell you what you want to know if you give me something in return," Rebecca said leaning forward, "Is that a fair deal?"

"What do you want?" Gatsby asked wearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"I haven't decided but I want at this moment is a written note from you saying I can have whatever I want, when I want it."

Jay stared at her and a smile crept up to his cheeks, "Crawley old sport, go get a piece of paper and a fountain pen with ink, please."

Within five minute Rebecca was staring at the piece of paper in her hand and reading Jay's scrawling writing.

_I, Jay Gatsby, will grant Rebecca Gatsby whatever she shall desire (within reason) in exchange for information on one next door neighbor named Mr. N. Carraway. _

_J. G. _

It was dated and signed just as she'd asked and after staring at it for a moment, Rebecca set it down on the table. Picking up her tea cup, she stared at him hard as she raised the cup to her lips.

"What would you like to know about Mr. Carraway?" she asked after swallowing and putting the tea cup back down.

"Everything you know," Jay told her looking mildly annoyed, "Don't leave any details out."

Rebecca stared at him for a moment trying to figure out why Jay was so interested in Nick. Nothing came to mind and it made Rebecca even more curious. Rarely was Jay interested in something that didn't have a purpose. So what was Mr. Carraway's purpose?

"He's here to join the bond business and he isn't sure how long he's staying in West Egg," she finally said after a few seconds, "He had a very wild night last night. I found him in his undergarments passed out on his porch. He claims my engagement ring reminds him of Daisy Buchanan's and-"

"Daisy Buchanan?" Gatsby said as he sat up in his chair, "How does Mr. Carraway know Daisy?"

"They're second cousins or something like that," Rebecca said feeling confused, "What's so special about Daisy Buchanan anyway? In fact what's so special about any Buchanan?"

Jay didn't say anything but stood up and tossed his linen napkin down on the table.

"Gatsby?" she called as she watched feeling extremely confused as Jay walked away from her. She knew the look on his face and knew he was planning something but she didn't know what he was planning and why. Sighing, Rebecca picked up her knife and fork and continued eating lunch wondering if the rare event of Gatsby joining her for lunch would ever happen again. She didn't bother trying to bargain with anyone about getting Gatsby to sit through an entire meal. The phone was always ringing and never had she ever seen Gatsby turn down a business call. The day he did, Rebecca was sure the sky would be falling.

* * *

**Thursday…June 26…**

Gatsby didn't bring up Nick again until a few days later. It was after dinner on Thursday evening when he did find her in the music room alone. It wasn't unusual for them to have a silent dinner than separate. Gatsby always went to the library or his study while she often retreated to the music room or turned into bed early.

The day had been like any other day for Rebecca. She'd woken up and had gone about her morning routine. At eleven she'd gone to New York City to meet several women from society for a luncheon and had spent the afternoon in various engagements. She'd returned back to Gatsby Manor around four o'clock and had gone for her daily walk in the gardens and down to the dock. At five o'clock Crawley had informed her that Tilly was waiting for her to dress her for dinner and Rebecca had gone to change wondering why she even bothered. Gatsby never gave her a compliment about how she looked or her clothing. In the beginning of their marriage Rebecca had always tried to look her best for Gatsby and was always trying to impress him, now she didn't care if she impressed him or if he thought she looked pretty. It didn't matter anymore.

Rebecca was sitting at the piano playing when he came in. His presence had startled her so much that she fudged a note and a horribly off tune sound came from the piano. Her fingers stilled on the keys and she looked at him with a weary expression on her face trying to figure out why Gatsby was there in the room with her.

"Don't stop on my account," he said as he sat down in one of the many chairs, "Continue."

Rebecca's fingers were frozen over the keys as Gatsby sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. She was desperately trying to figure out why he was even in the same room as her. He'd made it so clear to her at the beginning of their marriage that he wanted nothing to do with her. The only time he spent with her was minimal and it was only when others were present. To see him sitting now in the music room staring at her was unnerving and she wasn't quite sure if she should continue playing or demand to know why he was there. Before she could say anything, Gatsby spoke up again.

"Tomorrow you're going to invite Mr. Carraway to a party," he said as Rebecca removed her gloved fingers from the ivory keys of the piano and arched an eyebrow at him. She almost felt offended that he was only interested in talking about Mr. Carraway not about anything else.

"Why are you so interested in Mr. Carraway?" she demanded, "What about him fascinates you? He's a nice man to be sure but beyond that there's nothing that would interest you."

"There are plenty of people that don't interest me," he told her and Rebecca tried not to flinch at his words, "But there are plenty of people who do interest me. Mr. Carraway interests me. That's why I want you to invite him."

Gatsby stood up and walked to her. He pulled a sealed envelope out of his breast pocket and set it down on top of the shined piano.

"Invite Mr. Carraway," he said emotionlessly, "That's all I want. Have one of the servants do it if you find it challenging but invite him."

Rebecca looked at the envelope and picked it up. She knew that it was an invitation but it felt so heavy between her fingers. Rebecca looked up to tell Gatsby that she didn't want him getting Mr. Carraway into any kind of trouble but the room was empty and she was alone again. Even after two years disappointment flooded her chest and she pushed it down quickly reminding herself that Gatsby leaving her without a goodbye or anything was normal. He didn't care and neither should she. Letting her heart get involved would only led to pain and an end like Mary's. She refused to live her life pinning for a man like Mary. Gatsby wasn't worth the pain. Standing up, Rebecca closed the instrument and left the room to retire early. She had many engagements the next day and Nick would have to be the first person she visited with the invitation.

* * *

**Friday…June 27…**

Rebecca was surprised to see Nick sitting outside his cottage as the Rolls-Royce pulled up to park in front of his house. Brighton raced around the car and opened the door as Rebecca took a breath in and poised herself to be as charming and wonderfully happy as she could be. Nick truly was nice man and she didn't want her already rough day to ruin his. She hoped that he'd be a friend to her and she didn't want to ruin any chances of that friendship so soon.

"Rebecca," Nick called joyfully seeing her, "I didn't know you were stopping by so soon again. We only saw each other a few days ago."

"Nor did I," she smiled as Brighton helped her out of the car and down onto the stone path, "I apologize for coming so early though."

"Nonsense don't be sorry!" he smiled back, "Would you like a cup of tea? Please sit down and join me."

"I'm afraid I can't stay long," Rebecca said as she walked up the path to his covered porch where he was sitting with breakfast and tea, "I have tea with my own mother and sister soon in East Egg this morning."

"And this afternoon?" Nick asked hopefully as Rebecca sat down on the white wicker chair that was the twin of his own. A glass table was between them and had a silver tray set out with tea and toast.

"I'm attending a fundraising event over for several charities I support," she told him sadly, "Truthfully an afternoon with you and a tea pot sounds far better but life is full of things we don't want to do is it not?"

Nick smiled understandingly, "I feel the same way. Mr. Gatsby is well I presume?"

The smile stayed on her face despite the feelings that washed over her. Rebecca hadn't even thought about Jay until Nick had brought the man up and what was left of her good mood felt like it was crashing quickly. She hadn't spoken to him since last night. Even on the walking out of the house this morning when she'd passed him on the way to their respective cars he's ignored her. Gatsby had quickly gotten in his yellow custom car and had driven off quickly as she'd been handed into her car by Brighton.

Gatsby's car had disappeared around the bend of the drive before Brighton even had that car running. Rebecca had tried to squash her unhappiness at Gatsby's silence but the silence between them was like a canyon and she didn't even know how to describe how it made her feel. She was desperate for some kind of affection and attention. Rebecca mused to herself that maybe that's why she wanted Mr. Carraway to stay away and yet stay close by. She was conflicted over a man like him because Nick was a handsome, unattached young man. She'd only met him once before but she liked him. He made her feel alive inside and he brought a smile to her face that was genuine. Neither thing she felt when around Gatsby.

When she was around Gatsby it was like she was empty inside and suffocating on the silence between them. She wanted Gatsby to smile at her and tell she was beautiful like she'd other husbands do to their wives. She couldn't remember a time when Gatsby had ever told her she looked beautiful. He'd told her that she was pretty when they'd been engaged but that had simply been because he was trying to marry her. Nick voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at him confused.

"I'm so sorry!" she said quietly, "Repeat that again. I wasn't attending you."

Nick smiled, "A lot on your mind?"

"Nothing of great importance but yes, I do have quite a bit on my mind," Rebecca smiled back, "Now tell me again what you said and I promise to listen."

"I asked you why you're here so early."

Her smile nearly fell again but Rebecca refused to let it, "An invitation."

Opening up her small clutch, Rebecca took out the envelope that Jay had given her the night before and extended her gloved hand to Nick with it.

"Mr. Gatsby and I would be honor if you would join us for a party this weekend," she said with the smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you," Nick replied, "I'd love to!"

"Good!" Rebecca told him as she stood up quickly, "I'm afraid I have to go Mr. Carraway. I have quite a bit to do today but I hope you have a wonderful day."

Brighton opened the door to the car again and Rebecca quickly descended the steps from Nick's cottage to the stone path that went to his drive.

"You promised to call me Nick!" he reminded her

Turning back to look over her shoulder at him, Rebecca smiled.

"Have a wonderful day Nick."

"You too Rebecca," he grinned back.

Brighton coughed discretely and Rebecca glared at him as he helped her into the car. She didn't care what her driver thought. He wasn't paid to think. He was paid to take her where she needed to go and any other miscellaneous tasks he was appointed to by the housekeeper.

"To Harper House in East Egg," she told him coldly, "Drive."

The car moved and Rebecca looked out the window watching Nick's little cottage disappeared into the tress. Nick returned back to his breakfast and Rebecca found herself wanting to desperately join him. It didn't matter that they had parties ever weekend. She didn't care for the people who attended and she didn't befriend them. They were only there because of superficial reasons not to mention the free food and booze. Nick however seemed so sincere and she wanted to spend more time with him.

He offered up a cure for her loneliness.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Any lines that you recognized from the book or movie is not mine. I tried to keep my borrowing to a minimum.**

**Thank you to the following people for adding this story to their alerts: **1Dprincess26, Amor Mio, BaDWolF89, Good-Fellow, Phantomloverfan, SachikoisGreato, Sylviecake231, hplover1616, lorena123, midday, musicsoulster, readerlover16, shippolove844, wereallmaddownhere24, xkimbobxx

**Thank you to the following people for adding this story to their favorites: **

Amor Mio, BaDWolF89, BrendaLovesCastiel, Dark Raven Jester, Good-Fellow, SachikoisGreato, hplover1616, kksimonsmeier1997, lorena123, musicsoulster, readerlover16, shippolove844, wereallmaddownhere, xxkimbobxx

**And A Very Big Thank To Everyone Took Time To Leave A Review!:) **

**Kat: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story:) **

**Ega9987: Thanks for the review! Update coming soon!**

**BreeLand: I know it's sad but it will get...better... Give me a few chapters:) **

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're excited about the story:) I am too!**

**See you again soon! Next update will be on the 17th:) **

**R4L**


	3. Two: Bang, Bang

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!  
**

**R4L**

* * *

"…_Bang, bang,  
Got him with a bang,  
Love him down, down  
I shot my baby with a bang, bang,  
Got him with a bang,  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang…"_

~ "Bang, Bang" – Will. _  
_

**Chapter Two: Bang, Bang**

**Saturday…June 28…**

Rebecca gently applied the red lipstick to her lips. From her seat at the vanity, she could hear the band down in the gardens tuning their instruments. She knew that it was close to the start of the party. People would come invading the house and gardens all for the sake of free food and the chance to meet Jay Gatsby. Some people, however, truly had no boundaries and Rebecca always made Crawley lock up certain rooms to the house that were not open to the public including bedrooms and the towers. The men that Jay employed guarded specific rooms that Rebecca knew were used for business. One look from those men and people went scrambling in the other direction. Not that she blamed them anyways, even those men made her nervous too.

Everyone from New York society came to Gatsby's parties and it should have unnerved her but it didn't for the most part. There were plenty of other armed men that walked around to make sure that order was kept but the sheer volume of people that came never ceased to amaze her. It made a small part of her grateful for the guards that Gatsby employed, even if they did scare her. Standing up and walking to the large windows, Rebecca pulled back the sheer curtain and looked down to the drive and saw many automobiles in all different colors pull up.

People glittering in all kinds of colors and jewels stepped out of the automobiles and Rebecca knew that half these people had never met her or Gatsby. They only came for the party. She didn't really care for the party or the people but she was always at a loss as to why Gatsby had parties every weekend. For two straight years all they'd had was parties every weekend without fail and never once had he given her a reason as to why. Sometimes she yearned for a quiet evening but the curiosity of why Jay Gatsby threw such lavish parties always won out. She always stayed trying to figure out what it was about Jay Gatsby that intrigued so many people.

Tilly came over carrying a pair of delicate shoes and set them down in front of her, "Ready ma'am?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Tilly," Rebecca whispered as she let the curtain fall.

* * *

Nick was in awe. He was looking for Mr. Gatsby or Rebecca but there were so many people that he felt like he was lost in a seemingly endless wave of people. Despite that, everything around him amazed him. Everyone was there from everywhere it seemed like. Dancers and acrobats entertained. A half crazed man played on the organ in the ballroom as people everywhere drank and ate till they had their fill. Music was everywhere it seemed and the sheer volume of the noise and people surprised Nick as he looked around for his host and hostess.

"I'm looking for Mr. Gatsby!" Nick half yelled to a waiter who was handing out champagne, "How you seen him?! I live just next door! Mrs. Gatsby gave me an invitation."

"Mr. Gatsby? Nobody has met either Mr. or Mrs. Gatsby!" the waiter said and Nick knew that he'd been trained to say that, "Champagne?"

Turning and taking in the scene, Nick was still overwhelmed. Everyone was there from billionaire playboys and their blonde nurses to heiresses comparing inheritances on the beach. He was even surprised to see his boss, Walter Chase, losing money a grand room that had at least a dozen tables set up for roulette, poker and all kinds of gaming. Gossip columnists were alongside gangsters and politicians as they all exchanged telephone numbers. Film stars were there as well as directors from Broadway…everyone was there from all walks of life and they all had the money to be there. Picking up a martini glass, Nick did the only thing he could…drink. Glass after glass he tipped back until he heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I might find you here. You live next door don't you? I remember you saying something to Daisy about living in West Egg."

Nick turned to see Jordan looking at him with an amused look.

"Hello!" he said, "This is amazing."

Jordan grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Did you get an invitation?" he continued as he willing followed her.

"People aren't invited," Jordan laughed, "They just come."

"Mrs. Gatsby hand delivered this to me," Nick told her taking out his invitation and showed Jordan, "Seems I was the only one invited. Who is Gatsby?"

"He was a German spy during the war," a handsome looking man said as he came walking over with a glass of champagne for Jordan.

"Teddy Barton, this is Nick Carraway," Jordan introduced taking out a cigarette, "And as for who is Gatsby? There are plenty of rumors. Some say he's a businessman."

"No, no, no," Another man said approaching their group, "He's the Kaiser's assassin."

"I heard he killed a man once," a woman said as she passed them.

"True!" Another man chimed in from somewhere in the background.

"Kills for fun actually! Free too!" A second man added.

"Well, one thing is for sure. He's richer than God," Teddy Barton said as he settled into a table as he looked at a friend of his, "All that money and this is what he chooses to do with it!"

Jordan smiled as she grabbed Nick's arm, "Come on! Let's go find him!"

* * *

Rebecca watched as Jordan Baker pulled Nick up the grand staircase and down the hall towards the doors of the library. It was a room she seldom went into preferring to simply have Tilly select a book and bring it to her. Jay didn't like her being in there and she stayed far away. An angry Gatsby was something she'd rarely seen and she didn't want to see him often. She'd overheard the group gossiping about Jay and as amusing as it was, it also reminded Rebecca that she truly knew very little about her husband. He told her bits and pieces that he wanted her to know about him when they had been engaged but nothing more. It was frustrating and unnerving but she refused to ask anyone about him. She wasn't going to stir the gossip around them anymore by admitting she didn't know much about her husband. Crawley walked up to her holding a silver tray with a single glass of champagne on it.

"It's always boring," Rebecca told him with a small smile as she picked up the glass, "But what is so interesting about Carraway to him Crawley? I can't quite figure it out."

"I couldn't answer that ma'am," Crawley replied as he followed her up the stairs to the second floor. Stepping out onto the balcony that was empty, Rebecca rested her hands against the stone railing and looked down at the intense party below. Confetti was falling and the band was playing on and on as the never ending partiers continued to dance, laugh and have a good time. All were ignorant of what really happened behind the grand doors of Gatsby Manor.

Spotting Nick stepping outside again with Jordan Baker, Rebecca was amused to see Teddy Barton stalk away angrily after seeing Nick at Jordan's side. She stood there watching them silently for almost an hour with Crawley and Tilly faithfully near her side. They both stood at the French doors that opened to the balcony and turned away guests that had tried to join her. She watched on, letting herself slip into the fantasy that she was one of them below. Partying freely and not having a care in the world. She wasn't married to a man she hardly knew and she hadn't fooled herself into loving him. Mary was still with her and Elizabeth was as darling as ever. Everything was perfect and watching the glittering colors, Rebecca almost convinced herself it was true.

Barton finally stole away Jordan Baker from Nick and Rebecca picked up her near empty champagne flute. It was now or never and she had to speak to him before he slipped away again. Maybe she could convince him to dance with her. She'd longed for a dance or two. She hadn't danced in a very long time. Gatsby always abandoned her at the party and seldom did any man notice her or ask her to dance. The last time she could clearly remember dancing had been at her wedding and it hadn't even been with Gatsby. No one here interested her except for Nick. There was just something about him that she like and drew her to him.

Quickly leaving, Rebecca managed to reach the outside just in time to see Gatsby approaching Nick. She stood at the top of the twin staircases with several of Gatsby's men standing around the veranda as they created a perimeter so that guests couldn't get to the landing from the steps.

"Your face is familiar. Weren't you in the third division during the war?" Gatsby said and Nick looked up startled.

"Uh yes, the ninth battalion," Nick answered accepting the glass of champagne that Gatsby offered. Nick didn't even notice that she was standing at the top of the steps waiting for them both. His eyes were too busy being fixed on the back of Jordan Baker as she was being dragged away, again, by Teddy Barton. Rebecca was sure that Teddy Barton was the whiny, snobbish son of a rich banker that her mother had an affair with at some point.

"I was in the seventh," Gatsby said and Rebecca cocked her head to the side as she watched Nick follow Gatsby up the steps like a puppy dog. Rarely did she ever hear about Gatsby speak about the war and when he did it always intrigued her to no end, "I knew you looked familiar. Having a good time old sport?"

Rebecca turned grasped the iron railing in front of her. She wanted to hear exactly what Gatsby was going to say as she turned to look at him. Gatsby's blue eyes met her briefly and he ignored her as Nick followed him up the steps.

"The whole thing is incredible. I live just next door. He sent me an actual invitation," Nick gushed and produced the said invitation, "Well actually his wife delivered the invitation but it seems I'm the only one who has one. I still haven't met Mr. Gatsby though. I've met his wife I like said when she gave me the invitation. No one's met either of them and I can't find them at this party. Everyone says they've never met the Gatsbys before. I will say that I've heard all kinds of rumors about Mr. Gatsby though. They say he's third cousin to the Keizer and second cousin to the devil."

Rebecca grasped the railing tighter as Jay came to stand next to her. His scent was intoxicating and it was the closet that Gatsby had come to be next to her in a long time. She could feel the fabric of his suit jacket on her bare arm. It gave her goose bumps and made her heart pound in her chest. Nick turned to clasped Gatsby on the shoulder. Her husband quickly reached in front of her quickly and grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray that had materialized along with Crawley.

"I'm afraid I haven't been a very good host old sport and neither has dear Rebecca. You see, I'm Gatsby," Jay said with one of his rare smiles as he held the champagne flute and turned to look at Nick. She didn't turn around when Gatsby introduced himself. Instead, she looked at Crawley and the second glass on the silver tray. Crawley opened his suit coat a little and she spotted a silver flask. Crawley winked at her as she picked up the champagne flute. She drowned it quickly as she watched the fireworks go off over the bay. The colors were rich blues, greens, reds and it was stunning to watch. Music continued to play and she watched the people as Gatsby continued to speak.

"Sorry old sport I thought you knew. I thought dear Rebecca would have found you and told you."

Hearing her name, Rebecca turned and looked at Gatsby, "I found Mr. Carraway when you did dear."

The word 'dear' felt like acid on her lips but Gatsby smiled at her and took her glass. He placed it with his own champagne glass on a passing tray and sent her a look. Rebecca could see a warning in his blue eyes.

"Please just…" Nick started looking embarrassed, "I don't know what to say. Please forgive me."

"It's fine," Gatsby smiled as he clasped Nick on shoulder, "You remember my darling wife though, Rebecca. You've met before."

Rebecca wanted to gag at being called his 'dear wife'. It was all a part of an act to show the world how much of a supposedly happy couple they were when in truth they were both apart of an emptiness that expanded past anything she had ever experienced.

"I do apologize Nick for not find you earlier," Rebecca said with a false smile as she turned to look at him, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Crawley, who had slipped away unnoticed returned wearing a look Rebecca, knew well. Business was calling.

"Yes?" Gatsby asked as Rebecca watched Crawley lean into Gatsby to whisper.

"Mr. Gatsby, sir," he said quietly, "Chicago on the wire."

"I'll be in just a moment," Gatsby told him quietly before turning back to look at Nick, "I'm taking my new hydroplane out in the morning. Would you like to go with me?"

Gatsby began to walk with Nick and Rebecca quickly followed. Gatsby's silent dismissal of her had been clear but she wanted to stay with Nick and enjoy the party with him. He brought a thrill to her shallow life that she enjoyed.

"What time?" Nick asked as the crowd parted ways for them thanks to the men dressed in suits that looked menacing.

"The time that suits you," Gatsby smiled as they reached the top of the steps. He kissed Miss Baker's hand in a way that made jealously surge through Rebecca's veins but she quickly reined herself in. Gatsby excused himself and Crawley fetched Jordan as the grand closing of the fireworks started to go off.

"You never did answer my question," Rebecca said with a smile as she stood on the steps looking at Nick, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Nick simply smiled as the music continued to play and the fireworks went off. As soon as the fireworks were finished people went clamoring back to the dance floor and Rebecca felt herself being pulled to the dance floor by Nick. She smiled even more and the moment their feet hit the floor they were dancing and they didn't stop until the party was nearly over and people were leaving. At some point Nick slipped away from her and Rebecca found herself looking for him again. She was nearly knocked over by Jordan Baker who was once again being dragged away by Teddy Barton for what was probably the fourth time that evening.

"Nick! I've just heard the most shocking thing! It all makes sense!" Jordan proclaimed loudly as Crawley, who had caught her before she could fall, helped Rebecca to stand upright.

"What makes sense?" Nick shouted as Rebecca followed them curious to know what Jordan was talking about.

"Everything!" Jordan told him as Rebecca grabbed the railing and listened. A familiar scent of cologne reached her and she knew that Gatsby was behind her. His hands were probably behind his back as he watched the scene unfold. Rebecca missed whatever Jordan said next. Her senses were on overload and she wondered if there was something wrong with her. Every time Gatsby was close to her, she felt warmth fill her body and she desperately tried to push all of it away. Her mother's voice in her head screamed at her to forget the feelings inside. It didn't matter and Rebecca had promised herself that she wouldn't love Gatsby.

She'd promised herself years ago that she would lock away all the feelings he'd made her experience as a woman. Yet, every time he touched her or was near her, that resolved weakened and the horrible truth that she still did have feelings for the man awoke inside her. It scared her and she wanted to run far away from him but her legs wouldn't work. The car that Jordan Baker was in drove off and Nick turned back looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry that I stole her away for the evening old sport," Gatsby said as he moved to stand beside her, "I hope that my own wife was a satisfactory replacement for your evening."

Rebecca turned to look at Gatsby with annoyed look and tight smile, "Nick was a darling. We had such a wonderful time dancing. Didn't we Nick?"

Nick nodded back at Rebecca with a sweet smile, "We did indeed have a wonderful time. Your wife is a wonderful woman Mr. Gatsby and a fabulous dancer too by the way."

"Don't forget we're going up in that hydroplane tomorrow morning old sport," Gatsby said as Crawley came back wearing a blank expression.

"Mr. Gatsby, sir. Philadelphia on the phone," he said in a low tone.

Gatsby nodded and smiled at Nick, "Good night, old sport."

Rebecca watched as Gatsby left without a word to her and looked back at Nick, trying to hide any pain that Gatsby had just caused.

"Good night Nick. I hope you had a wonderful time," she said quietly.

"Good night to you as well Rebecca," Nick smiled seemingly unaware of her internal pain, "I did have a wonderful time as well."

Rebecca gave him one last smile as Crawley came back to stand guard next to her. They both looked up when a car flipped over and an old man with owl eyes popped up looking over the car. Jordan Baker stood up in a car and waved Nick down.

"Nick! Come visit me! We'll have tea! Look me up! I'm in the phone book!"

Nick's attention immediately turned back to Jordan and he waved with a smile. Jealously flared inside of Rebecca but she quickly killed it again. She had no right to be jealous. Nick wasn't hers.

"I'll call you up!" Nick yelled to Jordan with a final wave.

He looked satisfied and Rebecca turned away to look at Crawley, "Send Tilly to draw up a bath. A nice hot one too Crawley."

"Yes, Mrs. Gatsby," he said in his deep raspy voice, "I will."

The evening hadn't been a complete loss and Rebecca smiled a little hoping that Nick would come to next weekend's party. She wouldn't mind dancing with him again. He was a good dancer and she dearly loved to dance.

* * *

**Sunday…June 29…**

Rebecca sat in the beach chair nervously watching both Nick and Jay in the hydroplane. Something about it made her uncomfortable. Gatsby said something as they pulled up to the dock and Nick laughed. It was so rare that they had people over for personal reasons that to see Nick there and know that he was attending lunch with them made her heart flutter with excitement. She'd always liked entertaining but Gatsby definition of entertaining and hers weren't exactly the same. Crawley was standing ever so faithfully near her along with Tilly. They so rarely left her side that sometimes Rebecca completely forgot they were there. A footman came down and whispered something in Crawley's ear and she watched Crawley nod.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked him curiously, "Is another city calling on the wire? God only knows how popular we are."

"It's not the wire Mrs. Gatsby," Crawley said in his deep voice, "Lunch is ready to be served when you deem fit on the veranda."

It was almost shocking to know that lunch was ready and a city wasn't calling instead. It always seemed that Gatsby was being taken away by some sort of phone call. Settling back into her comfortable seat, Rebecca twirled the lace parasol she always used to shade her from the sunlight between her fingers as she watched Nick and Gatsby step onto the dock. She turned to look at Tilly who was standing ever so faithfully next to Crawley. Crawley whispered something to Tilly that sent the girl racing away.

"She's gone to get refreshments for everyone Mrs. Gatsby. Lemonade if that's alright," Crawley said.

Rebecca nodded in agreement and looked back towards the dock to see that the men were walking towards them. The invisible mask of pretending to be a happy wife slipped back on with ease. They had an act to preform and as much as Rebecca hated it. She didn't want anyone, especially Nick, knowing how truly unhappy she was with Gatsby. Only Tilly and Crawley saw her personal struggles and she felt like that was two people too many that had seen her misery.

"We'd better go check on dear Rebecca. Make sure her heart is still beating old sport," Gatsby said, "She is not into new inventions like I am. I think she's afraid one of them will kill me soon."

Nick smiled, "No woman wants to think of herself with no income. Women as young as your wife especially don't want to think about being widows."

Gatsby chuckled, "The stock market could crash next week or something could kill me and yet she'd have no worry in the world about money. I've invested well and very little of it is in stock old sport. There is other business out there besides bonds and banking but those are by far the most respectable."

Nick smiled as they walked up the dock to where Rebecca was lounging in the beach chair wearing a light pink muslin dress. Her arms were bare to the sun and the dress ended just below her knees.

"Did you both enjoy yourselves?" she asked with a smile as she stood up, "You both looked like you were having a marvelous time."

"It was wonderful," Nick said with a smile.

"Good! Tilly's gone to get you both some lemonade and lunch is ready whenever you're ready to eat," Rebecca grinned at Nick as Gatsby moved away to have a hushed conversation with Crawley. She tried to ignore the feeling that they were talking about the wire and other cities. Gatsby turned around after a few moments and smiled.

"We'll have lunch and then I'll tell you the surprise I have for both of you," he smiled.

Rebecca looked at him as she struggled to hide her shock at the idea of Gatsby surprising them with anything. Rarely did she ever get anything from him. Maybe a trinket here and there on her birthday or a gift for Christmas but they were rarely things she even liked or would use. A silver pen set and a pink diamond bracelet was what she'd gotten for her last birthday in April. She'd loved them both but Tilly had let slip that Gatsby had let Crawley pick out the gifts for her.

Rebecca had been crushed to learn that the butler, not her husband, had chosen her birthday presents. The gifts had been locked away in the safe that was kept in Gatsby's office ever since then. She'd snuck the items in late one night when Gatsby had been on the wire in the library. If he knew they were in the safe he didn't say anything about it and she didn't think he cared too much about it anyways. His silence always spoke volumes.

Gatsby clasped Nick on the shoulder and they began walking towards the house. They were already deep in conversation by the time they reached the clothed table that had been set up for an outdoor lunch. It went exactly how Rebecca knew it would go. Jay and Nick spoke about all kinds of subjects from baseball to stocks to traveling. Listening to Jay wow Nick with stories of his travels made Rebecca realize how much she'd yearned for the supposed honeymoon Gatsby had tantalized her with during their engagement. He'd promised to take her to London and Paris. He'd show her everything she'd want to see and buy her anything she wanted or needed to have.

Cold reality had hit a few weeks into their marriage that his whole plan of a honeymoon had been a mirage. Something he'd used to reel her in like a fish to a worm on a hook. She'd stupidly fallen for it and it had taken a while but Rebecca had resigned herself to the fact that everything Gatsby had promised wasn't going come true. He was a fairy tale in the end though. Fake and like in all stories, the part that comes after the 'Happily Ever After' was omitted and revealed only when it was too late for her to change her mind.

Sitting back in her chair and watching them, Rebecca was keenly aware of how out of place she felt. Jay and Nick were siting and enjoying themselves. Right when Rebecca thought that she couldn't bear to be left out anymore, Crawley materialized.

"What it is Crawley?" Gatsby asked as Rebecca looked over her shoulder at the older butler.

"There's a call for Mrs. Gatsby," Crawley answered.

"Who is it?" Rebecca asked trying to keep her voice steady and hide her excitement. She liked to get phone calls but Gatsby was always pressing her about keeping the wire open. More often than not, many women in New York still sent her the old style letters and hand invitations to let her know when she was supposed to come and visit them or attend a function. It was rare that she was phoned but it felt like a small treat to brighten her day when it did happen.

"Miss Elizabeth Harper is calling," Crawley stated, "She's wishing to know if you'd like to accompany her on a shopping expedition tomorrow Mrs. Gatsby."

The thought of Elizabeth brought a large smile to Rebecca's face. She always felt better after going shopping with Elizabeth no matter what the problem was. Elizabeth had a rare gift that she could make anyone smile regardless of the situation. It was gift and Rebecca dearly wished she could have Elizabeth's innocent view of the world again. She'd never revealed the details of her marriage to her sister.

Instead, Rebecca let Elizabeth think the world of her brother-in-law. Gatsby truly doted on Elizabeth like a she was his own little sister and more often than not it left Rebecca feeling jealous. Like always though, she tried to push those feelings down and lock them away. Elizabeth's love for Gatsby was truly that of what a sister felt for her brother. Despite everything that had happened to her, Elizabeth was one of the few people that Rebecca could truly claim she loved. The other person being Mary, who was now long lost to her.

She quickly turned to look at the gentlemen her smile lessening only a little.

"Excuse me," she told them as she quickly stood up and dropped her linen napkin on the table, "I'll be back soon."

Gatsby said something about not talking to long on the wire but Rebecca ignored him. She didn't care about his little wire. She didn't give a fig if someone from his business called. They could call back later. She had a chance to talk to Elizabeth and arrange a shopping day for tomorrow. She wasn't going to let Gatsby ruin her joy. Trying to walk at a reasonable speed down the hallways to the library where the phone was, Rebecca nearly yanked the phone out of the poor foot man's hand that was holding it as he waited for her. Sinking down into the chair next to the small circular table where the phone normally sat, Rebecca held it to her ear with a smile that never left her face during the whole conversation.

* * *

It had shocked her when she'd looked up to see Gatsby looking down at her as she spoke to Elizabeth. Glancing at the clock, Rebecca was even more shocked to see that nearly a half an hour had passed since Crawley had come to get her. Quickly saying goodbye to her sister, Rebecca ended the call.

"How's your sister?" Gatsby asked as he sat down in the seat across from her. He crossed his legs like always and stared at her with a blank expression that unnerved Rebecca. It was almost impossible to tell what he was think sometimes and she was never quite sure how to answer his questions about family.

"She's well," she finally said after a few seconds of pause, "She and I are going to go shopping in New York tomorrow. I be won't here for most of the day."

"I'm sure you'll both enjoy seeing each other," he replied as she stood up and smoothed the crinkles out of her muslin dress.

"Of course," Rebecca told him as he also stood up, "I dearly love seeing Elizabeth and we're both so busy that sometimes I feel as though I've gone a very long time without talking to her."

"You practically write notes to each other every day," Gatsby said smoothly, "I would hardly call that a very long time."

"To me it is," she defended, "She's the only sister I have left so forgive me if I want to cling as tightly to her as possible."

"Ah…we wouldn't want another Mary in the family would we?"

Rebecca's shoulders went ridged at Gatsby cool mention of Mary Harper. Neither her parents nor Elizabeth spoke openly about the middle daughter in the Harper family but Mary's ghost never quite left them. Her absence was like an ache that never fully went away and Gatsby was right that Rebecca clung tightly to Elizabeth. Truthfully, Rebecca didn't want her darling sister making the same ignorant mistakes that both she and Mary had made. Rebecca wanted a different life for Mary and she was determined not to see Elizabeth seduced by a womanizing bastard or trapped in a loveless marriage.

"Elizabeth and Mary are nothing alike," she told him coolly.

"You're correct," Gatsby conceded, "Nick went home by the way. He had business to attend to."

"Reading all those books on finance?"

"Something like that I believe. I did invite him though to go with us to see the New York City Orchestra's performance of Holst's The Planets tomorrow night. Try not to exhaust yourself tomorrow with all that shopping," Gatsby told her as he picked up the phone and poised a finger ready to dial whatever city he needed to speak with.

Rebecca stared at him for a moment not quite sure she had heard right. Had Gatsby said that they were going to a musical performance? He hadn't taken her to a performance since he'd married her. Anything she wanted to go see resulted in her sitting on her own in their box as people gossiped around her trying to come up with reasons as to why such a pretty bride like her was all alone.

"Holst?" she questioned looking at him confused, "We're going to go see Holst's Planets?"

"The Times said it was well performed," Gatsby said still holding the phone, "If you don't like it, you don't have to accompany us. You're more than free to do whatever you wish."

Rebecca couldn't stop herself as practically threw herself at Gatsby. He barely caught her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed several kisses to his smooth cheek. Only later would she think of the incident as the closest physical contact she'd had with her husband in years but in that moment all Rebecca could think about was how excited she was that he'd be going with them to the show. She was so excited to be going with him.

"Oh thank you!" she gushed as she let go of Gatsby. He looked like a cat that had been dropped in water but she didn't care. She was too happy to care. Tomorrow would be so wonderful that she felt like nothing in that moment could steal the rare little piece of happiness she felt.

"Yes, well," Gatsby said smoothing back the hair that had been messed up from her nearly knocking him over, "I'm sure you have plenty of things to do for tomorrow."

He slammed the phone down and Rebecca didn't care that he'd left the library. She was suddenly aware of what it felt like to touch her lips to his smooth, warm cheek. A familiar tingle started low in her tummy and traveled over her body. Her body burned from where Gatsby's hands had touched her hips. Her heart pounded in her chest as her actions were replayed over and over again in her mind. Touching him woke something in her she didn't fully understand and the feeling of his body against her left her whole body hot. Her nipples ached from where they'd pressed against his strong chest. Rebecca wasn't sure what she wanted or needed but her whole body ached for something more. It was like it knew what it wanted better than she did.

It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. Whatever was happening to her from being close to Gatsby and kissing him was new and different. It wasn't the same tingle she felt from looking at Nick. No, these feelings were far stronger than anything she'd ever experienced with anyone. She briefly remembered her mother telling her about a marriage bed and Rebecca wondered if these feelings were a part of that. Whatever she was feeling, it felt deliciously good and akin to slow torture.

Reality came crashing down and it forced her to sit down from the sheer shock of what happened between her and Gatsby, the feelings that Gatsby had stirred in her died down and left her in horror. She'd let herself slip from behind the wall she'd built up and she promised herself she'd never do what she did again. The feelings he brought to her body and mind weren't safe to dwell on and it would be far better if she locked them away along with everything that happened between them. Resting her head back, Rebecca looked up at the ceiling and acknowledged that there was one thing Gatsby was good at.

Slow torture…

He was a master of slow torture and he tortured her every day. He put feelings in her heart and in her head. Feelings that she could never act on and Rebecca knew that those feelings would slowly kill her.

Just like they had slowly killed Mary in the end until nothing was left but misery and heartbreak.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**See you again on the 30th! Thanks to everyone who leaves are review! I'm always interested to know what you think!:)Sorry this one is a little shorter but next chapter we meet a wolf and a deal is made between two people!  
**

**Mary: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you're loving the story!:)**


	4. Three: Where The Wind Blows

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! Reviews are loved!**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

"…_I just want to have a good time_

_Can't I have fun for the rest of my life_

_Just go where the wind blows_

_Here he comes yeah he caught my eye…"_

~ "Where the Wind Blows" – Coco O.

**Chapter Three: Where the Wind Blows**

**Monday…June 30…**

Rebecca sat still on the plush stool in front of her vanity the next morning as she read the letter from a local priest where Mary had lived. It was the second message from the man. The first letter that had come had informed her that Mary had hung herself just before New Year's Eve. Rebecca could remember that day well. The letter had come on a Friday and she'd walked around the party that evening feeling numb.

Mary's death had been long coming but it was still a shock. The few letters that Mary had written to her over the years was laced with self-hatred, depression and humiliation. The tragedy was that despite everything, Mary still claimed to love Tom Buchanan. Rebecca had never found the words to put to paper revealing the truth to Mary that Tom had married. Shortly after the beginning of last fall, Mary had discovered from a friend in the city that she still kept in contact with that Tom had married and he had a daughter. The news had been devastating to her and ate away at her will to live.

Finally, Mary had ended her pain and had hung herself from the rafters of the attic in the house that she rented from the local priest. Father John Douglas had taken her young son under his wing and had written to Rebecca citing that he'd discovered her address among Mary's too little possession. The news had been devastating. The only two persons Rebecca had confided the information in had been her father and sister. Both of them had broken down. Mary's money had been divided between both her and Elizabeth. A private conversation between the two sisters had resulted in a trust fund being set up for the nephew that they'd never met. The idea that little Thomas Harper was now both motherless and fatherless broke her heart.

Scanning back through the letter, Rebecca wrote down the name of the family that would be taking Thomas on as ward. The Duncan family of Cleveland weren't as wealthy as many families in New York but they were a prominent family in the Midwest. Setting the letter down, Rebecca suspected that her father was instrumental in getting the Duncan family to take Thomas on. After learning of Mary's death, he'd been devastated. He'd vowed to do anything to help his grandson. The only condition was that Katherine Harper was never to know of his involvement. A promise both Elizabeth and Rebecca could easily keep.

A surge of anger went through her body and Rebecca pushed the contents of her vanity to the floor. The satisfying sound of glass breaking did little to curb her anger though. Hugging herself, Rebecca looked outside to see Buchanan Manor standing proudly across the bay. It felt like the house was mocking her in a way. The house should belong to Thomas. He was the only son of Tom Buchanan that Rebecca had knowledge of and she'd done plenty of research into Tom Buchanan's background in the first few weeks after Mary had admitted that she was pregnant with Tom's child. Her anger flared even more in her chest as she thought about the nephew she'd been robbed of and she angrily wished that Mary had never met Buchanan.

Tom Buchanan was like the kiss of death to women everywhere. Everything he touched died a miserable death and she couldn't help but hope that Tom met a horribly painful death that was drawn out for months, even years. It was nothing less than he deserved. Staring at the house, Rebecca clenched her fist and angrily blew out a breath. She could only imagine the life Thomas would have as ward compared to the life he should have had as the heir to the Buchanan fortune. The house, the horses, the cars…everything should have been that little boy's. But because of his father's false promises, Thomas would never see a penny.

On his twenty-fifth birthday, Thomas would have access to the trust fund that Rebecca and Elizabeth had set aside. The money would sit in a safe where nothing would happen to it. Stocks could go down, the market could crash and yet her nephew's money would remain safe and untouched. But it would never been the same as the actual Buchanan fortune.

"Mrs. Gatsby?"

Rebecca turned around to see a timid looking Tilly staring at her nervously.

"Yes?"

"Your bath is ready ma'am," the maid said quickly, "If you're ready."

Rebecca nodded and turned to face Tilly, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Ma'am?"

"Find out if Meyer Wolfsheim will be attending the performance tonight," Rebecca said quietly as an idea quickly formed in her mind, "Keep this between you and me though."

* * *

Later in the morning, Crawley stood holding Gatsby's walking stick and hat. Rebecca let Tilly help her slip on a pair of soft gloves and frowned. Jay came to Crawley quickly as he issued orders to a man that was following him. Crawley moved to open the large double doors of the main entry way. Gatsby strode past her without a glace as he continued talking to the young, nervous looking man who was scribbling on his notepad he had like a mad man.

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca followed both men out the doors. Both her car and Gatsby's was parked in the circle turnabout. The large fountain in the center of the drive was running and water shot up and out to create a beautiful arc. The sunlight made it stand out with hundreds of little fractures of light making the water appear to have thousands of tiny rainbows.

Rebecca hadn't been paying very much attention to what was in front of her. The next moment the young man that had been following Gatsby around like a puppy slammed into her. It felt like the air had been knocked out of her body as she nearly fell over. Brighton had rushed to her side and caught her before she smacked down into the marble steps. The young man wasn't so lucky and she looked down to see him sprawled on the gravel drive. The roar of Gatsby's engine sounded and Rebecca watched as he sped out without even a nod or a look of concern.

"Does he always leave like he's in a hurry," the young man asked as he stood up.

"He tends to do that," she said quietly as Tilly came racing down the steps to make sure she was alright, "You get used to it. Who are you?"

"Madison. Chip Madison," the young man said quickly, "I'm so sorry for knocking you over Mrs. Gatsby. I'm Mr. Gatsby's new assistant and I didn't even see you. My apologies…ma'am…"

"You'll get used to it Mr. Madison," Rebecca said again as Brighton opened the door for her. Tilly quickly finished her exam and nodded. Grateful, Rebecca walked towards the car.

"Mrs. Gatsby," Brighton said tipping his hat at her. She could already tell that Chip Madison was going to be annoying and she didn't want to spend another moment in the man's company.

"To Saks Fifth Avenue please," she told him as she sat back in the seat. Brighton nodded and closed the door. Within minutes they were moving towards the city and Rebecca couldn't help but feel anticipation at seeing Elizabeth. She was also curious to know what her sister would think of her plan.

* * *

It was hours later when they were looking through the designer evening dresses that she was able to bring up the idea. The excitement had died down a little and any major conversation between the two of them had ended. Elizabeth stood in front of a three way mirror looking at herself in a black evening gown that hit the floor perfectly and the thick straps that went over her shoulders glittered.

"What do you think?"

Rebecca looked up from where she'd been sitting to see Elizabeth staring at her expectantly.

"It looks very nice one you," she said, "I like how it sits on your figure."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at the shopping attendant that was with them, "I like it too. Add this to our purchases."

The young man nodded and Rebecca stood up. Coming to stand beside Elizabeth, she looked at herself in the mirror as well.

"I need to speak with you about Mary," she started off slowly.

Elizabeth's eyes met hers in the mirror.

"What about Mary?" the younger sister whispered sadly.

"I received a letter today for the father who had been taking care of Thomas. Apparently a family in Cleveland will be taking the boy on as ward until he comes of age."

"Cleveland?" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Why can't he come back to New York?"

"Mary's scandal hasn't died just because she died," Rebecca said sharply, "That little boy comes here and the gossip will kill us all. Right now he has a family looking after him in a city where they're highly respected. Thomas couldn't ask for more…but I can."

Elizabeth's eyebrow arched, "What do you mean you can?

"I have this idea. I want Thomas to have everything that a Buchanan and a Harper should have."

"I agree with you in theory about that but how on earth are you going to give him that?" Elizabeth asked, "It's not possible."

"Yes it is. There is someone who could help us," Rebecca suggested quietly, "We could do it."

"Who could possibly help us?" Elizabeth shot back, "There isn't anything we can do for Thomas now. We can give him money but beyond that? Nothing!"

Rebecca sat back down on one of the many ottomans that littered the store floor. She suddenly felt so exhausted. Looking up at Elizabeth, she sighed. Elizabeth was so sheltered from the world and Rebecca often had to remind herself that her darling sister didn't know about Jay's real occupation. Like the rest of New York she was under the dazzling spell that Jay had spun. Even she had fallen for it. His smile and charm were like a sweet candy that was laced with cyanide.

"There is a friend of Mr. Gatsby," Rebecca started slowly. "He's a professional Gambler."

"A professional gambler?" Elizabeth questioned as she sat down next to her, "How can a professional gambler help Thomas?"

"Do you ever look at the Buchanan Manor and think that Mary should live there with Thomas? Do you ever just look at it and think of Thomas' whole future? Elizabeth that house and everything in it should be Thomas' someday. Buchanan lied and manipulated Mary into believing that he'd marry her. He even gave her a ring for God's sake," Rebecca said passionately, "He wrote to her that he intended to marry her and she stupidly anticipated her wedding night in his bed! The moment Buchanan found out she was pregnant he went running for the hills. He abandoned her! How does that not make you angry?"

Elizabeth stood up quickly with a hard look on her face, "I'm angry. I'm just as angry as you. I just don't see how everything fits together."

"We can't bring Mary back but we can give Thomas everything else in the world including the house that should be his. That's what I want. I want Thomas to have everything that should rightfully be his. Mr. Wolfsheim is professional gambler who can help us."

"Wolfsheim? How can he help?"

"He could fix a game for us," Rebecca said slowly, "A game in which Tom Buchanan gambles everything away."

Elizabeth sat back down next to Rebecca, "That's a very…horrible thing to do."

"What Buchanan did to our family was a horrible thing to do. All we're doing is ensuring that our nephew has the future he should have had. Everything will be his. Think about it Elizabeth. We're helping Mary's son in ways that she could only dream about. I know you think it may be horrible but does it matter at this point? Tom Buchanan doesn't deserve to keep getting away with his affairs and breaking women's hearts. He is a man who thinks he God and deserves to be knocked down as many pegs as possible."

Elizabeth looked at her for a moment before she nodded, "Has Wolfsheim agreed to help us?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet," Rebecca said quietly, "I wanted to know if you were…agreeable with my idea."

A hard look came over Elizabeth's face as the minutes silently trickled by. Rebecca could see the same anger on Elizabeth's face that was inside her own heart. Their parents never spoke a word about Mary or her son but both she and Elizabeth had privately spoken. Always wondering at Mary's short, cryptic letters that came once in blue moon and in four years they'd only managed to accumulate four short letters. Brief little letters that were hardly anything special but showed how truly unhappy with her life Mary had become.

"Speak with him soon," Elizabeth said finally, "He'd better be as good as you believe Rebecca. It will take a lot to con Tom Buchanan. He's smart."

"But Wolfsheim is smarter," Rebecca smiled, "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

"I hope," Elizabeth smiled back, "Now let's pick out a dress for this evening. I want to see Mr. Gatsby's jaw fall to the floor when he sees you tonight."

Rebecca could only offer Elizabeth a half smile. Jay wouldn't care about what she wore or how she looked. He never did. She'd long ago given up on trying. All she could do was humor Elizabeth.

* * *

Rebecca stared at the reflection in the mirror. The dress she wore was white and black. The black lace over the white dress was striking and it made her smile. She'd picked it out with Elizabeth earlier in the day. Elizabeth's excitement had proven to be infectious and Rebecca had even become excited about going out with Gatsby. Rebecca had even secretly wanted to make sure that she looked perfect. Elizabeth's excitement had only triggered hers in the end and had resulted in her buying the current dress she was wearing. It felt strange to try and think about what Jay would think she'd look pretty in but with Elizabeth's help she'd managed. She'd long ago given up on pleasing him when she dressed but tonight she wanted to look pretty and perfect on his arm.

Thick straps went over her shoulder and created a deep 'v' down her back. The white silk skirt of the dress was slimming along with the black lace over lay around her tiny waist. Pearl earrings dangled from her ear lobes and the pearl and diamond necklace she wore rested against her breast bone. Capped sleeves hugged her shoulders and reminded her how soft the material was against her smooth skin.

Her hair was pulled back in sweeping twist like concoction that was soft. It looked like Tilly had taken her hair and braided it while leaving it loose. The headband of diamond and pearls that went across her hair only made it look all the more stunning. The ribbon that tied at the base of her neck tickled her skin all the while teasing Rebecca's senses. She hoped that Gatsby would say something about her appearance. If he told her she was beautiful and they died in a car crash minutes later, Rebecca was sure she'd die a happy woman.

Applying perfume to her neck and wrists, Rebecca stood up and walked away from the vanity. Her dress swished across the floor and she truly hoped that she impressed him. Tilly held open the door for her but she stopped.

"Thank you so much Tilly for all your hard work," Rebecca smiled as Tilly flushed red from the praise. It was rare that anyone praised the staff but tonight Tilly truly deserved it. Stepping out into the hallway, Rebecca smiled seeing Crawley.

"If I may pay a compliment ma'am," Crawley said, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Rebecca smiled, "Where is Mr. Gatsby? It's almost time to leave."

A look briefly crossed Crawley's face and Rebecca wished she hadn't seen it. It was the same look he had when Gatsby was on the wire. It shouldn't have surprised her but it did.

"Where is he at?" she demanded of Crawley.

The man gave her a sad look and turned. He held out his arm as if gesturing for her to lead the way.

"The library ma'am," he said quietly.

Rebecca's jaw felt tight as she walked down the hallway. The heels of her shoes clicking on the tile as Crawley and Tilly followed her. She followed the hallway until she reached the stairs and walked quickly up them to the third floor of the manor. She spotted Gatsby standing at the desk with the wire. He was speaking quietly on it when she pushed the door opened. He wasn't dressed at all for a night out. She felt the anger that had been inside of her earlier that morning simmering to the surface as she watched Gatsby pick up a piece of paper and offer it out to her. He didn't say a word as he listened to the man on the other end of the line. He didn't even spare her a glance.

Yanking the paper out of his extended hand, Rebecca quickly scanned the note. It was simple. He stated that a business matter had come up but he'd arranged for Elizabeth to take his place at the performance that evening. Gatsby also stated that he'd already made the arrangements and Elizabeth would be arriving any moment.

There was nothing in the letter about making different arrangements so that they could attend some sort of function together. No apologies about ruining the evening or what she should tell Nick when asked where Gatsby had gone.

Nothing…

He hadn't even written to her one line about how pretty she looked in her new dress. Staring at him, Rebecca folded the letter and waited. It seemed that the moment Gatsby had handed her the letter, she became invisible to him. He'd sat down in one of the plush, comfortable armchair that were scattered throughout the library. His back was to her and Rebecca felt the urge to throw something at the back of his head. One of the books on his desk looked heavy enough but the voice of her mother screamed in her ear that good wives and ladies did send volleys at their husbands. She disagreed but years of discipline controlled her.

Leaving the note on his desk, Rebecca turned and left the library without a single word to Tilly or Crawley. All she wanted to do was leave the wretched house that felt more like a prison and never return. Squaring her shoulders, Rebecca continued down the steps. She refused to cry. Gatsby had stolen enough of her tears. Crying wasn't going to work or solve anything. She'd learn that long ago. Gatsby was immune to tears, begging and pleading. He honestly just didn't care about her or anything beyond himself. Tilly met her at the front door with three tickets and her beaded clutch. The night was warm enough that a coat wasn't needed.

"Miss Harper's driver just pulled up," Crawley said as Tilly helped her into snow white glove that ended at her wrist bone, "I let her know you'd both be taking the Rolls Royce to Mr. Carraway's house."

Checking her appearance in the large hallway mirror one last time, Rebecca nodded at Crawley.

"Have a lovely evening Mrs. Gatsby," Tilly squeaked and Rebecca tried to smile. It came out as more of a grimace but Tilly smiled back brightly none the less.

"Thank you."

A foot man held open the door for her and Crawley followed her down the front steps to the waiting Rolls Royce. Brighton stood holding open the door for her. He tipped his hat as Crawley helped her into the waiting car. Elizabeth was inside the car already and the both shared a look. Elizabeth's look was one of pity and Rebecca's glance was a fierce glare that steadily warned her sister not to ask any questions. The door was closed and within seconds Brighton was in the driver's seat. The car pulled away from Gatsby Manor and Rebecca looked out the window of the car. Pushing away everything that had happened was a challenge but she managed. The drive to Nick's little was quick but it was just enough time for Rebecca to give herself a mental pep talk of sorts. She managed to pull herself together just as Brighton opened the door for Nick she gracefully slid over in the comfortably large backseat.

"Nick! How lovely it is to see you," she smiled.

"You as well Rebecca," Nick smiled back, "Will Gatsby be joining us at the performance in a separate car?"

Rebecca managed to keep the smile on her face as she patted the leather seat next to her with a gloved hand.

"Mr. Gatsby sends his regards," she told Nick, "Something came up that couldn't be avoided. I do apologize. In Mr. Gatsby's place my sister came. Nick Carraway this is my younger sister Elizabeth Harper."

Elizabeth leaned over and offered her hand to Nick, "A pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Nick smiled as Rebecca rested her back against the leather seat. She was already exhausted from the evening and it had barely begun.

* * *

Intermission came and after the final notes of the piece ended. The music had been wonderful and Rebecca had managed to let herself be taken away by it. The melodies and each piece were so different. She'd enjoyed listening to each one and letting it overtake her mind and senses. As the lighting in the theater changed and brightened a little, Rebecca looked around. People below on the floor were greeting each other and some boxes around them were empty as other one's filled quickly with people anxious to meet friends and business relations. Her blood froze when she spotted Tom Buchanan with some woman who clearly wasn't his wife. Quickly looking away, Rebecca stared at the box directly across from their seats. It had but one person in it and it was someone who Rebecca saw often at Gatsby Manor.

Meyer Wolfsheim.

Rebecca's spine stiffened as she laid eyes on Meyer Wolfsheim across the theater. He tipped his head at her and gave her a smile that would make any woman's skin crawl. Ignoring the feeling, Rebecca stood up quickly and looked down at Nick and Elizabeth who were in deep conversation.

"Excuse me," she murmured and left the box without saying another word. One of Gatsby's men followed her at a quick pace as Rebecca quickly crossed the theater to the other side and climbed the stairs to the hallway that housed the entrances to the box seats. Wolfsheim must have expected her to come because his box door was open. One of his men was standing in the door way.

"Ma'am," he said as he tilled his bowler hat at her and stepped out of the way. Rebecca entered the box and walked slowly to the first row of chairs where Meyer sat alone.

"I thought I saw you over there," Meyer said as she sat down leaving a chair between them, "Enjoying the show?"

"I didn't know you were a lover of music," Rebecca told him, "Has someone finally taught you about appreciating it?"

Meyer turned and looked at her with a smile, "Where is your husband?"

"Home…something came up. Don't ask me though. I have no idea."

Meyer chuckled, "Ah…aren't you a feisty woman."

"I didn't come here to speak with you about Jay or the business or my…feistiness," Rebecca continued ignoring his bait, "I came to you because I think I may have something that could benefit us both."

Meyer turned his whole body and looked at her, "So it is business."

"Not the kind of business you deal with. I know you fixed the 1919 World Series. Which is why I need you to help me with something," she told him, "There's something I need and you'll benefit from it greatly."

"Sounds like a woman is out for revenge," Meyer smiled as his gold tooth glimmered in the soft lighting of the theater.

"Something I'm sure you know very well."

Meyer leaned back in the seat and ran his index finger over his chin, "I'm listening."

"There's a man," she started out quietly, "His name is Tom Buchanan."

"The man who supposedly was your sister's lover," Meyer stated, "Delicious."

"My sister killed herself over half a year ago. Her son in now motherless and fatherless because of that retched man," Rebecca snapped, "Don't laugh at what happened."

"My condolences," Meyer said quietly and the smile left his face completely.

"I know that the same thing happened to your sister with a man. You never did figure out who he was did you? She never even told you on her death bed."

"What is your point Mrs. Gatsby?"

"My point is that I need your help to get revenge," Rebecca told him passionately, "That little boy should have everything in the world and yet he was placed with a family in Cleveland. I want that little boy to have everything that Tom Buchanan denied him. The fortune, the damn house across the bay and everything in that house Mr. Wolfsheim."

Wolfsheim looked at her for a moment before his grin returned, "How do you plan on keeping that house in one piece. It won't be a financial burden on you?"

"When Mary died her money…all of it was divided between me and Elizabeth. Mary had almost twenty million dollars that was supposed to be hers after her twentieth birthday. Elizabeth and I have already taken the money that was added to our inheritance and placed in a trust fund that can only be touched by that little boy. The money can be used for maintained of the house, education and if he wants to invest in something he can use that money. It is the fortune that he should have been heir to when he was born. I refuse to live with the knowledge that my nephew is out in the world without knowing the truth," Rebecca said quickly, "What I need Mr. Wolfsheim is that damn house in East Egg. That house should rightfully be his and when Tom Buchanan dies it will got to that bratty little wife of his. I'm asking your help to get Buchanan to gamble away the deed to that house and the contents within. Whatever money you make off the game is yours to keep. I just want the deed to the house and the land…that's all."

"Are you sure that Buchanan will even bet the deed?"

Rebecca looked across the theater to see Buchanan whispering something in the latest ear of his nightly conquest. She'd seen him earlier in the theater and she knew recognized the tall, brown haired woman as some Vogue model she'd seen before in the magazines.

"Look at him Mr. Wolfsheim," she said softly, "He's arrogant, snobbish and he's a hypocrite. Getting him to gamble the house away won't be exactly easy but if you get him winning enough hands and cards…it can be done. You just have to…get him going."

Wolfsheim looked towards Buchanan and was silent for several moments before he spoke again.

"A brilliant plan Mrs. Gatsby," Wolfsheim spoke, "You're a very smart woman. I'll give you twenty percent of the earnings from the money made. I'll make sure my lawyer has everything legal. I'll have another one of my men start...encouraging Buchanan to play. Make him feel like he's a God and can't lose a hand. All you'll have to do is wait for my phone call."

He stood but Rebecca grabbed his arm, "What aren't telling me? I get the feeling that you're being far too generous with me. What are you hiding Meyer?"

Wolfsheim looked at Buchanan and back at Rebecca sadly, "I've seen Buchanan's face before."

He pulled out a picture of pretty young woman and a man. Rebecca's heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw the face of a younger Tom Buchanan staring back at her.

"Don't think you're the only person who has been affected by Buchanan's ways. My sister and her son died in child bed. I've wanted revenge on the man responsible for a very long time. I've searched high and low but I didn't know who the man was until you pointed him out to me tonight Mrs. Gatsby. So, by my estimations, you are the woman who won the bounty I've quietly had out on his head for a very long time. Hence the twenty percent you'll receive in the game. House, grounds and all the contents of both will be yours of course," Meyer said, "I just want Buchanan to suffer like Rachel did."

The look on Meyer's face would have made her blood run cold but Rebecca didn't care. Tom Buchanan was a man that used good women and tossed them away without any care in the world. He made them believed that they were in love with him and at the last second he pulled away and left them in the ruins of their own broken hearts.

"I'm all for destroying Buchanan," Rebecca said quietly, "I want justice for your sister and Mary."

"And justice we'll get them," Wolfsheim said quietly, "You'd better return to your seat Mrs. Gatsby. The show will be starting soon again."

Rebecca nodded and quickly stood up. She left Wolfsheim in his lonely box with mixed feelings. She was gleeful on one hand that Meyer had agreed but she also pitied him. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to look for a nameless man. It didn't surprise her that Tom Buchanan was responsible for the child Rachel Wolfsheim had died birthing. God only knew how many bastard children Buchanan had out in the world.

Rebecca had been so engrossed in her thoughts that her heart nearly stopped when someone called her name. Standing on the deserted grand stair case that led to the second floor and the boxes, Rebecca turned and her breath was caught in her lungs.

Walking up the steps was a face she hadn't expected to see ever again.

"Matthew?" she said in shock.

"In the flesh my darling little Becca," replied the man. He came to stand with her and she smiled. Lord Matthew Spring was exactly as she remembered him. Tall with broad shoulders and a boyish charm that led many ladies to swoon, his light blue eyes twinkled and his smile was bright.

"I'm not so little anymore," Rebecca smiled, "Neither are you."

"Ah…to be young again," Matthew mused, "Only in New York one night and I already have heard rumors about the lovely Mrs. Gatsby. You married and didn't invite me. I'm insulted."

Rebecca's head fell back and she laughed, "You were in England! By the time that you'd have received my letter, replied to it and have returned to New York, I would have been married already! It didn't make any sense!"

"Yes well, I'm still sorry I didn't get to see it," he teased, "Were you a beautiful bride?"

"The prettiest," she whispered quietly as the bell rang once singling that the show would resume in five minute.

"I'll take you back to your box," Matthew smiled, "You must introduce me to the man who stole you away!"

Rebecca didn't have the heart to tell Matthew that she'd been abandoned by her husband for the evening. When they reached the box, Elizabeth was the first to greet them and she flew into Matthew's arms. Sneaking a glance at Nick, Rebecca felt her cheeks warm under steady gaze as he watched her.

* * *

Elizabeth Harper had proven to be very popular and Nick wasn't surprised. She was a chatty little thing and was amusing. Her outward appearance was deceiving to many it seemed. She was an intellectual being and not the bumbling, dumb, bimbo he'd been expecting. Nick chastised himself internally. Both Harper sisters were beautiful and both were smart. To believe that one was idiotic and the other intellectual was unfair.

The performance had been wonderful and Nick had been looking forward to questioning Rebecca more about Gatsby's absence from the evening. He'd been extremely surprised when she'd gotten up and hastily left their box. When he'd questioned where she was going, Elizabeth had simply waved her hand and told him not to worry. But Nick had watched her from across the theater. He'd seen her stroll into some unknown man's box and sit down. She'd stared at the box Tom was occupying with some unknown woman and anger had been written all over her face. It had made Nick wonder as he watched the conversation she'd conducted with the man in the box. The conversation hadn't looked like a conversation between lovers. No, it had looked like a conversation between two business people and it had looked tense and volatile at times.

Nick had speculated at one point if he should have gone back over and retrieved Rebecca. He was uncomfortable watching her speak with the man while she was under his care for the evening. Nick had wondered what Gatsby would have done if he'd been there with them. After pondering the question for a few minutes, Nick realized that Gatsby probably would have done nothing. It was clear to him that both Rebecca and Jay weren't exactly happily married. It was more Gatsby tolerated his wife and his wife tried her hardest to ignore her husband in return.

Having asked around about the Gatsby's, the only thing he'd found out from Jordan was that Rebecca Harper's marriage to Jay Gatsby had been the talk of the town when it happened and many women envied her wealth, stature and husband. It only made Nick even more curious to know Gatsby and Rebecca more. It was like the beliefs and ideas the public had about them were so far off that it didn't make sense.

Nick was surprised when Rebecca returned with a man that he'd never seen or met before. He was tall and dressed handsomely in a suit. His blond hair was combed back and his hand rested on the small of Rebecca back. Elizabeth seemed to know the man well if her behavior was anything to go by. She launched herself into the man's arms and he caught her with what appeared to be practiced ease.

"Little Bess," the man grinned and Nick was surprised to hear an English accent, "Look at you! How you've gotten tall. Soon you'll be as tall as me!"

Elizabeth laughed, "You came back. You must tell us how London was."

"After the performance," the man promised.

"Before I'm seen as being rude," Rebecca said with a smile, "Matthew this is our dear friend Nick Carraway. Nick this is a dear childhood friend of ours, Matthew Spring, Lord of Kettlemore."

"Here I thought you were the man that had married out darling Becca," Matthew said with a smile as he and Nick shook hands, "I was just getting ready to offer you my congratulations."

Nick smiled, "No, I'm not that man but it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Kettlemore."

"No need to call me 'Lord' Kettlemore is perfectly fine. We're not in London after all."

The two minute warning bell rang and Matthew smiled, "I'll see you two darlings later. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Carraway."

Matthew left them just as the lights began to dim for the second part of the performance.

"How do you know Lord Kettlemore?" Nick asked Rebecca as he settled into his seat between Rebecca and Elizabeth again.

"He'd come from in England in the summers to spend time with his grandmother here in New York," Rebecca whispered, "His mother is Victoria Ashby. Her mother is my mother's next door neighbor. We used to play with each other during the summers. He's a few years older than us but he was like the darling older brother we never had. You'll like him."

Nick nodded as the curtains opened again and applause began as the conductor walked out onto stage effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

**Tuesday…July 15…**

Rumbling startled Nick as he sat at his kitchen table trying to eat breakfast. A flash of yellow startled Nick as he quickly ran to a second window to look. He could see Gatsby making another pass around the house. Quickly going to the front door and stepping out onto the porch, Nick wrapped his robe around himself as Gatsby opened the driver's side door.

"It's pretty isn't old sport?" Gatsby said, "Haven't you ever seen it before? It's all a custom job."

Nick watched as Gatsby walked around the car and patted a head light, "Supercharged engine."

Having been to two more of Gatsby's parties and having spent plenty of time with Rebecca. Nick had come to realize that he knew nothing about Gatsby. Whenever he asked after Gatsby to Rebecca sadness would cross her eyes briefly. She'd offer up some kind of reason as to why she and Gatsby weren't together and then she'd change the subject. It only made Nick all the more aware of how unhappy Rebecca was. He knew she thought that she hid it well but he could tell. He could see it in her eyes and he could see it when she watched Gatsby walk away. It only made Nick all more curious about both Gatsby and Rebecca. They made a striking couple when they stood next to each other but in reality they were strangers practically it felt like. It was like they went through the motions of pretending to be married when in truth they didn't care or weren't happy. Either way, it was obvious that something was amiss between the two of them.

"It's a beautiful car," Nick finally managed to say.

"Get dress," Gatsby said with a smile as he opened the passenger door, "We're going to lunch."

Within Twenty minutes, Nick was dressed and sitting next to Gatsby in the custom yellow car. One thing was certain so far, Gatsby's driving was unpredictable. He drove fast and went around whatever was in his way. Holding onto the door, Nick was surprised when Gatsby spoke.

"Oh well," Gatsby began taking off his circular sunglasses, "Look here old spot. What's your opinion of me anyhow?"

"My opinion?" Nick asked confused.

"Yes. Yes! You're opinion. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me with all these wild accusations you must hear about me. A pack of lies, I guarantee. You've heard the stories?" Gatsby said as someone honked and he hit the break. They avoided an accident as Gatsby correctly moved back over to his side of the road. Nick could feel his heart racing as Gatsby drove faster.

Nick quickly went to defend that he didn't believe the stories but Gatsby jumped in and immediately began telling him the truth about himself. The way he spoke made Nick understand why people believed Gatsby was lying. The story became more and more extravagant with each sentence. They passed a truck full of workers who cheered for Gatsby. The man removed his hat at waved it in the air as a sign of appreciation and Nick was amazed even more by Gatsby.

As they passed into the valley of ashes, Gatsby began speaking of the war and it only made Nick more intrigued. Just when they were about to hit a moving train, Gatsby slammed on the break and took out a medal from Montenegro and a picture of him at Oxford. Nick handled the items with care. They were undoubtedly real and only confirmed Gatsby's story.

They quickly crossed through the valley of ashes and into New York. A police officer tried to pull them over but when Gatsby flashed the officer his card, the police officer quickly apologized and disappeared. Nick felt like he'd stepped into a fantastical world with Gatsby. Everything was different and something about Gatsby was mysterious and yet that mysteriousness drew him in more.

Gatsby fell silent as they crossed over the bridge into the city.

"You never mentioned Rebecca," Nick said after several minutes of taking in the sights before him, "How did you meet her?"

"At the theater one night," Gatsby said, "She was with a family friend of her parents and we were introduced."

"So you fell for her quickly after that? Like a romantic play of some kind?" Nick teased.

A half smile crossed Gatsby's face, "Rebecca is a sweet woman but if you're asking if I love her the answer is no. Our relationship has never been about love. It's a sad thing when two people who love each other can't be together. Don't you think?"

Nick nodded. Gatsby's answer confirmed his suspicion about their marriage but it still left him wondering about Rebecca's side. If there marriage was never about love than why did she always look so sad and unhappy?

Gatsby turned down a street and the car came to a halt in front of barber shop. Stepping out of the car, Nick looked around curious. He followed Gatsby across the street and into the shop. Gatsby stopped at the third chair in the line and gripped the man's shoulder that was sitting there. The man jumped and turned around only to smile a moment later.

"Oh! My boy!"

"Meyer. Meyer. Meyer," Gatsby smiled as the man Nick recognized from the night at the orchestra stood up and hugged Gatsby.

"Smell so good. Look at you!"

"Look at you!"

Both men turned to look at Nick with smiles and he smiled back.

"Mr. Carraway this is my good friend, Mr. Meyer Wolfsheim," Gatsby introduced.

"A wonderful pleasure to meet you Mr. Carraway," Meyer smiled as he and Nick shook hands, "I recognize you from the night of Holst's Planets a few weeks ago. You were the man sitting in Mrs. Gatsby box with her sister, weren't you?"

"Yes I was," Nick nodded, "I saw you and her talking that night. It's good to finally put a name with a face."

Wolfsheim continued to smile as Gatsby moved to the walk and knocked. The small plank that contained the prices for cuts and trims moved and a man's face appeared. He took one look at Gatsby and Wolfsheim and a wall slid open revealing a hallway.

"Shall we?" Gatsby smiled.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Longest chapter to date! You made it! I couldn't wait till the 30th to update. I had to do it now:) **

**So...who's Matthew? **

**Any guess? **

**T****hank you to the thirty three people who have added this story to their alerts! I'd love to know what you all think! Leave a review and see you soon!**

**Angela: The 30th came sooner than you thought:) Thanks for the review!:)**

**Mary: Mrs. Gatsby will be having fun soon enough and yes, Gatsby will have some jealousy but everything will work out in the end:) Thanks for the review:)**


	5. Four: Crazy In Love

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to all who leave a review!:) **

**All Errors Are My Own:(Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

"_Got me hoping you'll page me right now_

_Your kiss got me hoping that you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love…"_

~ "Crazy in Love" – Emeli Sandé & The Bryan Ferry Orchestra

**Chapter Four: Crazy in Love**

**Tuesday…July 15…**

When the Taxi dropped Nick off he was still in shock. The whole day had been a shock in many ways. Going to lunch with Gatsby had been a whole new experience. The Speak Easy was one of the finest in New York and it had been obvious that only those with money could gain entrance. Tom had been there and the introduction between Tom and Gatsby had been uncomfortable. It had been obvious to Nick that Tom was already on his way to being very drunk. Gatsby had left him at the Speak Easy to find his way to tea with Jordan.

Gatsby's popularity wasn't a surprise either. All he had to do was mention Gatsby's name to the waiter and he had anything and everything he could possible need or want at his fingertips. He'd finished his lunch and had wondered around New York. As the hours passed he'd become frustrated at both Gatsby and Jordan from keeping secrets from him.

When it had come time to have tea with Jordan, Nick would admit he'd been a little rude but Jordan's story about how Daisy knew Gatsby shocked him into silence. Jordan had explained how she'd met Gatsby once during the war. She'd seen Daisy a car with a strange gentleman but only now did she realize it had been Gatsby. She told him how Gatsby had gone off to war and when the war ended he hadn't been able to return for some reason. A year after the war had ended Tom Buchanan of Chicago had swept in and stolen Daisy away from Gatsby. Tom had given her a string of pearls worth three hundred and fifty thousand dollars as a gift and Daisy had agreed to marry him. On the day of the wedding though, Daisy had received a letter from Gatsby. Jordan didn't know what was in the contents of the letter but at five o'clock that horrible day, Daisy had married Tom Buchanan.

Jordan had gone on to tell him about seeing Daisy and Tom in Santa Barbra. A scandal had occurred in the papers not soon after and Tom's cheating spree had only been revealed to the world. He hadn't stopped since. His compulsion to cheat had been the reason why the Buchanan family had to remove themselves from Chicago and relocate to New York. Nick had felt horrible for Daisy but he'd been unsure if he could do the favor Gatsby and Jordan wanted him to do.

He wasn't sure that he could invite his cousin, a married woman, over to tea. The whole drive back to his little cottage from the city felt like it took years, not minutes. Nick exited the taxi and was surprised to see Gatsby standing outside looking at the house. The manor was lit up like the world fair. Jordan's words about Gatsby throwing all the parties and buying the house so that he could be close to Daisy came flooding back. He wasn't sure how to describe it but something convinced him to agree to Gatsby's request.

"Your place is lit up like the World's fair or Coney Island," he finally said as Gatsby turned to look at him.

"Does it?" Gatsby smiled.

"Yes."

"Well I've just been glancing into some of the rooms. What do you say we go to Coney Island? We could take my car."

"Oh it's late tonight," Nick said trying to turn down Gatsby.

"We could take a plunge in the pool. I haven't used it all summer," Gatsby suggested as he walked towards the small cottage.

"I must get to bed."

"Alright…"

Gatsby looked nervous and Nick knew why but seeing someone like Gatsby be nervous was strange. It was then and there that he knew he would help Gatsby. Gatsby turned away to walk back towards his house but Nick stopped him.

"Happy to do it Jay! I'm going to call Daisy and invite her to tea."

Gatsby turned around and looked shocked, "That's all right…"

"What day would suit you?"

"What day would suit you?" Gatsby echoed looking even more shocked that everything had been agreed to, "I don't want to put any trouble on you."

"Day after tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Day after tomorrow?" Gatsby echoed again looking nervous again, "Well…I'd-I'd…See I'd like to get the grass cut."

Gatsby turned around and looked around him. Nick tried not to smile as he looked around at the none existent grass.

"Well look here old sport," Gatsby said as he looked back at him, "You don't make much money do you?"

"Not really."

"If you'll forgive me," Gatsby continued, "I happen to run a business on the side. A sort of side line. You understand what I'm saying, right? You do sell bonds, don't you old sport?"

"I'm trying to."

"Right. Well, happens to be a rather confidential sort of thing but you might make a nice bit of money."

"No, thank you. I've got my hands full."

"You wouldn't have to do any business with Wolfsheim. I assure you.

"It's a favor, Jay. Just a favor," Nick said quietly and from the look on Gatsby face, he wondered if Gatsby knew what a favor was, "Yes. Happy to do it."

"A favor?"

"Yes," Nick said again, "A favor."

A smile crossed Gatsby lip and a far off look came over his face, "Well, good night."

"Good night," Nick smiled.

Gatsby nodded and started walking back towards his house. He passed through the archway that was built into the brick wall that divided Nick's cottage and Gatsby Manor. Nick watched him disappeared and just as he was about to walk into his cottage he spotted something. A figure appeared in the window and Nick's heart nearly stopped. Rebecca's form was easily seen as she spoke quickly to someone in the room. The phone was pressed to her ear and Nick nearly called Gatsby back to withdraw his agreement. He considered Rebecca a friend and he didn't want to see her hurt. He knew that she'd never show him her feelings directly but her soft blue eyes rarely hid her pain from the world. Nick didn't want to see her eyes become any sadder and yet he knew that he was about to play a part in them become sadder. Affairs rarely stayed quiet for long and Nick was sure that's what was bound to happen between Gatsby and Daisy.

* * *

**Thursday…July 17…**

Rebecca watched Gatsby nervously pace the foray as she descended down the grand staircase with Tilly following her.

"Is everything alright?"

Gatsby nearly jumped hearing her. He quickly turned around and watched her with a critical eye.

"Everything is fine. You're still going shopping with Miss Baker?" he asked as Crawley appeared at his side.

"Of course," she told him as she walked across the large marble floor. She came to stop in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Looking at him, Rebecca wondered if he was going somewhere. His suit was nicer than usual and something was different. Rebecca couldn't explain it but something about Gatsby was different. It was like he was an electric cord that had been pulled tightly and had 50,000 volts passing through his body. Whatever had him so tense must have been important.

"Miss Baker's car just pulled up," Crawley announced as Tilly came forward with her gloves and beaded clutch.

"Wonderful," Gatsby boomed and startled poor Tilly, "I'm sure you and Miss Baker will have a wonderful afternoon together."

Rebecca resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Wonderful was not how she'd describe the coming afternoon. She barely knew Jordan Baker. They'd grown up in different circles and it had been a shock when Jordan had called asking her to go to shopping together. What had shocked Rebecca even more was how much Gatsby wanted her to go. The moment she'd gotten a call from Jordan, Gatsby had encouraged her to go and accept the dinner that followed. He'd told her that it would be go to get out and have fun with another friend. Rebecca had been quick to point out that she wasn't friends with Jordan but Gatsby had waved her off saying that she needed more friends. It was now that she'd found herself in an impossible situation.

"Brighton will be going with you for safety reasons as always," Gatsby said quickly, "Enjoy your shopping trip."

Crawley opened the front doors and Brighton appeared from the outside holding an umbrella up to shelter them both from the rain. Rebecca turned back from where Tilly had finished adjusting her gloves to find that Jay had disappeared again as usual. He hadn't even said he was going to leave but Rebecca took the fact that he wished her a good trip as a positive. A rare sign of progress from Gatsby on his part and she wasn't likely to see again for a long time. Walking towards the front doors, Rebecca stared out at the bleak day and the pounding rain that was nearly coming down sideways. Taking hold of Brighton's warm, strong arm so she wouldn't slip, Rebecca descended the steps to Jordan's car where a rug had been laid out for her to walk on. Quickly getting into the car, Rebecca swallowed back her urge to run back inside to her bed. As the car pulled away, Rebecca couldn't help but have the feeling that the day would be very long one.

* * *

"I just want to go in to this shop," Jordan said, "Will you be alright out here?"

"I'll be fine," Rebecca smiled, "Brighton is with us. It's not a big deal. I just want some fresh air."

"Suit yourself…" Jordan shrugged.

Rebecca watched with a sigh of relief as Jordan went into the shop. Shopping with Miss Baker was exhausting. The woman wanted to know everything about her and grilled her for details on how every single article of clothing looked on and off her. Jordan had been so picky about the colors, sizes and shapes for the both of them too. Never had shopping been so laborious and all Rebecca wanted to do was go home. Turning to Brighton, Rebecca looked up at him and shook her head.

"If I'm bored, you're twice as bored I imagine," she told him as traffic passed by them. Brighton said nothing but only cracked a smile as a car that had passed them stopped down the street a little ways. Rebecca watched as a familiar face appeared. Dressed in blue pinstriped suit, Meyer Wolfsheim exited the back of the car and walked towards her. His smile didn't put her off as much as it had before. In fact, Rebecca was sure that his smile was almost gleeful, like he was excited about something. He carried and envelope in his hand and it made Rebecca curious to know what was in it.

"I hope you're enjoying the many stores," Wolfsheim said as he stopped in front of her.

"I dearly love to shop," she replied, "Don't you?"

Wolfsheim smiled and ignored her question, "I thought you might like this little bit of information."

He held out the envelope to her. She took it and quickly opened the back. Slipping the thick paper out, Rebecca stared down at detailed notes about Tom Buchanan's personal life. Some things on the list were so personal that Rebecca felt uncomfortable reading them.

"It appears that Mr. Buchanan isn't much of a saint," Wolfsheim continued, "The current woman he's having an affair with is named Myrtle Wilson. Apparently her husband owns a car garage in the valley of ashes."

"I'm familiar with the place," Rebecca said reading over the notes that had been made about Buchanan, "I pass it when I'm going to or coming from the city. It says here they also have a secret apartment. Is it safe to assume that neither Mrs. Buchanan nor Mr. Wilson know about the affair?"

"Mrs. Buchanan? I don't know. Mr. Wilson? He thinks his wife can do no wrong," Wolfsheim smiled, "Why do you want to know?"

"You never know when a visit is in order," Rebecca replied as she returned his smile, "I do like to have all the information before crushing a man's heart."

"I will see you soon Mrs. Gatsby," he said tipping his hat at her, "Enjoy your shopping trip."

Before Rebecca could reply, Wolfsheim was stepping back into his cab. The door was barely shut and the car was driving off. Rebecca watched the car turn the corner and clutched the letter close to her chest. She knew that when Wolfsheim did a job, he did it right. Both Gatsby and Wolfsheim had the same work ethic in the end and it shouldn't have surprised her. Opening her clutch and slipping the letter inside, Rebecca nearly jumped when she looked up to see Jordan.

"Oh," she said covering her heart, "You scared me!"

"What's that?" Jordan asked as she looked down at Rebecca's clutch.

"A letter from a friend," Rebecca lied, "He asked me to give it to my husband."

Jordan believed her lie and nodded, "Shall we get going to dinner? We'll be late."

Just as Rebecca was about to agree, another familiar car pulled up. The driver quickly exited and raced around to open the back door. Blond hair was the first thing she saw followed by broad shoulders and a narrow waist with long legs.

"Matthew!" she called loudly and waved a hand.

The blond head turned to them and Rebecca found herself seeing the light blue eyes of Matthew Spring. A smile came over his face as he quickly walked towards them after having a quick word with his driver.

"Ah! My darling," he said as he bent down and kissed Rebecca's cheek, "How lovely to see you! This is a friend of yours?"

Rebecca turned to look at Jordan with a smile, "Jordan Baker, this is one of my oldest friends. Lord Matthew Spring, Earl of Kettlemore. Matthew, this is Jordan Baker."

"Lovely to meet you Miss Baker," Matthew said as he took Jordan's hand and kissed the back of it. "Lord Kettlemore at your service ma'am."

Jordan smiled and returned his pleasantry with a blush.

"What are you ladies doing today?" Matthew asked as he offered each of them an arm.

"We were just heading off to dinner," Jordan smiled, "You're welcome to join us if you want. Any friend of dear Rebecca is always welcomed."

Matthew snuck a glance at Rebecca before he nodded in agreement, "Of course. I'd be delighted to."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Crawley opened the front door of Gatsby manor. Rebecca walked up the steps with the lights shining the way.

"Good evening Crawley," she smiled.

"Good evening ma'am," he replied as she handed him her gloves.

"Is Mr. Gatsby still awake?"

"In the library ma'am…"

"Good. I'm off to bed as you should be too Crawley. You need sleep just like the rest of us."

"Of course ma'am…goodnight," Crawley said dutifully.

"Goodnight Crawley," Rebecca said with a smile as she moved off towards the stairs. She knew Crawley wasn't going to bed yet. In the back of her mind, she was aware that she should care but Rebecca didn't. She was far too deliriously happy to care about anything thing else. The evening had been wonderful. Matthew had been such a joy to see and spend time with. He was ever the gentleman and even left the hard to impress Miss Jordan Baker with a crush. He spoke about his time in London and answered all their questions about his estate, family and even told them about his pets. Jordan had been thoroughly shocked when she found out that Matthew was an avid golfer. While he wasn't pro like she was, Matthew and Jordan spent nearly forty-five minutes speaking about golfing. He even delighted in telling them stories about the war and his part in it. The night could not have been more splendid. The smile that Rebecca wore on her face never left as she opened the door to her rooms to see Tilly standing and waiting for her.

"Your bath is ready ma'am," Tilly said quietly, "Would you like some tea before bed?"

"No," Rebecca said, "Just a bath."

Tilly nodded and quickly came over to help Rebecca out of her clothing.

"Did you have a good day?" Tilly finally asked after Rebecca had slipped into the warm vanilla scented water.

"The best," Rebecca said with a smile as she rested the back of her head on the large, white porcelain tub, "It was so wonderful. How was yours?"

"I saw the most interesting lady today," Tilly smiled as she prepared Rebecca's soaps.

"Really? Who?"

"She was here at the manor. She was tall and blonde with one of those flapper haircuts and she had the prettiest lavender dress on. She showed up with Mr. Carraway and Mr. Gatsby for a tour of the house. Mr. Gatsby looked like he had a jolly time showing her around the manor and all the new things he likes you know. He even showed her that orange juice maker he just bought. They seemed like a very merry trio."

"And who was this mystery girl? Mr. Carraway's secret lover?" Rebecca giggled happily.

"No," Tilly gasped as her cheeks blushed, "Nothing so scandalous! She was his cousin. Her name was Daisy…like the flower! I just can't remember her last name."

"Daisy?" Rebecca said sitting up quickly in the water and causing it splashed over the sides. Her heart was racing as she looked at Tilly anxiously for more information. She hoped to God that it wasn't the same Daisy she was thinking of. There was only one woman that she knew was named Daisy and it was the last woman she wanted in her home.

"Buchanan!" Tilly exclaimed, "That's what her name was! Daisy Buchanan!"

Rebecca lay back in the water as a sinking feeling consumed her. The seemingly perfect day was shattered by the knowledge that Daisy Buchanan had been in her house along with Nick and Jay.

Something inside didn't feel right.

Was that why Gatsby had gotten so dressed up?

Had he known all along that Daisy Buchanan and Nick were going to be in the house?

* * *

**Monday…July 21…**

"You invited Daisy to this weekend's party?" Nick hissed as he sat in the gardens with Gatsby having tea. Rebecca had been called away by the housekeeper who needed help with something leaving the two men alone.

"Yes," Gatsby replied calmly, "I did, old sport."

"Are you crazy? Does your wife know that the Buchanan's are coming?"

"No and she's not going to know. I don't want to raise any suspicions with her. You can't tell her!"

Nick leaned back in his white iron chair and sighed. Seeing Rebecca was much harder than he thought it would be. She was so kind to him and he genuinely liked her. She was a sweet woman who was always more than willing to go out of her way to make him more than comfortable. He'd lost track of how many times she'd come over for tea and to chat or sent over flowers from her gardens to brighten up his house. She was so generous that he felt guilty. Nick felt like he was taking advantage of her kindness while he was helping Gatsby see Daisy behind her back. Rebecca was giving him flowers while he helped her husband have an affair. It made him wonder how Tom lived with himself. How was his cousin's husband able to have affair after affair and still lie to Daisy that everything was fine and that he loved her.

"Are you sure about this Jay?" Nick said finally, "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"I'm sure I know what I'm doing with Daisy," Gatsby answered, "I…I love her Nick. She's all I've ever wanted. I won't apologize for that. I do apologize if I am making this difficult for you I just…I just want to…I'm sorry Nick."

Nick stared at Gatsby for a long, hard minute before he spoke again.

"What will you do when Rebecca finds out? Affairs are never kept quiet for long. You and I both know that. This is going to crush her."

Gatsby was silent and Nick looked at him for a few minutes before it all clicked in his mind.

"You want her to know about the affairs," he whispered, "It gives her a reason to leave so…so Daisy can come here. You want Rebecca to leave. You want her to leave. Jay if…Daisy doesn't leave Tom-"

"Daisy will leave Tom," Gatsby said passionately, "She has to. She will! I know she will!"

"If she doesn't you've just effectively ruined any trust between you and Rebecca. You'll have ruined your marriage Jay. That can't be-"

"What marriage?" Gatsby snapped, "Do you see any kind of happy marriage between Rebecca and me? Any? This wasn't a marriage based on affection or love or anything. This marriage was based solely on the interest of two very desperate people Nick. Does that sound like love to you?"

Before Nick could reply, Rebecca joined them at the table with a cheerful look on her face.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, "You both look like you've been fighting."

"Nothing is wrong dear," Gatsby said with a wave of his hand, "We were talking about baseball."

"Ah…baseball," Rebecca smiled, "Everyone loves baseball."

"Nick and I were just discussing the next game and if we would go."

"We?" Rebecca asked and Nick was sure he saw some excitement in her eyes, "We've never gone to a game before."

"Nick and I were thinking that we'd go. I figured that you'd be busy with some charity thing during the day or something. I'll get us a box," Gatsby smiled, "What do you say Carraway?"

Nick didn't miss the way Rebecca's eyes dulled or her smile fell a little. She tried to recover quickly but she wasn't quick enough. He could tell that Gatsby's exclusion of her hurt. He wondered if Rebecca had ever gone to a baseball game. She'd probably like it. He knew plenty of women that liked baseball. Rebecca quickly covered her face with a fake smile that Nick could see through. He'd been around Rebecca long enough that he could see when she was faking happiness. He rarely saw her happy and he'd gotten good at differing between everything. For the most part, Nick always could recognize the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sure you two will have a lovely time," Rebecca said as Crawley appeared behind Gatsby.

"Mr. Gatsby, sir," the butler said, "Chicago on the wire."

There was a tense moment as Rebecca stared at Gatsby as if daring him to leave her table but it passed. Gatsby didn't hesitate to toss his linen napkin away. He stood up and nodded at Nick.

"Excuse me," he said, "I'll be back soon."

Gatsby walked off with Crawley trailing behind. Nick watched as Rebecca gently put down her tea cup and saucer. She reached for a chocolate treat of some kind and smiled at him.

"I swear to you Nick," she said with a chuckle, "I'm sure if Jay could divorce me and marry the wire, he would!"

He could tell her poor attempt at humor was a way to hide her hurt at once again being abandoned for the phone. Nick didn't care if Gatsby left to take a phone call but he was sure that Gatsby abandoning a meal or a guest or a simple conversation with Rebecca was a normal occurrence in their house. It was no wonder that Rebecca always stiffened when the word 'wire' was mentioned. Gatsby was always leaving for a call. It only took him a second to realize that Jay and Tom weren't so different. They both ignored their wives for the most part and did nothing to try and make them happy. The only true difference between Tom and Jay was that Tom slept with anything that had breasts and two legs. Jay had so far, to Nick's limited knowledge, been faithful in his marriage to Rebecca. But that last difference was about to end and Nick was playing a vital role in the affair. It all made him wonder if Rebecca would forgive him and still be his friend when the horrible truth came out.

"Do you love Gatsby?" Nick asked out of the blue. The words had come forth from his lips and he hadn't even thought twice. He needed to know the truth about Rebecca's feelings for Gatsby if he was going to continue covering for Gatsby and Daisy. It was rude but he had to know.

"That's such a personal question," Rebecca said looking down at the napkin in her lap, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry," Nick smiled after a few second, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She looked up at him with a smile at didn't quite reach her eyes, "Maybe someday I'll tell you everything...but not today."

Gatsby returned a few minutes later with a smile, "Feel like a walk old sport?"

* * *

**Friday…July 25…**

"Promise me you'll keep Rebecca occupied," Gatsby said quietly as he and Nick walked down the grand staircase of Gatsby Manor, "I need to speak with Daisy tonight and I don't want Rebecca to become suspicious."

Nick felt torn. Ever since Gatsby had revealed his true life story to him, Nick felt pity for him that he'd lost Daisy to Tom. It wasn't fair but rarely was life ever fair. Gatsby had been ripped away from Daisy who had decided to marry Tom. It made Nick wonder if Daisy had truly loved Gatsby why she hadn't waited longer for him. If she loved him unconditionally like Gatsby loved her, Daisy would have waited till the end of time for Jay. But she hadn't and while Gatsby couldn't quite see his cousin's flaws, Nick could. Daisy was selfish and love would never be enough for her. Just loving Gatsby wouldn't be enough to keep her happy. She needed someone like Tom who would give her lavish gifts and expensive trips. She needed material things to prove that someone loved her and Nick knew that the affair would only end in disaster for everyone involved.

He was torn between letting the train wreck that was bound to happen come to life and stopping the affair in its tracks. All he had to do was go to Tom and tell him how Daisy was going to cheat on him with Jay Gatsby. Being the hypocrite that he was, Nick had no doubt that Tom would grovel and promise to remain faithful and so on until Daisy once again became entranced by Tom. It was a difficult decision and he wondered again what Rebecca would do if she knew.

"Alright," Nick agreed quietly, "I'll keep Rebecca occupied but tonight is the only night Jay. I won't aid you in hurting her."

Gatsby didn't say anything else as a footman stopped at the base of the steps and told them that the Buchanan's had arrived. Gatsby told him to wait and so Nick waited on the steps as a server walked over with a glass of champagne and offered it to him. Taking a sip, Nick watched the crowd looking for one familiar face that was missing from the night so far.

Rebecca…

Just as he was about to move and give up hope of Gatsby ever returning, Nick paused when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"I thought I saw you!"

Nick turned around and smiled. Rebecca looked stunning in an ivory beaded silk dress as she stood a few steps away from him. Thick straps went over her thin shoulders and the top of the dress molded to her body. Near her waist line a thick band of beading gave way to pleated skirt that fell just below her knees. Her hair was done in an elegant twist of some kind and a sparkling clip of sapphires and pearls accented her ivory. Pearls and diamonds studs were attached to her ear lobes and a necklace rested against her breast bone. Her heels clicked on the marble steps as she walked down to him.

"You look beautiful," Nick smiled as he took her hand and kissed it when she was close enough.

"You look very handsome yourself," Rebecca smiled back.

Before Nick could tease back that she was the prettiest between the pair of them, Gatsby returned with both Daisy and Tom following him.

"Ah Nick!" Gatsby smiled, "I see you've found Rebecca."

"I see you've found Tom and Daisy," Nick said as he let go of Rebecca's hand. He quickly exchanged greetings with Tom and Daisy. Gatsby looked at Rebecca with a bare smile as he picked up a glass of champagne from a waiter.

"You've met Mr. Buchanan and his wife, Mrs. Buchanan before haven't you?" Gatsby said as he looked at Rebecca expectantly, "I'm sure you've seen them at other parties around New York. Mrs. Buchanan is practically the crown jewel of New York society."

It was like Rebecca skin lost all traces of color. She looked like she was in shock as Gatsby introduced her to Tom and Daisy Buchanan. For a moment Nick thought that she would faint dead at his feet. They both recognized each other it seemed like it was possible to cut the tension in the air with a knife. Nick didn't know what had happened between Tom and Rebecca but it couldn't have been good.

"We have indeed met before! How's your sister?" Tom asked as he smiled like a cat that had gotten into the creamer.

Rebecca's spine stiffened at his words, "Which one? I'm not sure which sister you're talking about."

Tom only gave her a smile that was chilly. Rebecca managed to yank her hand away from Tom's tight grasp. Remembering Gatsby's words about keeping Rebecca occupied, Nick offered Rebecca his arm.

"Shall we?" he smiled trying to lighten the mood. Rebecca stared at Tom for a moment longer before taking his arm. She looked pale and uneasy. The grip on his arm was tight like she was holding on for dear life. It made Nick wonder again if Rebecca was going to faint. He covered his hand with hers trying to sooth her and calm her down from whatever she was feeling. Walking at a slower pace behind Tom, Daisy and Gatsby, Nick brushed his thumb back and forth over the soft skin of her hand and the pearl bracelet she wore. It was a simple little thing with a diamond encrusted clasp. He'd seen her wear on more than one occasion. Rebecca had told him once when they were dancing that it had belonged to her sister Mary before she'd died. It was one of her most prized possessions. They suddenly stopped walking and it drew Nick out of his thoughts. He turned to look down at Rebecca who was staring back at him with an almost blank expression

"Were you with Daisy and Gatsby when she was in the house?" she asked him, "Were you here?"

The air left Nick's lungs. How could she possibly have known that? A small voice in Nick's head urged him to tell the truth. Rebecca would only be angry at him if he lied but he'd promised Gatsby that he'd protect his affair with Daisy. But the look on Rebecca's face…it made him want to spare her as much pain as possible. Gatsby's affair would inflict quite a bit pain to her. Nick couldn't imagine Rebecca not being in pain once she found out about Daisy and Jay. As much as she tried to portray herself as an icy woman who could ignore every slight, hurt and exclusion from her husband, Nick knew Gatsby caused her pain.

"Daisy is my cousin as you know," Nick said finally, "Gatsby gave us a tour when she came over for tea. He showed us all the new inventions he likes."

Rebecca took one last lingering look at him as if she was weighting in her mind if he was really telling the truth. She turned back to look at the backs of Daisy, Tom and Gatsby as they began to walk again. The saddest look Nick had ever seen on her face crossed her features quickly and a mask appeared seconds later. Guilt tore through him again as they passed through one of the many double French doors that led to the outside.

Looking around, Gatsby had out done himself. Nick was sure that the party had cost a fortune. It was like they had stepped into a glittering party from far off place. It was almost too much to take in but it was perfect. Gatsby stood next to Daisy pointing things out. He turned away for a moment and returned a moment later with a man. Nick had placed himself between Rebecca and Tom in the hopes that it would help Rebecca if she didn't see the man.

"May I introduce Senator Gulick?" Gatsby smiled as turned back towards them, "Senator you've met dear Rebecca before. This is my friend Mr. Carraway."

"Senator," Nick smiled as he shook hands the Senator.

"Mr. Carraway," the senator smiled, "Mrs. Gatsby. It's wonderful to see you both."

Rebecca simply smiled back at the Senator as Gatsby turned the man to introduce both Buchanan and Daisy. Nick doubted that she could do much more than that at the moment. The longer they stood, the paler she became and Nick wondered if she was already catching on to what was happening between Daisy and Gatsby. She wasn't a dumb woman by any means. No, Rebecca was a smart woman and she'd figure it out soon enough. That was what scared Nick. Gatsby quickly introduced the Senator to Daisy and Tom before offering to show them around. Nick didn't listen much to what Gatsby said as he focused on Rebecca and the slow steps she was taking.

He felt relieved when they were shown to a table that was above the dance floor. A waiter came with a second chair and Nick motioned for him to place the chair down between where Tom was sitting and an empty chair. Pulling out the chair that was next to Daisy, Nick let Rebecca sit down as Crawley appeared with a glass of dark wine. Rebecca gave a look of gratitude to the butler as she raised the glass to her ruby lips.

"These things excite me so," Daisy smiled as she turned behind her and watched the people on the dance floor, "Don't they excite you Nicky?"

"Nice little dance," Nick said as he picked up his martini glass and watched as Gatsby stared at Daisy.

Rebecca also turned around. She rested her elbow the back of her chair and propped her chin up with the heel of her hand. Nick was sure she wasn't interested in the dancing. She'd probably turned so that she wouldn't have to look at Gatsby or Tom.

"I believe we've met before Mr. Buchanan. About a month ago," Gatsby started as Daisy made some comment to Rebecca about the people below and pointed. Nick watched as Rebecca drained her wine glass before pointing something else out to Daisy.

"That's right," Tom said as he paused in taking out his cigar, "And you were with Nick here at the barber shop."

Tom offered Gatsby a smoke but he turned it down. Nick took another sip from his martini glass before scooting over towards the ladies. He didn't want to watch Gatsby and Buchanan in there little match. He propped up his arm on the railing next to Rebecca and smiled at her. They sat talking for a moment about the colorful clothing and the people below before a familiar voice was heard.

"Mr. Gatsby, sir."

Rebecca's head jerked to look over her shoulder at Crawley was standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Crawley leaned down and whispered something in Gatsby's ear. An angry look crossed Gatsby face as he hissed something back to Crawley. Rebecca turned back to look at Nick with a smile as Trimalchio, the musical conductor, announced that the next dance was the foxtrot.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Rebecca asked.

"Ask you what?" Nick grinned back as a little light came to her eyes.

"Why to dance silly!" she laughed, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

The grin on Nick's face grew as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Would you like to dance with me Mrs. Gatsby?" he said with an exaggerated bow before turning to Gatsby, "Only as long as it's alright with you, Mr. Gatsby."

"By all means," Gatsby nodded as he stood too, "I was just going to ask Mr. Buchanan if dancing with Mrs. Buchanan was agreeable."

Tom stared hard at Gatsby for a moment before he too stood, "Of course not. I think I can keep myself amused."

Daisy was the last to stand. She took out a small pen and with a smile tucked it into the breast pocket of Tom's coat.

"In case you need to take down any addresses," she said with an amused expression.

Gatsby and Daisy led the way to the dance floor as Nick followed with Rebecca on his arm. They weaved between the large crowds to the dance floor. Gatsby's footmen made it easier for them all to move as the footmen asked for people to step aside. They were quickly separated on the floor. Rebecca's hand moved to rest on Nick's shoulder as he took her hand and rested his other hand on her waist.

"It seems your cousin-in-law has already found himself some amusement," Rebecca said as she turned to look over her shoulder. Nick could see it too. Tom going after a woman he recognized as a vogue model. It wasn't surprising to him. They moved in the dance again and after a few gentle steps, Nick worked up the courage to speak again.

"What is your history with Buchanan?" he asked as he turned Rebecca in the dance, "Why don't you like him?"

They stopped dancing immediately. Rebecca became like stone in his arms as she let go of him. The same paleness that had come over her before had returned and a sad look painted her beautiful face.

"I…I realize that he's your friend but…he's no friend of mine nor is he a friend to anyone that I know," she said quickly as she wrung her hands together, "I'm sorry but he…what he did is just too awful."

"What did he do that was so awful? I've known Tom a while…surely it can't be that bad."

Something caught Rebecca's attention behind him. Her gaze was transfixed on it and Nick looked over his shoulder to see that it was Gatsby and Daisy that she was staring at. The way they were looking at each other…suddenly Gatsby whispered something in Daisy's ear and the disappeared from the dance floor.

"They've probably gone to get drinks," Nick said as he turned back around.

To his surprise, Rebecca was also gone.

* * *

She watched as Daisy walked down the steps followed by Gatsby. Sneaking away from Nick, Rebecca had taken a secret set of stairs down to where Gatsby was with Daisy. She stood in the shadows of the trees and carefully walked around to hide behind one. She didn't know what was going on. It had been a shock to the system to see Daisy and Tom Buchanan on her door step and it had taken as much self-control as she could muster not to make a scene. It had been upsetting that Tom was there but she'd been watching Gatsby and Daisy all evening. There was something about the two of them together that made her nervous and she wanted to know why. What was going on? Watching silently as Gatsby's figure came into view, Rebecca's heart nearly stopped as she watched Daisy Buchanan appear from around the large oak tree. Gatsby took a deep breath and with his hands in his pocket began walking to Daisy. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched. Daisy Buchanan gave Gatsby a small smile as he kept walking. It was like being in a nightmare and not being able to wake up. Gatsby reached Daisy and slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket.

He reached down and gently cupped Daisy's cheek. There was a look in his eyes and face that Rebecca had never seen before. His features were softened and a small smile played at his lips. He was looking at Daisy in a way he'd never looked at her and it made Rebecca's heart ache. In the next second, his lips were on Daisy's and her heart plummeted to her feet. Just watching Gatsby kissing Daisy was uncomfortable. All Rebecca wanted to do was turn away and run but she couldn't. Her feet were stuck it seemed as she stood in the shadows watching her husband passionately kissing another woman. In the next moment, Gatsby wrapped his arm around Daisy's waist and pull her close to his body. His lips never left Daisy's and Rebecca had to cover her mouth to stifle the sobbing sound that was building in her chest.

She'd told herself again and again that she didn't care. She didn't love Jay Gatsby. She couldn't love a man like him. Watching him kiss Daisy Buchanan…watching him kiss Daisy Buchanan brought the shattering truth that she did care. She did care about Gatsby because if she didn't, seeing him with another woman wouldn't bring her to tears. Gatsby's lips broke away from Daisy's and trailed down her cheek to her neck and down to the top of her shoulders.

A tear hit Rebecca's cheek and feeling its wetness against her skin, she moved. She slipped off into the shadows and walked towards Nick's house. His front door was unlocked and she slipped in unnoticed by anyone. Stumbling down the hallway as more tears came to her eyes, Rebecca stopped in the kitchen and began yanking open cupboards. She found a bottle of alcohol in one and grabbed it. Taking off the top and drowning as much as she could, Rebecca swallowed the liquid and welcomed the burning feeling in her throat. She turned and walked through the living room as fast as she could. Rebecca flung open the back door to the porch that was overlooking the bay. She collapsed down onto the large wicker chair and couldn't stop the sobs that came from her chest as she dropped the bottle. She barely heard it smash on the floor as her heart broke in her chest.

Her mother's voice in her head asked her what she expected but Rebecca knew the truth. Gatsby was in love with Daisy. The look on his face was unmistakable. It wasn't that Gatsby didn't love her and want her that hurt. It was that he loved and wanted another woman that made her whole heart break. Over and over she repeated in her head that she didn't love him. It didn't matter to her anymore and she hated him. Over and over again a little voice told her that she was a liar and it was worse because Rebecca knew the voice was right.

* * *

Nick had lost track of Rebecca. He'd promised Gatsby that he'd keep an eye on her but she'd become lost in the heaps of people. Standing on and watching the party continue, Nick looked on to see if he could see Daisy, Gatsby or Rebecca.

"Have you seen my wife?"

Nick turned to the owner of the gruff voice and came face to face with an agitated Tom.

"No," Nick lied as he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Tom pressed, "One of the senators said they'd seen her down here earlier."

"I haven't seen her at all I'm afraid."

Tom didn't look convinced as he looked around again, "You live around here?"

"Just over there," Nick said as he pointed at his tiny little cottage.

"Well," Tom said as he set his drink down in front of the bartender, "If you see her, I'll be looking for her."

Tom walked away and Nick let out the breath he'd been holding. It had been close, too close. He didn't know what Tom would do if he found out about Daisy and Gatsby. Nothing good, that was for sure. Taking his own look around, Nick swore softly at not being able to find Rebecca. He didn't know what to do about Rebecca but he had to tell Gatsby and Daisy about Tom looking for them. Quickly walking down the stone steps and down, Nick found himself in the little alcove near his house.

"Hello Nicky," Daisy sighed as she broke away from Gatsby, "We're having a row."

"What about?" Nick asked unsure if he wanted the truth.

"About things…about the future," Daisy smiled, "The future of the colored empires."

Nick gave a small and looked around for a few moments.

"It's Tom," he finally said, "He's wondering around the party looking for you."

Just as Daisy was about to reply, Crawley materialized practically out of air again.

"Sir, Mr. Gatsby sir," the old man said, "It's Mr. Slagle. He's quite emotional, sir."

Gatsby looked down at his feet for a moment then nodded. He walked towards them and gave Daisy a soft smile.

"Excuse me," he said before having a quickly hushed conversation with Crawley. The butler eventually nodded and walked up the steps.

"Nick," Gatsby said with a smile, "Would you mind terribly?"

"Of course," Nick nodded as Daisy watched Gatsby walk away. They waited a few minutes before Daisy went up the same steps that Gatsby had taken. She was silent the whole time and just as Nick turned to follow back, he stepped on something.

A pearl bracelet…

A bracelet he instantly recognized as the one he'd seen on Rebecca's wrist earlier in the night. He picked it up and looked at Crawley who had returned. He stood with his hands behind his back and wore a blank expression.

"Do you think she…Rebecca saw everything?" Nick asked the butler quietly as he held up Rebecca's pearl bracelet.

Crawley held his hand out and Nick placed the bracelet down in the wrinkled hand.

"I think that Mrs. Gatsby will be very grateful you found this," the older man said before turning and following Nick up the steps.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So...Can we aim for ten reviews?:) I'd love to hear from everyone! Thank you to everyone who does leave a review! I'm always so happy to hear from you all! ****A review was posted asking about characters. If you jump over to my author's page, you'll find a link for BECOMING MRS. GATSBY. There are three sets that I've designed for characters so feel free to check it out! **

**GUEST REVIEWS: **

**Kayla: **I'm so glad you're loving the story! More is on the way:) Thanks for the review!

**Mary: **Yes, Matthew will be playing some very active roles in the near future. Things will be changing very soon...Thanks for the review:)

**Angela: **Thanks for the review! Sorry this one took a little longer but I made it nice and long:)

**Guest1: **Thanks for the review! I'm not a big fan of Daisy either:) She'll what's coming to her. Promise! Thanks for the review!

**Guest2: **I'm so glad you're loving the story! I'm in love with writing it! I have posted a link to a website called Polyvore where there are a few designs of who I imagine the characters as. For Matthew, I picture Matthew Crawley on Downton Abbey...blue eyes and all;) Thanks for the review:) More coming soon!

**Guest3: **I'm glad you love it!:) More is coming:)

**ALSO, THIS STORY MAY GO UP IN RATING...JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS...**


	6. Five: Over The Love (Part One)

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you to everyone who left a review! You guys are amazing!**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

"_Now there's green light in my eyes  
And my lover on my mind  
And I sing from the piano  
Tear my yellow dress and  
Cry, cry, cry  
Over the love of you…"_

~ "Over the Love" – Florence + The Machine

**Chapter Five: Over the Love (Part One) **

**Friday…July 25…**

The night had been long and exhausting. Nick had returned to the party to try and find Rebecca but he'd looked high and low. She hadn't been anywhere and even Crawley wore a look of concern. He'd watched the old butler speak with three maids who also wore nervous expression. They'd quickly scattered into the house and party but an hour later they'd all returned saying they hadn't been able to find Mrs. Gatsby.

Crawley had told him to go on and enjoy the party. The staff would worry about finding Mrs. Gatsby but even as Nick danced with Daisy, he couldn't help but wonder where Rebecca had gone. Where ever she was, he'd hoped all night long that she was safe. Gatsby had never returned to the party after his departure but he'd returned later after the party was over and everyone had gone home.

Their conversation about the past angered Nick to no end. Gatsby determination to recreate the life he should have had with Daisy was killing his future. The future that he could have shared with Rebecca was slowly dying a bloody, painful death. Each day it died a little more until Gatsby finally took a knife to it and pierced its heart. The bright, unknown future that Gatsby could have was slipping away with Rebecca and Nick knew that no matter what Gatsby wanted, Daisy would never leave Tom. He could see his cousin and her husband for what they really were, selfish people who destroyed good people and things. When they finished breaking a person, they slipped back away and left that person there to die of sadness. Nick didn't have enough fingers to count how many of Tom's mistresses had died of a broken heart and he didn't care enough to even think about how selfish his cousin was. Gatsby was snared in Daisy's web and like a black widow spider, she'd bite him and it would kill all the good things in Gatsby's life.

Everything had become a mess and Nick wasn't sure how to fix things but he knew he had to fix them. Opening his front door, Nick was surprised by the breeze coming into the house. Walking towards the open door in the back of the house, he was assaulted by the smell of alcohol. A shattered glass was on the floor and Rebecca was curled up in a wicker chair staring out at the green light across the bay.

"Party over?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"Gatsby probably looking for you," Nick said not knowing what to do as he picked up one of the narrow shoes that Rebecca had kicked off.

"He's not looking for me," Rebecca whispered, "He never is and after tonight…he has other things on his mind."

"You saw him and Daisy," Nick stated. It wasn't a question. He knew that she'd seen them. Why else would she have shown up at his house in the condition that she was in?

"It wasn't that hard," Rebecca sniffled, "He's stared at her all night. God…"

She covered her face and wiped away the tear that had trickle down her cheek.

"What happened?" Nick said as he came to sit down across from her, "Between you and Tom tonight."

"Your cousin-in-law…he…he told my sister Mary that he'd marry her. He promised that he'd marry her and when Mary fell with child…he left her. He abandoned her for your cousin Daisy," Rebecca said tearfully, "He left Mary and she…her son was born and she…killed herself once she found out Tom had married Daisy."

"Does Tom know about his son?" Nick asked quietly as he sat down in shock.

"If he didn't care about the child before he was born, why would Tom Buchanan care now?" Rebecca snapped, "I didn't tell him about the child because that child was all Mary had to live for. I wasn't even going to give him the chance to try and rip the little boy away from his mother."

"Where is…"

"Thomas…his name is Thomas," she whispered, "My sister even named her child after the bastard. Thomas is now the ward of some family in Cleveland. Forever out of reach because of that man and his shameless actions…I'm sorry to speak ill of him but your friend is no saint. God only knows how many other children he has born out of wedlock."

"Does Gatsby know that? I don't think he would have had Tom over if he knew the truth," Nick quickly said, "You should tell him."

A tear slipped down Rebecca's cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"Do you remember how I told you that Gatsby and I was a long story?"

Nick nodded.

"I think you'd better sit down Nick."

"Before I ever met Jay Gatsby, I met another man. Tom Buchanan. It was 1918. He was in town at the time and I was with my sister Mary at a party hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Sloan. I was eighteen years old and Mary was seventeen. She was just out in society. It was her first year and the first time she was introduced to Tom Buchanan…she was smitten. She liked everything about him. I should have listened to the voice in my head right at that moment that had screamed at me that Buchanan was bad news but I indulged Mary like everyone else around her Nick. Mary was spoiled and wild and…she wanted her independence. Matthew was the only one who could see the train wreck that was bound to happen with my sister. He told me over and over again to tighten the leash on her but I never listened to him. I always thought that it was a phase she'd outgrow."

"She never did, did she?" Nick said quietly.

"No," Rebecca smiled sadly, "She never did. That first night she and Buchanan made arrangements to meet later. I didn't know about it till much later. If I had known…God only knows I would have done everything to stop her from going and meeting him."

"What happened between her and Buchanan?"

"She started seeing him in private. Their relationship became sexual and…Buchanan promised to marry her someday. He left her a letter with his intentions before he went back to Chicago. Two months after Buchanan left Mary found out that she was pregnant. I remember that night so well Nick," Rebecca whispered as a tear fell down her cheek, "I remember her crying in my arms and showing me the letters. I remember every word that she said as she finally told me the horrible truth about everything. We both knew that the moment we told our parents that they'd make her leave. They'd cut off all contact with her to try and minimize the outfall from the ensuring scandal."

"And you're parents made her leave?" Nick asked in shock that two parents could treat their child in such a careless manner.

"Yes…I remember the day she got into that car and how she'd turned around and stared at me through that back window. I'd held her the night before all night and just like that she was gone Nick. My parents did everything they could to minimize the damage but the damage was already done. People began talking about Mary's absence and then one of Mary's friends, Victoria Brewster, revealed to one of the biggest gossips in New York what had happened. You can imagine the damage that happened then. Everyone knew that Mary was with child and that she'd left New York. The woman Miss Brewster revealed the story to happen to be the cousin of Tom Buchanan's mother. She kept Tom's name out of the public and let Mary burn."

Rebecca turned to look at Nick as tears fell down her cheeks, "Thank God Mary was already gone. People who were once her friends whispered the cruelest things behind their gloved hands and…God even my own parents spoke ill of Mary calling her a whore and publically disowning her and disinheriting her. About six months after Mary left…I went to the theater with a family friend. That was the first time I met Jay Gatsby. He was handsome Nick. He just…came in like a gust of wind and knocked me off my feet."

A far off look crossed her face like she was reliving a distant memory. A soft smile grace her full lips as tears continued to fall. Nick tried to reach out and cover her hand with his but she moved her hand away from his.

"He was in a black suit with a white vest and bowtie. His hair was slicked back and in the dim light of the theater he was just like an ethereal being that descended down on me," Rebecca continued softly, "There was something about him Nick that just drew me in. He was…warm and made me feel like I was the only person in the room that mattered to him. He was like the sun and I couldn't help but be pulled in by the smile and the charm. His words, the way he looked at…everything made me want to know him more. When he asked to call on me the next morning I said yes without any hesitation. I didn't think about anything else but seeing his smile again. There was something about him…everyone is drawn into him Nick. I've always tried to figure out what it is about him that people like but…I don't know what it is."

"Did he call on you?" Nick asked quietly wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"My mother nearly fainted when Jay Gatsby showed up on her doorstep asking for me," Rebecca laughed tearfully, "She did everything that she possibly could to leave us alone. She wanted me to marry Jay Gatsby so badly. It would lessen the damage that Mary had created. I sat in that drawing room with him for hours just talking about nothing. It wasn't hard not to like Gatsby and it was so easy to fall in love with him. He was so sweet and he had this laughter that just made me feel like I was on high when I was able to make him laugh. He used to send two dozen lily flowers every Monday morning for the week. On Friday, he'd always send a dozen roses. Without fail they'd always showed up. He used to go walking with me in Central Park. He took me out once a week to some new place in New York. The opera, the theater…a shop…a tea room…a restaurant…always somewhere knew. I can even remember him taking me to Coney Island and watching him win me bear. It wasn't hard not to fall in love with a man like that. It was like a fairy tale. He was everything a woman could ever want. Kind, generous…and he made me feel like I was all he wanted in the world. I should have listened to the rational side of my mind when it told me that no man was as perfect as Gatsby seemed but the little girl inside of me was enamored with the idea of finally finding my prince charming. I truly believed that…and when Jay Gatsby proposed to me on that warm April night in that beautifully lighted garden…I stupidly said yes. I should have said no. I should have said no and went running for the hills Nick. I should have gone far…far away."

It shocked Nick to know that Gatsby had once romanced Rebecca. Their marriage was so frost that to know that Gatsby once made Rebecca excited and gave her flowers seemed so out of character. It didn't match with the cold sometimes mean husband that he was to her.

"Gatsby sent you flowers once?" Nick said, "He actually sent you flowers?"

"They were so beautiful," Rebecca told him with a heart breaking smile that quickly disappeared, "They stopped coming after we became engaged. Gatsby stopped coming too. The closer it got to our wedding day…the more distance he put between us. I thought he was just nervous. I'd heard so many girls talk about how their grooms had been nervous on their wedding days. I thought he was just like that but looking back now…Gatsby wasn't nervous. He'd done his wooing. I'd agreed to marry him and I guess to him the job was done. All he had to do was make a few appearances here and there to please my parents and let me plan a wedding that supposedly filled my heart with content. I married Gatsby in August 1920. My mother made sure it was the society wedding of the decade. She made absolutely sure that everyone and anyone who mattered were there at the church. I thought about not marrying him one second on that day when I'd been waiting for my father and the car to come and collect me. As soon as that thought passed over my mind…I pushed it away. All I could think about was how I'd be leaving him in front of all New York. I believed myself in love with him. I'd never said it to his face but I believed it. I convinced myself time and time again that he loved me too. All of his actions had to mean something…I convinced myself that all the gifts, the smiles, the stupid outings and the special way he made me feel…it all had to be love Nick. There wasn't any other option. So that warm August day, I married Jay Gatsby and I got the only kiss I've gotten from him that day. A simple, quick peck on the lips that made the people in that church clap politely and that stupid kiss made me believe that I was in love with him all over again. The questioning was gone and I stupidly became the blushing bride. I fell into the exact role he wanted me to play and I played it well Nick."

Her voice cracked on the last words as tears fell down her face, "Oh, how I stupidly believed myself to be in love with him. The party afterwards passed without any problems. People congratulated us and other women stared at me with envy. That day was the last time I danced with him. We retired from the party around nine and I went with Tilly. My mother had told me all about the wedding night and I was anxious like any other bride would be. I must have sat there for hours. When I finally found Jay, he was sitting in his room with a brandy. That was the first night I learned just how cold he could be. Here I was…this twenty year old bride and as I stood in front of him in my little negligee, Gatsby finally told me the truth. He'd simply married me to help business and my marriage to him eased the scandal my sister had created. He didn't care about me like I cared about him and he banished me from his rooms. I stupidly believed in love like Mary. The only blessing that came from that whole thing was the knowledge that I had never confessed my love to him. I was spared that humiliation. The morning after that disastrous night he came to me at breakfast and explained how I was to change nothing in the house or on the grounds. Everything was the way he wanted it. There are plenty of things about the house I dislike and no matter how much I protested to him about he'd never listen. Gatsby never listens to me. To him, I'm just another wall hanging that can be ignored."

"I'm sorry," Nick said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Rebecca asked, "You didn't-"

She stopped as she looked at him. Nick could see that the puzzle was finally coming together in her head and that she understood.

"You brought Daisy to the house," she choked out, "You brought Jay and her together!"

"Jordan Baker told me about how Gatsby had fallen in love with her five years ago in Louisville. She told me about how Gatsby had loved her since then and all he wanted was for me to invite her for tea," Nick said as he tried to reach out and touch her.

Rebecca jerked away from him and stood up. She hugged the column that was a part of the railing tightly. The look on her face would be forever etched into his mind. She looked like someone dearly beloved to her had just died. Horror mixed with grief crossed her delicate features as she stared at him with hurt in her eyes.

"You…you didn't just bring her over to the manor because she wanted to see the inventions. Gatsby brought you over didn't he? He wanted her to see the house and everything. Oh…God!"

Nick watched as she sunk down to the floor in tears, "Everything inside was exactly the way he wanted it. I could never figure out why I wasn't allowed to change things. I just thought Gatsby was picky about things. It never occurred to me that it was because of a woman. But now…having seen him and Daisy together…everything makes sense. All his interest in you and all the parties…he was waiting for her from across the bay. He wanted her to come to the perfect house he'd built for her and now...he wants to play house with her and bed her like he should have bedded me. He loves her Nick! I can see it in the way he looks at her. I could live with him despising me and everything else but it's unbearable that he loves her. I could always live a half-life without his love but…I want his love...how could he pick her over me? How could he pick Daisy Buchanan?"

Rebecca's tears turned to sobs as she sat on the floor and hugged herself. Nick had never seen her so upset and he had no idea what to do. He knew from her jerking away earlier that his comfort wasn't welcome. She wouldn't want the man who'd aid her husband's affair to touch her. Running a hand through his hair, Nick felt helpless. It was feeling he was getting used to feeling. He wasn't sure who to call or what to do. Just as he was about to give up and let Rebecca cry herself to sleep on the floor, Nick heard a knock at the door. Taking one look at Rebecca, Nick quickly ran to the front door and opened it. He'd expected Gatsby or Crawley to be on the porch but he was shocked to see a different man.

Matthew Spring, Earl of Kettlemore stood on his steps wearing a nervous expression on his face.

"Is Rebecca here?" he asked quickly.

Nick nodded and held open the door widely. Matthew entered the house and Tilly followed after him. The Earl was impeccably dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a matching vest. His snow white shirt and dark tie looked shaded in the low light of the hallway.

"I heard about what happened with Gatsby," Matthew said quickly, "How long has Rebecca been here alone?"

"A few hours," Nick said, "Why?"

"Is she drunk?"

"I don't think so. She's a mess though."

Matthew pinched the bridge of nose and closed his eyes, "I figure that much. Most women are when they catch their husbands feeling up another woman."

"Daisy," Nick said quietly, "The woman Gatsby was kissing is named Daisy. She's my cousin."

Matthew's eyes flew open and he stared at Nick angrily, "You let your cousin run around kissing married men?"

"Daisy is married. I have no sway over her."

"Isn't this just turning into the perfect little drama," Matthew snapped, "I'm guessing that you were somehow involved in all this. It doesn't matter that she was married. If that woman was your cousin you had a duty to keep her out of trouble! You didn't have to do anything to bring this stupid affair about but you did anyway. You practically handed your married cousin to Gatsby on a silver tray."

Nick felt embarrassment and guilt flood through him as he stared back at the angry Earl, "I realize that now."

Matthew looked like he was going to yell at him again for a moment but the look passed and the Earl turned to look at Tilly.

"Go to Gatsby Manor and get a few things for your mistress. A few days' worth of clothing and be back here in fifteen minutes. If the butler asks what going on, tell him that Mrs. Gatsby will be staying with a family friend for a few days while she gets over her shock. The butler probably knows what happening too if he's as good as a butler as Rebecca insists he is. A good butler always knows what happening in his household."

Tilly nodded and quickly left the house as Matthew turned back to Nick.

"Where is Rebecca?" he asked.

"The back porch," Nick said quietly as he led the way to the living room. He stopped in the middle of the room and watched as Matthew walked slowly towards the still sobbing Rebecca. He crouched down in front of Rebecca the moment he reached her. Nick watched as Rebecca took one look at Matthew and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my darling," Matthew said softly as he drew her close to him in his arms, "Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not going to be okay. I'm a silly, stupid woman," Rebecca sobbed, "Why? Why did he do that?"

Nick watched as Matthew comforted her as she sobbed harder. Rebecca was barely breathing as she pulled herself away from Matthew and sobbed. She sounded like she was choking as Matthew drew out his handkerchief and dabbed away her tears. Nick took a step back towards the kitchen to leave the two of them alone on the porch as he tried to digest everything that had happened. He took another step back and bumped into a small person behind him. He turned and caught Tilly before she could fall down onto the couch. The maid looked nervous as she carried a cashmere blanket.

"I spoke with Mr. Crawley earlier Mr. Carraway," she said quickly with her head down, "He and I both agreed that calling Lord Kettlemore was the wisest thing to do. Mr. Gatsby was being detained by Mr. Wolfsheim and I don't think he's who she really wants or needs to see right now. I completed the task Lord Kettlemore asked me. Higgins, his driver has Mrs. Gatsby's things."

"You did the right thing. I don't think she wants to see Gatsby either," Nick whispered as he watched Rebecca curl into herself and cried. Matthew held her tightly against him and gently cupped the back of her head.

Watching her, Nick knew Rebecca been a good, dutiful wife. For years, she'd repressed away pain, anger and sadness. It was like everything was bubbling to the surface and had boiled over in one night. He could hear her over and over again telling Matthew that she was stupid for marrying Gatsby. That everything was her fault and that she just wanted the pain to stop. Nick knew as he stood in his dark living room watching the English Earl comfort a broken woman that he should have stopped Gatsby. Nick wished he could rewind time and make so that Mary never met Buchanan and make it so that Rebecca never married Gatsby. Deep down, Nick knew that it was a silly fantasy but he couldn't help but wish it was true.

"I hope she won't be angry that we told Lord Kettlemore what happened," Tilly said quietly, "I know she wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. Especially anyone at the estate Mr. Carraway…she couldn't bear to see anymore pity in anymore people's eyes. She already hates the pity looks she gets now. This would only make it worse."

Nick nodded and watched as Matthew standup in front of Rebecca's huddled form. He gently took her hand and made her stand up as well. He pulled her into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin as he cradled her close to him. His lips moved as he whispered something softly to her in comfort. Rebecca's shoulders violently shook as she sobbed. Nick wasn't sure how long they all stood in their places but eventually Matthew looked up and with a look summoned Tilly to him.

"Go make sure my driver is ready," he told her softly, "I'd like to leave as soon as possible Tilly. It's been a long night for everyone."

Tilly nodded and quickly scurried off to do as she was told.

"Should I summon Crawley or one of the footmen from Gatsby's to help?" Nick asked as he watched Matthew detach himself away from Rebecca's exhausted grasp.

"No," Matthew said as he scooped Rebecca up into his arms. Rebecca's head rolled on his shoulder till her forehead rested against his neck. An arm fell limp by her side and the other one rested against her chest. Her form looked like it was light as a feather in Matthew's arms as he carried her with easy. But it was her eyes that scared Nick the most. Her expression and eyes were blank like she'd died. It was like she barely registered that Matthew had picked her up or what was happening around her. Stepping aside, Nick followed as Matthew easily walked towards the front door of the cottage at a quick pace.

"You're taking her where?"

"I'm taking her to East Egg with me," Matthew said as Tilly held open the front door, "Rebecca will spend the night there at Ashby House."

"And if Gatsby should come looking for her?"

Matthew stopped halfway down the stone path to drive and turned.

"You seem like a competent liar Mr. Carraway," he said, "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

The way Matthew spoke was calm and collected but Nick couldn't help but feel like Kettlemore had just slighted him. The driver of Matthew's car opened the back door. Nick watched as Matthew tenderly put Rebecca in his car. Tilly brought with her a soft cashmere blanket that Matthew used to wrap Rebecca up with. She stirred for a moment but Matthew said something to her. All she did was nod to him and she closed her eyes again. The moment Rebecca was seated and comfortable; Matthew motioned for Tilly to join her mistress in the back of the car. The maid quickly slipped in and the driver closed the door blocking both women from sight.

"She's not going to be able to make it home tonight Carraway," Matthew finally said as his driver opened the passenger door in the front, "Do you think that all of New York doesn't see how he treats her? For God's sake, Gatsby brought his own mistress to a party and forced his wife to sit next to her. Not to even mention what it must have been like for her in the presence of Tom Buchanan. God only knows how much more of that humiliation will be suffered by her in the coming weeks. Gatsby hasn't done much in the past few years to stop the tongue wagging about him and his wealth or the fact that it's obvious he doesn't exactly like his wife. If I can protect her from the looks of pity everyone gives and the humiliation of her husband's affair for one night, I'll do it. She'll come back to your house sometime tomorrow. Till then just tell whoever comes looking for her that she's with a friend. Though Mr. Carraway, I doubt anyone will come looking."

Matthew stepped into the front seat of the black Rolls Royce and slammed the door shut. Within a minute, the car was moving steadily down Nick's little gravel driveway and into the night.

* * *

**Saturday…July 26…**

He'd barely slept the night before. Nick tiredly rubbed his eyes as he walked up towards Gatsby House through the path that connected the properties. His mind had been overloaded with information it felt like as he'd laid in bed the night before trying to process everything Rebecca had told him. That she had once fallen in love with Gatsby shocked him. He'd always just assumed that Gatsby loved her in his own way behind closed doors. At first, he'd though that maybe Gatsby was just aloof around people when Rebecca was with him but now everything made sense and his guilt multiplied. Cutting up the stone paths to the front of the house, Nick easily spotted Elizabeth Harper walking down the steps of Gatsby Manor. He quickened his pace and managed to get to her car and open the door to the back just before the driver could.

"Mr. Carraway," Elizabeth Harper said coolly.

Nick flinched inside hearing her voice. She must have known that he had something to do with Gatsby's affair. She must have already spoken to Rebecca and Matthew earlier in the morning.

"Miss Harper," he said as he tried to smile, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Would you ride with me? My driver will bring you home."

"Of course," Nick told her feeling like he owned both Harper sisters something. He climbed in after her and settled back into the spacious seat Rolls Royce. The driver quickly started the car and pulled the car around the large fountain in front of Gatsby Manor and down the winding drive to the gates from Normandy. The moment the gates were all the way opened and the car pulled through, Elizabeth turned to look at Nick. A second later the sound of a hand hitting flesh echoed through the car and Nick felt blinding pain on his left cheek.

"How could you?" Elizabeth angrily demanded, "How can you let that animal and his wife do what they're doing!"

Nick rubbed his cheek from where Elizabeth's hand had hit. It was stinging and he wondered if it would bruise. Judging from the force which Elizabeth had hit him; Nick wouldn't be surprised if it did. It was nothing less than he deserved though.

"She was a friend to you and you left that whore into your house!"

"Daisy is my cousin," Nick defended quietly; "She's not a whore."

"I don't care if she's the Queen of England. She was kissing my brother-in-law!"

"Jay isn't innocent either."

"Oh I know that! I've known that for years. My sister thinks that no one can see through her fake smile but everyone can. We've all known for years that she's miserable with that man. The only person she thinks she's able to fool is herself," Elizabeth said, "After what happened last night…she probably won't even bother to hide her misery anymore. Everyone knows about it already."

Nick blood went cold, "Everyone?"

"Matthew paid off a few of the papers not to release any details," Elizabeth sighed, "He doesn't want Rebecca to suffer anymore humiliation…yet."

"Yet?"

"Nick this is New York! Everyone will know soon enough. Do you think my sister needs to see her face, name and the news that Gatsby is having an affair splashed across every front page? It will kill her and after last night-"

"What happened last night?" Nick interrupted.

Elizabeth sighed again, "Tilly went to go get a nightgown for Rebecca to change into after her bath. She left and Rebecca locked herself in the dressing room. Not even Matthew could get her to open the door. That's when he sent a letter to me. I was just getting home from a dinner party down town at Mrs. Banks' house when my butler brought me the letter. I went to Rebecca as quickly as I could. I've already lost one sister and I refuse to lose another."

"I'm sorry about your sister Mary," Nick said quietly, "Rebecca told me what happened."

"Thank you but between the two of us…Mary has ruined everything. She was a stupid little idiot."

Nick turned and looked at her shocked. He didn't understand what she meant and Elizabeth must have seen his confusion in his face.

"I'm assuming that Rebecca told you everything that happened…even Mary's affair with Tom Buchanan?"

"Yes…I'm aware of it."

"You must understand something," Elizabeth said slowly, "I loved my sister. I still love her but Mary was wild. She never listened and my mother indulged her every desire. Last night…after I got to Ashby Manor…it was so quiet in that room Nick. It was like this dreadful silence surrounded the house. Matthew thought that Rebecca had hurt herself. He kept begging her to answer him and not to do anything irrational while the servants looked for the key to the dressing room. I kept wondering over and over again if I would be burying another sister."

"Is Rebecca alright?" Nick asked worriedly.

Elizabeth looked at him with a sad smile, "She's fine. I think she was so exhausted from everything that she just…gave up. We found her curled up asleep on the window seat. Tilly helped her change into a nightgown and Matthew carried her to bed. When I left this morning Matthew had just finished breakfast and was arranging to have breakfast try taken up with him for Rebecca."

Nick didn't know what to say. Guilt was pulsing through his veins. He'd started everything and what had happened last night was his fault. Introducing Gatsby and Daisy again had been a mistake. He should have listened to himself when he'd decided to change his mind. Deep down, he'd known all along this would hurt Rebecca but he'd lived in denial that she'd never find out. Elizabeth was right when she said that secrets in New York didn't stay secrets for long. Soon enough everyone would know that Gatsby was having an affair. Matthew could only pay off reporters for so long and Nick was sure there wasn't enough money in the world to pay everyone in the city off not to gossip.

"Matthew is a good friend," Nick finally said.

"Friend?" Elizabeth said looking at him incredulously, "Matthew isn't her friend."

It was Nick's turn to look confused as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Matthew came back for her," she told him, "He didn't come back for anyone but her. The day of the day we went to hear The Planets was the day Matthew came back from England. You should have heard him Nick. All he wanted to know about was Rebecca. When I told him that she had married Gatsby, it heartbreaking to see his face and know that he's loved her since we were children. If Mary hadn't run off with Tom Buchanan and gotten pregnant, Rebecca would have never married Gatsby."

"You don't know that," Nick insisted.

"Matthew went to fight in the Great War and it nearly broke Rebecca's heart. They wrote to each other almost every day. Matthew warned her again and again to exercise more control on Mary. We all thought that it was just a phase she was going through. We had no idea but I think Matthew knew this was always going to happen. I remember the day Gatsby came and swept her off her feet Nick. Matthew never confessed to loving her and I am sure if he had…Rebecca wouldn't have looked twice at Jay Gatsby. If my parents hadn't been so…selfish and just…hid Mary pregnancy…if Mary had for once kept her mouth shut...I know in my heart of hearts that Matthew would have married her. He would have come back here the moment after the war ended but there was so much that needed to be rebuilt. If he had come back here like I begged him…Rebecca would be in England now with a child or two maybe. Instead, all she has is an unhappy marriage, a house that is more like a prison and a friend who can't even claim to be a friend," Elizabeth said as she stared at him, "Which future do you think I wanted for her Mr. Carraway?"

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**So, Nick finally knows the truth about both Gatsby and Matthew! Up next: Matthew and Rebecca...Gatsby and Daisy...**

**I know this one was a little shorter but that doesn't mean it was any less important. I didn't do as much editing as I normally do and I apologize but ****OMG! Thank you to everyone who left a review! Over twenty reviews! I am so grateful! I loved hearing what you all thought about Gatsby! He'll improve soon! Give him a few chapters! **

**There is a poll open on my author's page! Just jump over and take a vote! I'm curious to know who everyone wants Rebecca to be with, Matthew or Gatsby or even Nick:) **

**Guest #1: Thank you so much for the review! **

**Mary: Thank for the review! Gatsby will get there! Gotta give him some time though! Hope this update was a little quicker for you!:) **

**Guest #2: Thanks for the review. I can't give too much away but yes, his face will be awesome! **

**Guest #3: Thank you so much for the review! Daisy will have...some difficulties in the near future! Don't worry!:) **

**Alyssa: Thanks for the review! I promise there will be plenty of Gatsby/Rebecca time coming! Don't worry! So glad you're loving the story!:) **

**Guest #4: Thanks for the review! Gatsby will have his eyes opened soon enough! I promise! Don't worry about Daisy and Tom! I have plans for them:) **

**Angela: I'm so sorry about getting soaked:( but I'm happy I made your day! Seeing your reviews always brings a smile to my face:) Thanks for the review!**

**Guest #5: I'm so glad you're loving the story! Thanks for the review!:) **

**Isa: I'm so glad you're loving it:) I will try and update sooner. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this:) Thanks for the review:) **

**Ema: Thanks for the review:) I can't give too much away but there will be plenty of groveling to come.**

**Team Rebbecca: I know that things look bad now but they'll improve:) I've got plans for everyone and I think you'll like the way it works out:)Promise!****Thanks for the review:)**

**Anonymous: Thank you so much for the review:) You're so sweet:) **

**Christina: I'm so glad you're loving the story! I love getting to write this story:) I can't give you any hints on Matthew but I can tell you he is a critical character:) Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) **

**Guest #6: Thanks so much for the review! I can tell you that Gatsby doesn't end up with Daisy but I can't tell you if he gets Rebecca back...she might not forgive him...I'm so glad you're loving the story! More is on the way soon!:) **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!:) **


	7. Six: Over The Love (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! I can't believe I got over twenty! Thank you so much! I appricate them so much! You have no idea how much you guys make me smile and laugh! If I missed anyone's review! PM me and let me know!:o)**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry! And I don't own any character but Rebecca, Elizabeth and Matthew and anyone else you don't recognize from the book or the movies:)**

**R4L**

* * *

"…_Ever since I was a child  
I've tuned it all in my mind  
I sang by the piano  
Tore my yellow dress and  
Cried and cried and cried…"_

~ "Over the Love" – Florence + the Machine

**Chapter Six: Over the Love (Part Two) **

**Saturday…July 26…**

Rebecca looked out over the lawn of Ashby House. The blanket that covered her legs was soft under her hands as she laid out in a chaise lounge on the back veranda of Matthew's house. The large stone terrace was wide and ran the length of the large sixteen bedroom house. Under the umbrella that shaded her from the sun, Rebecca was able to look out over the sparlings lawns and gardens of the house and was grateful that Matthew's lawns faced away from the bay. She wasn't sure she would be able to look at both Gatsby's manor and Nick's house while holding herself together.

It was torture trying to distract herself while Matthew attended to some pressing business. He'd had a maid bring her breakfast that morning and while she'd eaten, Matthew had told her about the surprise he had in store for her soon. He promised to show her later but he'd before he could say anything else, he'd been summoned away by a lawyer just after they'd gotten down to the veranda. Matthew had made sure that she was situated and was comfortable before he'd disappeared. It was something she wasn't used to. Gatsby normally left her without a single word. He never made sure that she was warm enough or that she had a maid with her to get her what she needed. Matthew had a way of always making her feel special. It was a skill both he and Gatsby shared but the true difference was that Gatsby was a fraud.

A bark interrupted her thoughts and Rebecca looked up as a cream colored lab run across the grass lawn and up the stone steps. She smiled as the dog came to rest his head on her lap. The dog she remember well because she'd picked him out of a litter almost eight years ago. It had been Matthew's eighteenth birthday and his grandmother had decided to let him pick out a puppy from a litter that one of the grounds keeper's had. At fourteen, Rebecca had been a little awkward around Matthew but she doubted he ever noticed. She'd been so nervous about going with him to pick out a puppy. He'd told her that he wanted her help picking on and she'd been so afraid of picking the wrong dog.

In the end, Osiris had chosen them. The dog had been the runt of the group and when the other dogs had started trying to bite him, she'd grabbed him and picked him up. The puppy had curled up into her arms and they'd both known then that this was Matthew's dog. They'd taken the dog with them and had debated for hours over what to name him. Finally, they'd both agreed on Osiris. She could remember playing with the dog but she hadn't seen him since Matthew had left for war.

"I see he hasn't forgotten you at all."

Rebecca looked over her shoulder and grinned. Matthew was walking back towards her with a hand casually in a pocket.

"I haven't forgotten him either," she said, "I was just reminiscing about the time we got him."

"I remember that day so well," Matthew smiled back at her as he sat down on the edge of the lounger next to her, "I especially remember you yelling at the grounds keeper for letting the dogs bully each other. I don't think I've ever seen a man so frightened of you."

His comment brought a real, genuine laugh to her lips, "I'd forgotten all about that! Did I really yell at him?"

Matthew chuckled as he reached for one of her hands, "Darling, you were the talk of the estate workers for weeks after. They still tease the poor fellow about it to this day."

The moment Matthew's hand touched her it was like the air changed. His hands were warm and soft against hers. She could feel the cool metal of the signet ring he wore on his hand. Her who body felt like a flame had erupted somewhere inside her and she wanted him to touch more than her hand. She wanted Matthew to caress her body and kiss her lips. Rebecca wanted to know what happened behind closed doors between a woman and a man. The air was so thick between them that she wondered if he could hear her heart pounding against her ribs. Bringing her hand up to his face, Rebecca gently let her fingertips brush against the smooth skin of his cheek. Matthew jerked away from her and stood up quickly.

Confusion filled her as she watched him move away from the lounge chair. When she'd touch him she'd felt a feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced pass through her. It was like something was racing through her body and it had pooled deep down in belly. Was touching him what she'd done wrong? She'd never felt something like she'd just experienced and it only made her want to experience it again. The only time she'd felt something remotely close to what Matthew had made her feel had been when Gatsby had pressed a quick kiss to her lips when he'd married her. That kiss had barely lasted a second and had little effect on her but Matthew's touch was something completely different. All he had to do was look at her and she was at his mercy as the coil low in her belly tightened.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him as she quickly stood up not knowing what to do, "I am so sorry if offended you."

Matthew's grip on the metal railing tightened as she walked towards him slowly.

"Offended me?" he said, "No…you haven't offended me in anyway, quite the opposite Rebecca."

"I don't understand," she said softly as she looked at him with a confused expression, "You stood up like I'd burned you."

"Surely you must know the effect you have on men by now," Matthew chuckled but stopped seeing the confused look on her face deepen.

"Gatsby doesn't…he only ever kissed me when the priest told him too," she told him softly as she stood next to him, "So whatever…effect you're referring too…I don't know what you're talking about."

Matthew chuckled again as his hand slid closer to hers, "I should have guessed that."

"Yes well," Rebecca said as she walked past him towards the table of tea and sweets that one of the maids had laid out, "Nothing about me is alluring to anyone. Why do you think he's kissing Daisy Buchanan now? Why do you think he's taking her to his bed when all I've gotten from his is barely a kiss? No man wants me and I am perfectly content with that truth."

"People who say they're content with the truth rarely are," Matthew said to her as he turned to lean back against the railing with his hands in his pockets, "I think you're not at all content with the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as her spine stiffened.

"Ah…there's the famous Harper tell. You still love him," Matthew told her quietly as he walked to her, "If you didn't love him or even care…you wouldn't have been crying Rebecca last night."

A tear fell down Rebecca's cheek as she around turned to look at him, "I don't know if I love him or what I should be feeling right now. That's the tragedy of this whole sad story. Despite everything he says and the way he treats me... I've tried to bury the truth for so long that I…I don't even know what feelings are real and what feelings aren't. I don't even know what loving him means anymore. All I know is that I want him to want me…I want him to love me."

Standing there, Rebecca felt softness of Matthew's hand caress her cheek as his other hand slipped out of his pocket. He gently brushed a tear away and cupped her other cheek. He was so close to her that Rebecca could smell his sandalwood and lemon scent. It was the same one she remembered from when he'd been a younger man and their lives had been so different. His touch brought back the burning feeling inside her again as heat pooled low in her belly. His lips were so close to hers that all she wanted him to do was lean down and kissed her. It would be so simple to lose herself in Matthew and forget about everything. It would be so simple but the image of Gatsby kissing Daisy raced through her mind. Turning her head away from Matthew was the hardest thing to do but she couldn't kiss him. She couldn't use him to escape her pain. He deserved more than that. Before Matthew could ask what was wrong, the butler showed up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir," Mr. Murdock said, "Miss Elizabeth Harper is here with a Mr. Nick Carraway."

"Show them out here for tea," Matthew said quickly as they broke apart and stood on near opposite sides of the sweets table, "I'm sure Rebecca would like to speak with Elizabeth."

Murdock nodded and left as Rebecca moved back towards the lounge chair and sank down.

"I'm sorry Matthew," she said quietly, "You're my friend and I shouldn't be telling you...and I'm for what just happened…"

"Who said I was sorry for what just happened?" he asked her, "Maybe I want you for an entirely different reason. Maybe I want you because I've always loved you. You can't deny that spark you felt between us. I felt it too darling Rebecca."

Rebecca felt like that air stopped in her lungs as Matthew stared at her with a soft smile. Elizabeth had always tried to convince her that Matthew was in love with her but to hear it directly from lips was something entirely different. The urge to run back across the veranda and throw herself in his arms and kiss him was overwhelming. She'd never felt anything like she felt in that moment with Matthew. Before she could act on that impulse though, Murdock returned with both Elizabeth and Nick. Something was said but Rebecca barely recognized it as she sat in shock after hearing Matthew's words. She didn't know what to do but for the for first time in a long she felt like a giddy seventeen year old in the middle of her first love. She didn't feel like a heartbroken wife with an adulterous husband. A smile graced her lips when Matthew sent her a wink from behind Elizabeth's back.

* * *

The car pulled away from Ashby House and Rebecca was silent as she sat next to Nick. She knew that she had to return to Gatsby Manor. There would already be enough of a scandal when the papers learned of Gatsby's affair and her staying with an unmarried man would set the tongues wagging even more. Elizabeth had offered to let her stay with her at Harper Manor while their parents were away out of town. While the offer had been tempting, Rebecca knew she had to return to Gatsby's but leaving Matthew's house had been hard. She wanted to stay there with him. Inside that house she felt safe and cared for. There wasn't anything Matthew wouldn't do for her and it broke her heart that she had to leave him after what he'd told her. A part of her wished he'd never told her anything about his feelings but the other part of her was grateful.

At least one man loved her in the world but it was heartbreak at the same time. She knew that Matthew loved her but she wasn't sure of her own feelings. He'd always been her dearest friend but Rebecca knew she couldn't take the road that Matthew offered. They could never be together. Even if somehow she managed to leave Gatsby, London would close their doors to her once they found out she was a divorced American socialite. She couldn't put Matthew through that shame and she couldn't live the humiliation.

Sitting in the back of the car, Rebecca wanted to scream at the driver to turn around and take her back to Matthew but she couldn't. Nothing made sense anymore and it scared her. Every feeling she had experienced was being questioned and it made her wonder if she knew what love even was. Did she love Gatsby? Was it even possible for her to love a man like Gatsby? How could she even care for a man who was cheating on her? Rebecca knew that her parent's marriage was spotted with affairs on both sides but she'd had such high hopes for her own marriage. Seeing that it had fallen into the same netting that trapped her parent's marriage made her heart ache but it didn't surprise her. It was horrible to even think about but Rebecca wondered if Gatsby had been having affairs long before he brought Daisy to their house.

Rebecca could feel a headache coming on as she began to wonder over and over again if she'd ever really loved Gatsby. She'd never felt so confused in her life about her feelings. Her solution had always been to bury the feelings she experienced but she couldn't do it this time. It was hard to rest her mind as she wondered over and over about Matthew's word and her feeling for Gatsby. There were no easy answers for her feeling or her heart.

The only thing that she had was a headache and unanswered questions. For the first time in a long time, Rebecca wished her mother was home. She wanted to go to Katherine Harper and beg for advice. Rebecca was sure it wouldn't be the advice she wanted but it would still feel good to talk to someone who had experience with cheating husbands. Her father was quietly notorious for his whores and Mrs. Harper had perfected the ability to turn a blind eye years ago. It was an ability that made Rebecca wonder if she had it, would it make ignoring Gatsby's affair with Daisy easier to ignore?

Nick asked the driver something and it jolted Rebecca out of her thoughts as she turned to look at the man she thought was a friend. Daisy was his cousin and he'd been responsible for setting up the meeting between her and Gatsby. It hurt inside that he'd played a part in Gatsby's affair but she didn't want to lose his friendship. She'd lost so many people in her life and she kept everyone else at arm's length away. To lose another friend would create an ache in her heart that Rebecca wasn't sure she could manage. The ache that Gatsby created was eating away at her and soon it would overtake her. For all his mistakes, Nick was a good person and she didn't want to lose him too.

* * *

Nick had watched Rebecca the whole drive from East Egg to West Egg. She looked exhausted but there was something in her expression that had hadn't seen before. Confusion was etched into every part of her face and it made him wonder why she was confused. Elizabeth's revelation that Matthew had loved Rebecca since they were children hung over his head too. It made Nick curious to know if Matthew would take this opportunity to swoop in and sweep Rebecca off her feet.

He'd always be loyal to Gatsby but he knew his cousin Daisy well. There wasn't a chance that she'd leave Tom for Gatsby like he wanted her too. If Nick had learned anything about Rebecca it was that she was a tolerant woman but even tolerant women had their breaking points and Nick wondered how close Rebecca was to breaking. Gatsby was pushing his own wife into the arms of another man. Even if no one saw it now, Nick could. It was as simple in his mind. Rebecca was an ignored and neglected wife who was starved for love and attention. All Matthew had to do was tell her that he loved her and she'd easily fall into his arms especially when the English Earl's feelings were genuine. To anyone, Matthew's feelings weren't hard to see at all. Ten minutes in Earl's presence with Rebecca present and Nick could tell that the man loved her. While Gatsby seduced Daisy and tried to convince her to leave Tom, the English Earl would get Rebecca and Nick was sure that any chances Gatsby had of ever winning his wife back would be gone. To Rebecca, Gatsby and Matthew were like night and day. He wondered if given the chance, would Rebecca leave Gatsby heartbroken after Daisy refused to leave Tom? No matter what happened in the end, someone was going to end up with a broken heart in the mammoth love pentagon that was forming in New York.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as the car finally pulled up in front of the large stone steps that led up to the grand front doors of Gatsby Manor.

Rebecca stared in front of her and Nick noted again how tired she looked.

"In the words of my mother…I'll endure," she said quietly as Brighton opened the door, "Have a good day Mr. Carraway."

Nick watched as she slowly walked up the steps. Slipping out of the back seat, Nick shook his head seeing no one but Crawley and two footmen who held the front double doors opened were waiting for her. Tilly followed her up the steps and once Rebecca had reached the top of the steps, Crawley spoke to her in a hushed voice. She nodded to something and walked into house with Tilly stopping to exchange words with Mr. Crawley.

Gatsby was nowhere in sight and it angered Nick. Didn't Gatsby care where his wife had been last night? Did it bother him that he was already driving her into the arms of another man who could easily steal her away and take her an ocean away? The driver closed the door behind him and Nick turned. Walking back towards his little cottage was simple but each step felt like it took all the strength he had to complete it. Nick wasn't sure how to help Rebecca but he knew he had to. She'd trusted him and he'd failed her. He had to do something to fix the mistakes he'd made and if he was the last thing he ever did, he'd do it.

* * *

**Wednesday…July 30…**

Rebecca quickly descended the grand staircase and made her way to the front door. Wolfsheim had called her asking for her to meet him at a restaurant down town for lunch. Apparently, he had some information for her regarding their plans for Buchanan and they couldn't speak over the phone. It had to be in person but Rebecca didn't care. She needed to get out of the house. The images of Gatsby kissing Daisy were haunting her and it was killing her inside to see them over and over again in her mind. There wasn't anyone she could go to for help and it made her heart ache inside all over again. Tilly met her in the entrance hall with her gloves, hat and clutch. Quickly getting ready, Rebecca took one look in the mirror and with a deep breath walked towards the doors as two footmen opened them. The person standing on the other side of the doors nearly made Rebecca faint. Daisy Buchanan stood on the steps without a care in the world as Rebecca felt her heart nearly drop out of her chest.

"Mrs. Buchanan," she said managing to keep her voice even, "Is there anything you need? I can't imagine why you're here."

Before Daisy could reply, Gatsby appeared. Without a word, he grabbed a hold of her arm tightly. Rebecca winced feeling his iron grip on her arm. He softly told Daisy to go inside and he'd join her in a minute. Daisy quickly stepped around them and the moment she disappeared around the corner, Gatsby turned to look at her with an icy cold glare. It was an expression that Gatsby had only ever worn a handful of times when he was truly angry. It sent a shiver down Rebecca's spine as he quickly dragged her through the front door way and down the steps. His steps were so quick that she nearly fell over her feet trying to keep up. His fingers dug into her skin and they reached the car well before Brighton did.

"You do not talk to her," Gatsby hissed as he held her close to him and squeezed her arm tighter.

"You're hurting me," Rebecca snapped and Gatsby let go of her arm. She rubbed her arm where his hand had been and she was sure that there would be a bruise soon enough.

"You are not to say one word to her," Gatsby said again as he pointed his finger in her face, "Am I clear?"

Rebecca didn't say anything but nodded.

"Good. You aren't to even mention having seen Daisy here. You're to go about your business like the ice princess you are. Don't say a word or it will be your last."

Without another word, Gatsby stuck his hands in his pockets and quickly walked back up the steps to the manor leaving her reeling from the threat he'd just delivered. It sent a chill down her spine because she wondered if Gatsby had truly just threatened to hurt her or if he'd simply been speaking words. Would Gatsby actually hurt her? The thought drove her wild with fear. Gatsby had always ignored her but with Daisy now in the picture; she wouldn't put anything past him. Love made people do irrational things and she could easily see Gatsby doing something irrational for Daisy. The thought made her shiver again.

"Mrs. Gatsby," Brighton said gently as he held open the car door for her, "Would you like help getting in?"

Rebecca nearly jumped hearing her driver speak. She looked down at his outstretched hand and nodded. Brighton quickly helped her in and once she'd settled in the back of the car, he closed the door. The car started and moved a few minutes later and turning back, Rebecca stared at the mansion Gatsby had built as horror pooled in her stomach. Daisy was in that house again and the idea of Daisy and Gatsby together made her nearly sick. The image of them kissing replayed again in her mind. It was all she could do not to be sick as Gatsby words rung in her ears. As the car passed through the large gates, Rebecca couldn't stop the few rears that fell down her cheeks. He'd called her the name so many people called her behind her back, ice princess. Gossip columnist loved to write about her icy heart. His words hurt because they weren't true. It was cruel name that she'd been given and people taunted her with behind her back. It was because of him that that she that name anyways. She'd blocked off her heart from him and she'd done her best to put away all her feelings. Gatsby had created her icy heart. She'd been so cold inside for so long that she'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be alive.

A thought passed through her mind at that moment and Rebecca knew that she needed to go see Matthew after seeing Wolfsheim. She didn't know why she wanted to see him but he could make her feel something no one else could. He erased the numb, cold feelings inside her and his warmth soothed the ache inside her heart. Turning back to look ahead, Rebecca knew that by going to Matthew she'd only confuse her feelings more. She could never be with Matthew and he could only lead to more heartbreak. A loud voice in her head told her not to go. Getting involved with Matthew was a horrible idea but softer voice told her that Matthew would be leaving for England soon. She had some time to be with him and if she wanted to feel alive even for a little bit once in her short miserable life, now was the time to act. The consequences could be damned. Just once in her life she was going to do what she wanted to do and not think about anyone else but herself. If Gatsby and Mary could go after what they wanted, she would to even if it killed her.

* * *

"We'll have lemonade," Wolfsheim smiled at the waiter as he handed back the list of drink options, "That will be all."

"What did you need," Rebecca said quietly as she looked down at her napkin. Her mind raced with anxiety as she tried to imagine just what exactly Daisy and Gatsby were doing in her home. She kept trying not to think about them together but the memory of watching Gatsby kissing Daisy haunted her. Rebecca felt sick to her stomach as she looked up at Wolfsheim and hoped that he couldn't see something was wrong with her. Her nerves were stretched too thin between everything going on in her life. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to drink the lemonade Wolfsheim had just ordered.

"I think this will be far easier than either of us thought," he smiled, "Getting Buchanan to gamble away his fortune is possible too. You were right. He's a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch."

"I thought we were just going for the house and you would take the profits earned from the game?"

"Why buy the milk when you can buy the cow? You can have the house. I want to destroy Buchanan and make him hurt. My sister's death broke my mother's heart. She didn't die from a fever. She died from a broken heart and I want him to suffer and hurt just like everyone else he's ever touched has."

"Are you going to kill Tom Buchanan," Rebecca whispered not knowing if she wanted to know the truth.

"No," Wolfsheim grinned, "But I'll make him wish he was dead. Just watch"

That cold feeling came over Rebecca again as the waiter returned with their lemonade. Would Gatsby someday figure out her role in Buchanan's downfall? If something happened to Daisy because of Wolfsheim's men, would he go after her? She felt scared of Jay Gatsby again for a brief moment. He looked at Daisy like everyone woman wanted to be looked at and she'd seen his anger. Coupled together, would Gatsby physically hurt her if something went wrong? Would he physically hurt for what she'd done already? Gatsby didn't seem like the kind of man that hit women but in truth Rebecca knew very little about Gatsby. He'd threatened her once where Daisy was concerned. What was stopping him from carrying through on that threat once he found out the truth?

"Are you alright?"

Wolfsheim's voice startled her and Rebecca looked up at him.

"You look pale," he said with concern, "Are you feeling alright? You look sick."

"You cannot tell Jay about any of this Meyer. He'll probably kill me," she replied as she stood up and left the table, "Excuse me. I don't feel well."

Rebecca walked quickly through the crowds of people and found Brighton parked where she'd left him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt faint. Brighton looked at her with concern but said nothing to her as she reached the car.

"Where to Mrs. Gatsby?" Brighton asked as he helped her into the car.

"Ashby House in East Egg," Rebecca told him breathlessly as she settled in the back. The door was closed and she looked out the window as Brighton pulled the car into traffic and towards the Valley of Ashes. Her whole body felt like she was going to combust from anxiety. She didn't know what Matthew was going to say once she told him what she needed to tell him but she needed him anyways because he was the only person who made her feel safe. He was the one person who could make her forget about the world and that's what she needed to do.

The city disappeared as she watched out her window. The Valley of Ashes disappeared behind them too as they passed through West Egg to East Egg. Her heart began to pound in her chest as the familiar sight of Ashby House appeared through the trees. Brighton pulled the car through the circle drive and stopped in front of the house.

A footman dressed in a forest green jacket opened her door as Murdock appeared before her with his hands clasped behind his back in a familiar position that reminded her of Crawley.

"Mrs. Gatsby," the butler said, "Shall I announce you to Lord Kettlemore?"

"No," Rebecca said quickly, "I'll announce myself. Where is Lord Kettlemore?"

"The library ma'am in the south corner on the second floor of the house," Murdock told her.

She didn't bother to say another word as she quickly went up the stairs and walked towards the library. She vaguely remembered it from her childhood and she found it with ease. Rebecca didn't bother to knock as she opened the door to the library. Matthew looked up at her from where he was sitting by a sunny window reading a book in a leather wing backed chair.

"Rebecca?" he said, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"No, nothing is alright. I need to talk to you," she said quickly, "I know that you love me and I'm so sorry that things can never…work between us. You and I both know that if somehow I managed to divorce Gatsby it would be a scandal and my family cannot take another scandal. Not after everything that has happened with Mary. London would close their doors to me the minute they knew about Mary anyways regardless if I became widowed instead of divorced. Besides, we both know those American heiresses aren't treated well over in England. Despite those things, I would have a waited a lifetime for you if I had known that you loved me. I would have waited for you to come back and I'm so sorry I didn't Matthew."

"You didn't know," Matthew said softly as he stood up and walked to her. He gently cupped her cheeks and smiled tenderly.

"I never should have waited to tell you," he told her, "I should have made my feelings known and I didn't. The fault is mine darling. Don't ever blame yourself my darling."

"I don't want to use you to forget about Gatsby and Daisy," Rebecca told him as she looked up at him, "I want you because only you can teach me what it means to feel Matthew. I've had an icy heart for so long and I want to know what it feels like to be loved. Please, teach me what it means to love and be love. I don't want to be cold and alone anymore. I want to feel alive and I want to feel alive with you. I want you so very much…please…"

It happened before either of them could think and Rebecca didn't care what she became when it happened. Matthew's lips gently touched hers and the warmth of his lips and body warmed her insides. Rebecca last thought as she closed her eyes and let Matthew take her over was that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So, I know. Short chapter, but GASP! She kissed him! Let me know what you think below!**

**Angela: **Thanks for the review! I know that this wasn't a good Gatsby/Rebecca moment but give me about two chapters. I promise things will turn around!:)

**Anonymous: **Thank you so much for the review! Gatsby will find out soon enough! I promise!

**Mary: **Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're loving the story! Hope the love continues in this chapter too! As for Gatsby...well, you'll just have to wait and see;)

**Tatiana: **There will definitely be a lot more Gatsby in the chapters to come. We're gonna work through both their baggage in the coming chapters so don't worry! Plus there will be plenty of suffering, groveling and heartbroken Gatsby AND REBECCA to come! Don't worry:) Thanks for the review too!

**Guest #1: **Thanks for the review!:)

**Love This Story: **I'm so glad you love it! This story is so addicting to write that I've been neglecting my other stories and I have plenty of PMs begging me to write for my other stories but I can't stop writing this one! I hope this update was quicker! I'm sorry it couldn't be in two minutes:) Thanks for the review!:)

**Guest #2: **Thanks for the review! I can't give too much away but I really think you're gonna like the ending:)

**Kayla**: Thanks for the review!:) I'm so glad you're loving the story! I promise you'll love the ending:)

**Ema: **Thanks so much for the review! Like I said above, I can't give too much away but I really think you're gonna like the ending:)

**Isa:** I know things don't look sunny and beautiful but things will improve:) Thank you so much for the awesome review! We will definitely be getting into Gatsby's side of things soon enough. Hopefully I can pull his character off without completely butchering him:)

**Jane: **Thank so much for the review:) Totally agreed! Gatsby will definitely be in the dog house but I really think you're gonna like the ending:)

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO LEAVE REVIEWS! I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM ALL MY READERS! I ALWAYS RESPOND AND I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!:O)**

**Up Next: Who's on board for a little heartbreak and an intervention by Nick? I AM!**


	8. Seven: Together

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry! This chapter was not as heavily edited as other chapters but I will go back and correct things later. Sorry again!**

**R4L**

**THERE IS A M-RATED SCENE IN HERE! BEWARE!**

* * *

_"…I said it's been a long time  
Since someone looked at me that way  
It's like you knew me  
And all the things I couldn't say…"_

~ "Together" – The XX_  
_

**Chapter Seven: Together**

**Saturday…September 6…**

It was like watching a flower die.

Nick watched Rebecca as she stood in the entry hall of Gatsby Manor. Tilly was helping her with her gloves and hat. They both knew that Daisy would be at the house soon and neither of them could bear to see her. Nick hadn't been able to look Daisy in the eye since she'd started the whole affair with Gatsby. He was sure Rebecca wasn't able to look at the woman keeping her husband's bed warm at night either. Nick didn't blame her for it. No, he blamed himself instead for everything that was happening. Gatsby hadn't completely kicked Rebecca out of the manor but he demanded she leave when Daisy was coming. If Daisy wasn't there, Gatsby wanted her out of his sight and that meant Rebecca was usually confined to her apartments with Tilly.

Nick had tried to reason with Gatsby but he wouldn't listen. The man was so hell bent on being with Daisy that he couldn't see the dying flower in front of him. If it wasn't for Matthew Spring, Nick wondered if Rebecca would still be alive. Ashby Manor had become her sanctuary in ways that Nick couldn't even begin to understand. When Gatsby forced her to leave her own home, Ashby was the first place she went and Nick knew why.

He'd seen the looks between Rebecca and Matthew. He'd seen how Matthew's hand would brush over hers and he'd seen them sitting far too close together on plenty occasions. Matthew Spring was far quieter about what was happening with Rebecca than Gatsby was with Daisy. Nick wasn't sure if they were sleeping together or not but it was obvious that they had feelings for each other. When Rebecca was at Ashby Manor it was like she bloomed again. He'd never seen her smile like she did when Matthew was around. Something inside her came out and she had a glow about her that Nick had never seen in all the time he'd known her. Being at Ashby House so often, Nick had become close with Elizabeth and she'd told him that Rebecca had once been lively and full of laughter be once Rebecca Gatsby existed, Gatsby had done his best to extinguish the light inside her. Matthew was the only thing keeping that light alive until Rebecca could keep it alive herself.

Rebecca took a look in the mirror and nodded once at Tilly before she turned to look at him. She was pretty in a soft grey coat that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and the netting from her hat covered part of her face.

"Are you staying to see your cousin?" she asked him. Nick doubted that Rebecca was even able to say 'Daisy' or 'Mrs. Buchanan'. Even he had a hard time saying them. The words felt like acid on his tongue. Walking towards the door, Nick nodded to one of the footmen to get his coat and gloves as Rebecca watched him.

"I was only teasing Nick," she said softly, "I know that she is your cousin. I don't want to cause a rift in your family. You don't have to come with me to Ashby. I will be fine on my own. I promise."

Nick smiled, "I want to go. Trust me when I say that I'd rather be at Ashby House than here at Gatsby's."

Rebecca smiled back gently at him but it didn't quite reach her hollow eyes. The delicate features of her face were sharper and her clothing hung on her slender frame. She'd been steadily losing weight since the night Matthew had come to get her at his cottage. Everything had been stressful since then and Nick had seen plenty of reporters and photographers following her every step. They stuck their cameras and notebooks in her face demanding to know things about her and Gatsby. Matthew had done everything he could to keep the affair out of the papers but because the glittering parties Gatsby hosted were now over, people wanted to know more and more.

There had been plenty of times Nick had used himself as a body shield for Rebecca. Even Brighton had and it had resulted in him being bruised on multiple occasions. Security around the ground and house had increased but Nick suspected that it was only for Daisy's benefit. Gatsby did nothing for Rebecca as she was hounded by New York for answers. It had been Matthew that had assigned a few of his own footmen to following her once she left Gatsby grounds. All Tilly had to do was call Ashby house letting the butler there know that Rebecca was leaving and Matthew's men would meet them at the location Rebecca was heading to.

Nick slipped his coat on with Crawley's help and watched Rebecca as she stared at the doors. An unreadable expression was on her face but her shoulders were stiff. When she turned back to look at him, Nick could see the anxiety in her eyes. She wanted to leave sooner rather than later. Rebecca avoided both Tom and Daisy Buchanan like the plague and Nick didn't blame her. He too had been avoid his cousin and her husband. Being in their presence made him feel a little sick and for the first time in a long time, Nick could see both of them for what they really were.

"The car is outside ma'am," Crawley said, "When shall we expect you back?"

"Not tonight," Rebecca smiled at the older man, "I'm staying with my sister and helping her pick out furniture for the new rooms in my parent's house. I will be back sometime tomorrow though."

Crawley nodded and Nick watched Rebecca wondering what exactly she was planning.

* * *

It was hours later and Nick watched from the library window as Matthew stopped walking on the gravel path. He playfully reached for her hand and whatever he said made her laugh. She fell into him and he wrapped his arms around her with a smile. Seeing them both together…it wasn't something Nick was used to and he felt his own anger at Mary Harper simmer underneath his skin. Maybe Elizabeth had been right. If Mary hadn't acted selfishly, would Matthew have married Rebecca instead? There were so many what ifs swirling in his mind that he barely noticed when Elizabeth entered the library and sat down on the leather wing backed chair next to him.

"They make a pretty pair don't they?" she said.

Nick nearly jumped and looked down at the youngest Harper sister. She stared up at him expectantly before standing up and walking towards a wall of books.

"I don't think I've ever seen Matthew smile as much as he has been, Rebecca too for that matter," Elizabeth sighed, "My mother always said marry the older men so they die quickly. Pity Gatsby is in such superb health."

Nick's eyebrows shot up, "You wish your brother-in-law was dead?"

"No," Elizabeth replied with the wave of her hand, "I wish he'd never met Rebecca or that he was twice her age. I even wish that the Gatsby I remember returned. I never imagined that things would end up like they are. It's a true pity because Matthew will be gone in a year…maybe two."

"Why will he be gone?"

"He's an Earl Mr. Carraway or did you forget? His estate Highland Court is one of the wealthiest estates in all of England if not Britain. Matthew is so modest but how do you think he has all the money to buy off the newspapers from printing anything about Gatsby's affair? He'll return to England eventually but he can't be away for long. His mother, no matter how much she loves Rebecca, will throw a fit if he's gone too long. She keeps talking about heirs and I think Matthew needed a break. Not to mention he came here for Rebecca?"

"He was hoping to marry Rebecca and have children?"

"That's the thing," Elizabeth sighed, "Matthew can't have a children. A doctor in London confirmed it as did a doctor here in New York. He was hoping that Rebecca would marry him anyway. The dowager countess doesn't know about his infertility. I don't know what he's going to do but he's heartbroken about that too. He would make such wonderful father."

"Will he go back to England and find a bride?" Nick asked as he sat down in the library chair that Elizabeth had been sitting in minutes before.

"No. Matthew told me he refuses to marry anyone but Rebecca. The estate he owns isn't' entailed on anyone and he's the last of the Spring family. He's spoken with a lawyer here in New York and one in London. When he dies the estate will pass to Rebecca. Should she die before him, the estate is reverted to me. Either way, Matthew will make it so that Rebecca will never have to worry about having a place to live or money. He told he might not be able to marry her but he will provide for her none the less. It's quite romantic really."

Nick took a moment to absorb everything that Elizabeth had told him and was shocked. It wasn't possible to doubt Matthew's love for Rebecca in any capacity. The man was leaving everything he owned to her when he died and it was shocking.

"What about the title?" he asked.

"The title goes to Rebecca's son," Elizabeth said as she picked up a book, "Granted, the boy will have to take on Matthew's last name and be educated and such in England but I think Matthew wants to make sure that he can still make a right and proper Earl from his grave. You and I both know that Rebecca's children will be right and proper. She won't raise any Tom Buchanan characters. She's too sweet and kind. Her and Matthew's personalities are so similar. I can only imagine that her children will be like him. God willing she has any children. Any more questions?"

A teasing smile crossed Elizabeth's face as she looked at him. Nick couldn't help but smile back at her as he stood up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards her.

"How exactly do you know all these things?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets," Elizabeth teased, "Now, it too nice to be indoors. What do you say to a game out on the lawns? I'm sure that we can drag Matthew and Rebecca away from each other for a little while to play something."

Nick nodded with a smile in agreement. He was surprised when Elizabeth Harper's soft, delicate hand grabbed his wrist and she laughingly pulled him out of the library.

* * *

**Sunday…September 7…**

Rebecca couldn't sleep. She'd tossed and turned all night and now as she looked at the clock that read it was a little after three, she sighed. The whole day had been wonderful. Being with Matthew had made her heart ache and fly at the same time. Being with him was torturous sometimes because it felt like life was giving her a glance at what could have been. Her world would have been so different if Matthew had just told her he loved her before he'd gone off for war but she'd been fifteen at the time and so young.

Finally pushing back the plush covers from the guest bed, Rebecca let herself sit on the side of the bed and stare out across the bay. The light from Gatsby's dock shown like a beacon in the night and it taunted her. It was the green light, entrancing her and beckoning her to come towards it. The green light had resulted in nothing but pain and Rebecca was sure that if she went back towards Gatsby, back towards that light it would burn her again. The past couldn't be undone and the memories couldn't be erased from her mind. Gatsby had created a canyon between them and no matter how much she'd tried to stop it early in their marriage, Rebecca hadn't been able to build a bridge between them. She could remember ever harsh word and icy glare he gave. She could remember all the hurts and the many lonely nights she'd spent alone in the music room. The painful ache that had gone away for the few hours she had been with Matthew returned. Rebecca stood up slowly from bed and grabbed the thin lace robe that Tilly had brought over. She needed to walk or get a book from the library. Anything to take her mind off the thoughts in her head and it almost made Rebecca laugh. Even from across the bay Gatsby had a way of haunting her.

Standing up, she felt the cool wood floors beneath her bare feet. Tying the sash around her waist into a bow, Rebecca walked towards the doors. Slipping out into the hall and letting the moonlight from the windows guide her around the house, Rebecca found the library with ease. The book she'd been reading earlier was still sitting on a small circular table by the window. Grabbing it, Rebecca began to retreat back towards her room but stopped when she spied Matthew in his study all alone. He was pacing the room as he read a letter of some kind and it made her smile. He was handsome and she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach. The tie he'd been wearing earlier was gone along with the suit jacket and vest. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and his suspenders had been pushed off his shoulders. The hung limply at his sides and the combed back hair that had been perfect earlier in the morning was beginning to fall in his eyes. Goosebumps covered Rebecca's skin and she wasn't sure if it was the chill in the air or if it was from Matthew.

The icy floors stung her feet and when she shifted her weight, the floor creaked. Matthew's head jerked up and his eyes met hers as she stood in the doorway watching him.

"Spying darling?" he asked with a smile, "I thought you'd outgrown that habit."

His words brought a smile to her own lips as she held up her book.

"I came to get something to read. I can't sleep," she told him as she stepped into the study, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"A letter from my mother arrived," Matthew said, "I haven't read it since it was delivered two days ago. I figured that I'd just get it over with."

"Is it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Worse," Matthew smiled, "She seems to forget that in a few months I'll be thirty."

"It's hard to imagine you as thirty. I still can't get the sixteen year old boy out of my head. It's like every year you become more handsome," she whispered, "It's your smile that always captivates me. Even as a young girl your smile had a way of making my heart race like the horses at the Kentucky Derby."

Matthew was silent as he walked towards her. There was a look in his eyes that she vaguely recognized as desire. Before she could think anything on it, Matthew lips were against hers and she felt the familiar warmth his touch gave her spread through her veins like wild fire. The book easily fell from her finger tips to the floor but Rebecca barely noticed. Just feeling Matthew touching her was all she needed. In the past weeks they'd stolen so many kisses from each other but nothing compared to the way he was kissing her in that moment.

His lips were firm but gentle against hers and his hands tightly gripped her hips. The kiss lasted for a moment but when Matthew pulled back, Rebecca looked at him for only a moment before he took her hand. He walked her slowly from the study and through the house. They stopped at a door and Rebecca knew what lay beyond it.

"All you have to do is tell me no and I'll walk you back to your room," he told her softly with his hand on the door knob.

Rebecca looked up and him. She quickly popped to the tips of her toes. Her lips press against his with gentle pressure and there was no turning back. They were quickly through the door that went to his bedroom and Matthew swiftly kicked off his shoes. The belt that was around Rebecca waist was quickly undone and the robe was quickly tossed aside revealing the creamy silk nightgown that she'd worn to bed. The thin straps went over her shoulders and the hem ended mid-thigh. As they stumbled towards the large bed in a passionate flurry of desperate kisses and searching hands, Rebecca could feel Matthew's hands touching her through the thin fabric of the night gown and it only made her burn more. She didn't care about anything else but being with Matthew.

Her arms went around Matthew's neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He quickly lifted her up and they both fell back into the cool blankets of the bed. Matthew's lips never left her as his warm, hard body covered hers. It was like being wrapped up in one warm blanket as her own body warmed to his. Her heart was pounding in her chest again as Matthew's hand trailed up the outside of her thigh. He lips felt hers as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Her fingers delving into his hair as his nipped at a particular part of her neck that they both knew would drive her mad with desire. Rebecca gave a soft moan as she arched against him. Her head fell back into the pillows as his lips returned to her with a deeper kiss than ever before. She began tugging his shirt out of his trousers and teasing her hands under to his skin beneath. It was warm as soft and it only made her desire to touch all of him multiple tenfold.

With sudden determination, Rebecca pushed gently at Matthew's shoulders. It took effort to part her lips from his. He leaned on his elbows and gazed down at her breathlessly and she could see the passion in his eyes that was reflected in hers. Even just looking at him, she could feel his lips on hers. Rebecca's eyes never left his as she reached up and slowly undid each button of his shirt. Each moment that passed as she took her time only added to her excitement and she bit her bottom lip. Her fingers tips ran down and brush the fair hair of his chest that had been lying underneath the snow white shirt. All the while, Matthew watched her and she ran her palms slowly over his chest. Her soft hands traveled over his chest and up to his shoulders. Her fingertips brushed over his neck until her hands reach his face. She cupped his cheeks as her thumbs tracing over his cheek bones.

"Matthew…" Rebecca whispered before she leaned up and placed a single kiss to his lips. His lips lingered against hers for a moment before she sank back down in the cool sheets and pillows of the bed. Her fingers clutched the panels of Matthew's shirt as she pulled him down with her. His lips never left hers as he kissed her passionately. Rebecca threaded her fingers back into his hair as he sucked lightly at her bottom lip. When oxygen became a must, she pulled back. Her eyes met his eyes and she could see the question he was asking her in them. He'd always let her control how far their kisses went and she knew that even know if she asked him to leave, Matthew would let her. Rebecca also knew that she wanted him and she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to but in truth, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted all of him and she wanted to be one with him. She trusted him with her life and knew that he'd never hurt her. He loved her far too much to do that and she'd grown to love him too. This was right and it was what she wanted more than anything. They were so close that Rebecca could have brushed her lips brushed against his. His warm breath tickled her as she brushed her nose against his softly. She simply nodded to him and t was all encouragement he needed.

His eyes darkened as his gaze lingered on her body. His lips met her in a heated frenzy and she gave herself up to him. His lips brushed over hers as they sank into the powerful feeling that existed between them. Her low moan reverberated into his mouth, and he deepened his kiss even more if it was possible. Rebecca eyes closed as she relished the taste of his on her lips and the way his body molded perfectly to hers.

Their lips tasted, breaths gasped, hands roamed over each other. Caressing greedily and learning each place that had not yet been known to each other was all she could think about. Matthew undressed her, slowly. He relished each part of newly revealed skin with kisses and caresses that made her shiver against him. His hands touched her body as he pushed up her nightgown higher and higher until Rebecca moved to help him take it off. She couldn't help the blush that crossed her cheeks as Matthew gazed down at her naked form. It was the first time that any man had seen her like she was and it was nerve wracking. When he groaned aloud at the sight of her, Rebecca bit her bottom lip in nervous anticipation. She froze when his hand moved towards her chest. She felt her breath catch in her throat and goose bumps cover her skin as the back of Matthew's knuckles drifted like a feather across her chest bone and down over the taunt, flat skin of her stomach. His hand grasped her hips before they both released a breath. His hands stroked her skin again as they moved back up towards her chest and when his palm slid to cover her breasts.

Her lips parted in a silent gasp, her eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself to his touch, desire pulsing quickly through her veins. Instinctively, she knew she wanted something but she wasn't sure what. Her hands crept up to Matthew's cheeks again and she pulled him into a passionate kiss that made her toes curl. She moaned softly against his lips in protest when he dragged them away down her chin, though it was lost in a strangled moan as one of his hands was replaced by his mouth. Her back arched as something akin to electricity pulsed through her veins again. All Rebecca could think about was getting herself closer to the moist heat of his tongue which was stroking her hard nipple. His lips suckled and teased her skin as her whole body shook with unrestrained pleasure. Warmth pooled in her belly even more as her body began to take on a life of its own in response to the pleasure Matthew was causing.

Matthew's hands and lips continued on and on. He worshiped both her breasts equally and when Rebecca thought she would burst with pleasure, he stopped leaving her crying out in protest. A smile crossed Matthew's lips briefly before he began trailing his lips and tongue down her abdomen. His hands brushed over her bare hips and down. His fingertips traveled slowly over her skin leaving goose bumps in their wake as Matthew's warm touch and the cool night air battled for dominance. Everywhere his fingertips went, his lips and tongue followed. They made a path with searing, hot kisses and lick. Down over her thighs and all the way to her toes was his path and the pleasurable feeling came rushing back harder than before when Matthew had been touching her breasts. Soft moans escaped her throat and Rebecca wasn't even sure she could breathe when Matthew's hands and lips returned her hips. He kissed her soft skin tenderly as she tangled her fingers in his hair and arched her back.

Her fingers grasped his shoulders tugged at his shirt as the raging fire between them quickly turned into an inferno of white, hot heat. Matthew pulled himself up, up to meet her lips in a hurried, desperate kiss that left them both breathless and desiring more. She pushed his shirt down his arms and Matthew tossed it away as Rebecca blindly reached for the button on his pants. She fumbled with only a moment before she managed to undo it. His trousers came off quickly and were kicked away. Everything was off and Rebecca could feel him. His hot body pressed against hers and his hardness against her thigh. The room suddenly didn't feel cool anymore. Instead, everything felt like it was on fire from the tips of her toes to the delicious, raging inferno between her legs where she ached to be touched. Matthew kissed her again as he shifted. He settled himself between her legs which had easily fallen open to him. There was no going back and Rebecca didn't want to even consider it. She'd heard the horror stories from other women about their first times but she trusted Matthew. He wouldn't hurt her and everything he'd done so far had left her wanton and desperate for more.

Matthew's hands slipped between them and when he brushed over her womanly folds, Rebecca tensed. It wasn't from pain nor fear, it was the hot pleasure she felt as his fingers touched her wetness. She wasn't sure how it'd happened or when but she didn't care. Matthew's thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves and Rebecca couldn't help how her hips arched or the gasping breath she'd took. She closed her eyes as he thumb moved over that singular spot over and over again. The coil low in her belly tightened and just when Rebecca felt like every muscle in her body was going to constrict, Matthew stopped and left her crying out in protest again. He chuckled as she opened her eyes and glared at him. Before she could say anything biting to him, Matthew quickly took hold of himself and guided his hard shaft forwards. He quickly found her warmth as Rebecca tensed.

"Relax," Matthew breathed to her, "I can't promise it won't hurt this one time. Just relax, everything will be easier if you just relax and listen to your body."

With that, he slowly slid into her. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. The pain only lasted a second and then was slowly replaced by different feelings. Matthew had stopped moving once he'd pressed himself all the way into her and when she shifting her hips to accommodate him further, he gave a loud moan of pleasure. Her shifting her hips was all it took for Matthew to start moving his own hips in as steady rhythm. They began to move together, slowly at first. Both unsure as the grasped at each new rush of pleasure until their bodies found the right tempo.

Rebecca's eyes rolled back as her senses took everything in. Their bodies were molding together and everything was heat, and sweat, and skin. Matthew's lips dipped to her neck where he could feel her pulse quickening under his tongue and where he could taste the sweetness of her soft skin. Every part of her body was overwhelmed and never before had Rebecca felt like every nerve ending could be touched.

Every movement Matthew was near here and every thrust that drove him deeper within her brought her closer and closer to the cliff of pleasure. She gasped his name over and over again like a prayer as he moaned softly against her skin. It was as if they were claiming each other as their own and Rebecca welcomed each gasp, moan, pant and touch with eagerness. Her hands sought out the silky, slick skin of his back, shoulders and hips as pressing her grasped at something to hold. She could feel his broad muscles shift under the skin as he thrust against her and it fascinated her.

Instinctively Rebecca hooked her legs over his hips in a desperate effort to draw him impossibly nearer as her heels rested on his lower back. Their skin seemed to melt together ever they touch as their hips meshed together in quickening clashes of friction and desire. The pace quickened and Rebecca wasn't sure of anything in that moment but Matthew and the pleasure their bodies brought each other. Over and over again their bodies came together and pleasure rippled through her body unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She trembled underneath him. Anything beyond him and that moment she couldn't comprehend. All she could think about was the glorious way he made her feel as he pressed himself into her deeper and deeper. He groan against her neck as his hands travelled over her body. The movement of his hips within her created a buildup of heat. The frantic urgency of his hips pounding into her sent heat spreading through her core, up her tummy, down her thighs to her toes. It pulsed through her and kept building and building until it launched her off a cliff with a sudden rush of unimaginable pleasure that made her toes curl in a way she'd never experienced. Rebecca cried out his name loudly as she clutched his hands desperately above her head. Every part of her hummed in pleasure as wave after wave brought her unbelievable pleasure. If her eyes were open, Rebecca sure she'd have been seeing stars. Matthew met her own cries of pleasure matched her own as he lost control.

His hips slammed wildly into hers as groans tor from his throat. The both rode out the waves of pleasure that were sweeter and hotter than they could ever imagine. With feelings passing over them like a tsunami, everything shattered around them into a fire of heat and wonderful pleasure that Rebecca had never experienced. She didn't want the feeling to end as he bucked against her. Matthew gave two last thrusts before spilling into her and collapsing down against her sweaty flesh. He pressed his forehead against hers and they trembled together. The last of pleasure jerked through their bodies as tiny muscle spasms. When Rebecca's legs relaxed around his hips and her heels fell to the bed, Matthew pushed himself to his elbows to look down at her. He looked down at her and she smiled back at him weakly when she finally opened her eyes.

"Can we do that again?"

He let out a barking laugh before he bent his head and kissed her softly. Rebecca sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight to her.

"As many times as you want," he told and he made her laugh.

"Lots of times," she promised as Matthew collapsed down next to her.

"You'll have to let me recover first," he smiled as he closed his eyes. As Matthew laid on his back, Rebecca turned on her side to curl up next to him under the soft sheets. The light on Gatsby's dock could be seen from the large bay window of Matthew's bedroom and looking out across the bay. A feeling passed through Rebecca that she couldn't quite place until a few minutes after Matthew had fallen asleep.

Remorse…

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

**Thursday…February 12, 1923…**

It was chilly in the early morning as Nick stood in his kitchen. Making tea as quickly as he could to warm his frigid bones, the last thing he expected was to hear a knock on his door shortly before eight o'clock in the morning. He was dressed in a dark suit and tie with a heavy wool jacket. Leather gloves covered his hands and without preamble, Gatsby strode into the cottage. Nick looked out to see a silver Rolls Royce in parked with an unfamiliar driver.

"It's my winter car," Gatsby explained as Nick closed the door, "Hubert is one of the drivers I employ."

"So Rebecca has her car and you have yours," Nick said with nod, "You'll never get stuck waiting on her somewhere…I guess."

Gatsby didn't say anything as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked around Nick house. All the while, Nick watched Gatsby trying to figure out why Gatsby was in his cottage at eight o'clock in the morning. He worried that something had happened to Rebecca in the middle of the night but he quickly stopped himself. Nick didn't even know if Rebecca had gone home last night to Gatsby House. She'd been spending so much time at both Harper House and Ashby House that he wasn't sure where she was at. If he didn't know where she was at, Nick doubted that Gatsby knew or even cared. There was one nagging thought in his mind that maybe Gatsby was looking for Rebecca in the cottage but Nick would let him search the house high and low. Gatsby wouldn't find anything and Nick wasn't so sure he'd be willing to tell Gatsby where Rebecca was at exactly. She seemed so happy with Matthew and her sister that he was very reluctant to tell Gatsby anything about her current happiness. A second thought crossed his mind reminding him that Gatsby probably didn't care where Rebecca was. As long as she was out of the way, Gatsby was more than happy.

"Not many changes in a few months, old sport?" Gatsby finally said as he turned around to look at him.

"No," Nick agreed as he looked around the entry hall, "I like my cottage just the way it is but you've changed."

His eyes met Gatsby's and there was something unreadable in them. For a few seconds they stared at each other until Gatsby turned away and walked into the formal parlor. He stood looking out at the bay as the wind blew some of the dead leaves across the back porch. Nick rarely went out there now. All he could think about when he stood on that porch was Rebecca sobbing on the floor as Matthew comforted her. The memory did nothing to ease his guilt about the affair, it only served to confuse him more. He neither approved of Rebecca's actions nor did he condone them but

"I was hoping you could help me old sport," Gatsby said as he gripped the top of the mantle.

"With?" Nick asked quietly as he sat down slowly in a chair.

Jay moved away from the mantle and turned towards the window. He stared out at the house across the bay before turning and looking at Nick.

"Daisy and I are both ready to leave our empty marriages," Gatsby said, "I was hoping you would be there when we tell Rebecca and Buchanan."

Something inside Nick snapped at that moment. He was done playing games with other people and he was done playing with Gatsby. All he'd done for Gatsby was keep secrets and watch the look on his wife's face over and over again as she was hurt again and again. He couldn't do what Gatsby was asking him. He'd hurt Rebecca and he wasn't going to do it again.

"She cares about you!" he shouted as he stood up, "You don't get it do you? Rebecca married you because she loves you! She still loves you but you've done your best to push her out of your life Jay. You will ruin your marriage to her if you do this. There isn't any going back. You'll lose her forever if you haven't already lost her to-"

"You think I ever wanted Rebecca?" Gatsby shouted back, "Marrying her was business and nothing more! She isn't Daisy!"

"And courting her? She told me everything the night you had Daisy and Buchanan over to party! You made her fall in love with you! The flowers and everything else you did to lead her on. You've done nothing but lie to her and now you're going to leave her for my cousin who won't leave Tom Buchanan for anything!"

"I love Daisy! I want to be with the woman I love!"

"You love the idea of Daisy and you together!" Nick shouted, "If you could just see past this infatuation you have with my cousin you'd see everything about her is fake! Nothing about her is real! You've created a woman in your mind that doesn't exist!"

"Don't you dare say that about her Carraway!"

"It's the truth Gatsby!"

"No! Daisy is kind and loving. She accepts people for who they are and she cares about everyone."

"My cousin is a shallow whore who will do anything to get gifts and keep her material needs satisfied. You think you're the first man she's had an affair with?" Nick demanded, "You're a fool if you think that! You're not the first man to come under her spell! That I can promise you without a doubt!

"I told you not to talk about her like that!" Gatsby yelled as he knocked the clock off the mantle.

"It's the truth and you need to hear it before you make the mistake of your life. The woman you just described my cousin as being isn't even close to her real character! You just described your wife to me Gatsby! You just described Rebecca! The woman you married."

"Rebecca is none of those things."

"You're so blinded by Daisy that you don't see what's going around you! Have you seen Rebecca? The wife that you push out of her own home so that you're mistress can take her place? She's miserable and you don't care about her! You're going to break her heart and I'm not sure that it can ever be fixed."

"She's young and she'll get over it," Gatsby said indifferently as he turned and smoothed his hair back.

"Like her sister did? Like Mary Harper when Tom Buchanan left her and her unborn child? You had to have known about Mary's suicide and child when you let the Buchanan's into your house! Why would you do that to her Jay?"

"It was the only way to get Daisy to the party!" Gatsby said, "Her bringing along Buchanan was the only way to get Daisy there."

"You didn't even warn Rebecca!"

"What would I have warned her about?"

Nick looked at Gatsby angrily and shook his head, "You still don't get it. Rebecca is your _wife_. She told me she loved you Jay. Does that not mean anything to you? She's stood by you all these years and she's loved you. Through everything hurtful word and exclusion, everything and now you're tossing her aside like some doll that you had fun using. Hell, maybe you and Daisy do deserve each other but I promise you that she won't leave Tom. She won't do it. She cares too much about her money and the nice things in life to risk them over you. I'll be there when you tell Rebecca that you're leaving her but Jay I won't be there for you. I'll be there for Rebecca. I'll be there to make sure that she can get to someone who can pick up the pieces."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So...who is ready for a shift in the tides?**

**Kayla: **Thanks for the review! You might hate me later when you feel really torn:p

**Anon: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm so happy you're loving the description! I've been really working on making sure that it's believable and not too confusing! Hopefully I'll keep achieving it! The minute it becomes confusing, let me know!:)

**Guest #1: **Thanks so much for the review! I can't say much about Tom and Daisy but I will say everything get revealed soon. As for Gatsby? Give him a chapter to kinda work everything out. Poor man is all confused.

**Mary: **LOL! Hopefully this gave that library cliff some much needed relief! I'm so glad you're loving the story and I promise Gatsby and Daisy will be changing soon enough! Hopefully you'll like where everything goes.

**Tatiana: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you love the story! I promise he is different from Daisy and you'll see it soon enough! Just give the man time! He's just a little confused but Gatsby will work everything out!

**Angela: **Thank you so much! Hopefully this was another wonderful Matthew/Rebecca for you!:)

**Guest #2: **Thank you for the review! Glad you loved the ending! I know it was a bad place to stop but it felt right:)

**Love This Story: **Thank you so much for the review! More is on the way!

**Shell:** Lana is just so freakin' prefect for this story! Love her and I have the same problem! I'm so glad you're loving everything! Thank you so much for the review!

**Christina: **I actually have to different endings written. I think that once I finish this story I'll post the other part. I'm not quite sure but I think everyone will like how the story ends. I promise heartbreak is on the menu next for Gatsby:) Thanks for the review!

**Isa:** Haha! I love how everyone is like 'we still want her with Gatsby'! I promise a apologetic and gravelling Gatsby is a sight to see! Thank you for the review!

**Ema:** I promise Gatsby and Rebecca will be sorted out. A turning in the tide is coming and it will hit hard! Thanks for the review!:)

**Nora: **Thank you so much for the review! On my Author's page I have a link to Polyvore where there are a few designs of what I imagine everyone looks like. But I totally think I'd cast Rachel Adams. I love Max Irons but I had Matthew Crawley in mind when I wrote Matthew Spring. Loved Matthew on Downton Abbey and when I thought of the perfect gentlemen I thought of him. But I could totally see Max Irons too!:)

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**See you soon!:) **


	9. Eight: No Light, No Light

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! Sorry for the wait see the A/N down below:) **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

"_You want a revelation, you wanna get it right _

_But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution_

_Tell me what you want me to say…"_

"No Light, No Light" – Florence + the Machine

**Chapter Eight: No Light, No Light**

**Wednesday…February 18, 1923…**

Rebecca had known what to do the moment Wolfsheim had called just after breakfast. The chess board had been set and all they needed to do was move a few last pieces before they could call check mate on Buchanan. Apparently, Wolfsheim already had a man in with Buchanan who was quickly becoming one of the most trusted friends that Tom had left in his dwindling circle. The poker game had been set and rigged so that everything would go off perfectly without a hitch. All the players knew their exact plays by heart and the deck had been loaded so that Buchanan wouldn't be able to cheat. The players at the table would be able to play their cards correctly so that everything worked out and Buchanan would single handedly gamble away the deed to his East Egg estate and so much more. What was even better was that he had no way of even proving that Wolfsheim or any of his associates had been a part of fixed game.

The man that Wolfsheim had found to help them pull off the con of a life time was a professional gambler but a wealthy gentleman from Atlanta whose own half-sister had come under the prey of Tom Buchanan. Tom had no idea that Julia Colette and Reginald 'Reggie' Nord were even related and it played to their strengths well to have a man like Reggie in Buchanan's ear. According to Wolfsheim, every man at the table knew his role and what was required of him down to every last play. Every single man sitting at the table including the dealer had lost a sister or female relative to Tom Buchanan's charms and it made each man their all the more dangerous and focused to make sure that everything happened exactly as it was supposed to. Of course, Wolfsheim had some of his own people in the house of George Napier where the game would take place.

Napier's sister Jane had also been taken advantage of by Buchanan. The girl had been only eighteen when Tom had seduced her and she'd fallen pregnant. It had happened a few weeks before Tom had married Daisy and the encounter had left the young woman with child. Like Wolfsheim's sister, Jane Napier and her son had died in childbed leaving George Napier alone in the world. Jane had been his last living family member after their parent's death. Like Wolfsheim too, Napier had beloved his sister and had been with her at the very end where he'd vowed revenge against Buchanan. Each man had a story that was somehow parallel with Tom's wrong doings to Mary.

Benedict Macy, who was also sitting in at the table, had a younger sister who had also been nineteen when Tom had seduced her. She'd fallen with child but in the fifth month of her pregnancy, a miscarriage happened and her daughter had been still born. Luckily, the Macy family had managed to keep the scandal hidden but Clara Macy hadn't been the same since was likely never to be the same ever again. The once carefree and laughing girl had become a shy and quiet woman. In the end, she'd married into an aristocratic family in England that Rebecca had been surprised to learn was a family friend of Matthew's. When she'd asked him about James D'Arcy, Duke of Warrington, Matthew had only sung the praises of the man. Rebecca had been left with the distinct impression that Matthew and James were similar in personality. It was a relief to hear that at least one girl who fallen under Buchanan's spell had gotten out alive and was thriving as well as anyone possibly could. James D'Arcy had known about Buchanan and yet he'd married Clara anyways. When Rebecca had introduced Benedict and Matthew, she'd seen relief on Macy's face when he heard Matthew talk about how lovely Clara was and how she was a Duchess that would make any man proud.

The fifth and final man sitting at the table with Napier, Nord, Macy and Buchanan would be Charlie Shepard, a wealthy man who sister was the only woman at the table who hadn't fallen pregnant. The man was silent and his stony expression made Rebecca even more afraid of him then she'd ever been of Wolfsheim or Gatsby. According to Wolfsheim, Charlie was a good man who loved his sister dearly but ever since her breakdown, he'd been cold and withdrawn from the world. Like Mary, Georgiana Shepard had been promised marriage but once she'd come to Buchanan's bed, the rules had changed and she too had been abandoned. The experience had been so traumatic for the young girl that she hadn't spoken since the incident and it had left Charlie Shepard angry and determined to do anything to see the man who'd hurt his sister taken care of.

"Park here," Rebecca told Brighton as he pulled the car in front of a car garage in the valley of ashes. It matched the description that Wolfsheim had enclosed in his note for her. When she'd received the note before breaking her fast, Rebecca knew instantly what had to be done and the information that Wolfsheim had received on George Wilson had helped her formulate her plan of attack. Her job was to create enough doubt in Wilson's mind that she could get him in the car with her to go to New York so that he could see the truth for himself. The minute that Wolfsheim had seen Myrtle and Tom enter the building, he'd sent his note. It was very likely that Tom and Myrtle would be in the secret flat all day and it would be a matter of hours till George Wilson knew the truth.

Seizing the moment, Rebecca let the mask of cold indifference slide over her face as Brighton stopped the car. Quickly, the driver opened the passenger door and Rebecca stepped out into the crisp, cool air of February. An exhausted looking man walked out from his garage as he used a cloth to wipe grease off his hands.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked looking haggard. For a brief moment, she almost pitied him but her resolve returned like waves hitting a dam and moment later.

"Are you Mr. Wilson?" Rebecca asked as she clutched the envelope that contained Wolfsheim's faked letter to her in hand. Everything had to go perfectly and Rebecca felt like getting George Wilson to doubt his wife's fidelity would be easier than she thought it would.

"I am Mr. Wilson," Wilson said slowly as he slipped the grease cloth into his pocket, "Who are you?"

"A worried woman," Rebecca replied as she looked around the dirty show with thinly veiled disgust, "Is there a private place we could speak?"

"I h-h-have an office," Wilson told her looking concerned, "Would your driver like a drink?"

Brighton looked to Rebecca and she nodded, "I'm sure he'd love one while he's waiting for us."

George quickly led her into the garage office and got Brighton a soda as she looked around. There was nothing impressive about the building or the office. It was dark and dull with desk in the center of the room that was overflowing with papers. An old desk chair was behind the desk and a second chair was on the opposite side of the desk and looked like it was used for customers to sit in. The chair looked so old and dangerously close to falling apart that Rebecca was sure that if she sat, the chair would snap in two. Looking through the open door way, Rebecca watched as Brighton accepted the bottle soda from Wilson. Her driver looked over Wilson's shoulder at her and she nodded as if to tell him not to worry. Turning back around, Rebecca looked at the desk as Wilson walked back into the office.

"What is it that I can help you with ma'am?" Wilson asked with a tired smile, "Something wrong with your car?"

"No," Rebecca said quietly as she walked slowly back towards the door of the office and closed it, "I'm here about your wife, Myrtle Wilson. She is your wife, am I correct?"

"Myrtle?" Wilson asked looking confused again; "Is everything alright? She's in New York for the day. If you want to speak with her, you'll have to come back another time. I do apologize-"

"Mr. Wilson, do you know where in New York your wife is?" Rebecca interrupted coldly, "Because I have a letter here of the most serious nature as well as a key to the place she is currently at."

"What are you talking about?" Wilson said with the shake of his head, "Myrtle is in New York visiting her sister. They're very close."

Rebecca sighed and held up the envelope, "A letter arrived this morning for me. It talks about you. Did you know that? It also talks about your wife and one Mr. Tom Buchanan."

"Tom Buchanan?"

"Surely you know Mr. Buchanan?" Rebecca laughed a little, "Everyone is afraid to let their wives and daughters anywhere near him. He's a womanizer of the first order."

"Mr. Buchanan is a business associate."

"Business associate…are you sure?" she challenged.

"Well…we will be soon. He is always telling me he'll have his man bring his car over for me to fix," Wilson replied with the shake of his head, "What are you talking about him being a womanizer? He's a good man ma'am. Don't disrespect him."

"Oh," Rebecca said as a frown crossed her face, "You don't know about what's been going on, do you?"

"My patience is thinning ma'am. What should I know about that I apparently don't know about?" Wilson sighed.

"Myrtle and Tom…they're the talk of New York City. Apparently, they've been seeing each other and they have a flat in the city. That's where she's at now with him."

"That's a lie!" Wilson snapped angrily.

"Is it?" Rebecca snapped back as she held out the letter for him to see, "They've been the talk of New York for weeks now. Only recently was it discovered that your wife is his mistress. Don't think I wouldn't come here without hard evidence Mr. Wilson. I wouldn't set foot anywhere near this dump even I absolutely didn't have to."

"A letter? That's you evidence?"

"A key and an address…that's my evidence Mr. Wilson," she told him quietly as she took out the key that Wolfsheim had procured for her. It was the master key to the apartment building Myrtle was at and it would unlock any door including the secret flat.

"Prove me wrong," Rebecca continued as she challenged him, "I have a car. I can take you to New York and the exact address where your wife is at. We can find out together if what my friend has written is really the truth or a simple lie."

"Where did you get the key?" Wilson asked her as he stared at the letter in her out stretched hands.

"My friend procured it. She's been doing a small investigation into Mr. Buchanan and his women. Her private investigator procured the key and she sent it to me. She's a very devout woman and wanted to make sure that you knew the truth about your wife so that you could bring her back to God," Rebecca said using the information that Wolfsheim had proved about Mr. Wilson's deep religious beliefs, "What can you lose Mr. Wilson. You claim that your wife is so very faithful…so prove me wrong."

She held the key out to him too and Wilson stared at both the letter and the key.

"Myrtle isn't having an affair," Wilson said again but he didn't sound so sure of himself. At the moment, Rebecca knew that she'd drawn him in and he was hooked on line she'd dangled in front of him.

"Then what do we have to lose?" she smiled as she slipped the letter and the key back into her clutch, "It's just a drive to the city."

Wilson reached out a greasy hand hesitantly, "She's not having an affair."

He picked up his coat from the hook near the office door and Rebecca smiled inwardly with glee. Everything was working.

* * *

The back door to her car swung open and Rebecca nearly jumped from where she'd been watching the entrance to the building where Tom kept his secret flat all morning. The chilly air filled the car as Wolfsheim slipped into the seat next to her wearing a heavy winter coat and leather gloves. His hat in hand, he nodded at Brighton in acknowledgement before he turned to look at her.

"I figured I'd find you here Mrs. Gatsby," he said as Rebecca adjust the fur blanket that covered her legs.

"I want to make sure that Wilson sees his wife and Tom together," she admitted as she watched the entryway with anticipation.

"My man said that Wilson is at the door. He's just trying to come up with the guts to open the damn thing," Wolfsheim sighed, "Hopeful we won't have to wait too damn long."

"We might as well be here all day if we're waiting on George Wilson," Rebecca sighed as she leaned back, "Is everything else ready?"

"Yes, everything will be ready for tomorrow night when you go to the Sloane's party. Plant these letters near the biggest gossips in New York City," Wolfsheim told her as he took out a stack of letters, "My cousin forged them just like the letter you showed to Wilson today. Once those gossiping hens get their hands on these letters…well, Buchanan will have no choice but to flee New York in ruin. Most of his fortune will be gone, his estate will be gone and he'll be the humiliation on his family once again. Lord, I pray and hope that his father does something like disinherit that bastard. I'd like to see him rot without his daddy's cash to keep him warm at night."

Rebecca quickly accepted the letter and looked through them. They were detailed accounts of the many different women Tom had slept with and even some hinted that he had dozens of love children in Chicago and around the country. Each letter was more scandalous then the next and each letter would do considerable damage in the hands of New York's worst gossips. These letters would destroy any lasting shred of Buchanan's reputation and status in society. He and Daisy would become the laughing stock of New York and doors would be closed to them. After Wolfsheim won Buchanan's money, he would leak word of Buchanan's lost fortune and it would be the final nail in the Buchanan family coffin. By the time Buchanan knew what had happened, there would be nothing left for him to do and it filled Rebecca with glee even more if it was possible. There would be no time for damage control and the humiliation he'd subjected everyone around him to would come back around and haunt him for many years to come.

"I'm sure that everyone would like to see Tom Buchanan rot and we will see it happen," Rebecca told Wolfsheim as she slipped the letters into her clutch, "I assure you of that Mr. Wolfsheim."

Just as Wolfsheim was about to reply, they both leaned forward at the first sight of movement at the front door of the apartment building and they both watched as a raging Wilson pushed Myrtle through the front door. She was barely dressed and it looked like her husband had yanked her from bed with Tom. Wilson continued to yell at her as he hailed a cab. He alternated between shaking her and yelling in her face as she cried. It didn't surprise Rebecca when Myrtle tried to say something to Wilson, he smacked her. Wilson's blow quickly silenced Myrtle as a cabby pulled up in front of them. Without waiting another second, Myrtle quickly slipped into the cab as a half-dressed Tom clamored out into the street. Words were passed between the men angrily and ended with a few bystanders holding Wilson back from attack Tom. George Wilson spat something at Tom before climbing into the cab that Myrtle had gotten into. Tom stood outside for only a moment before returning back indoors to his secret flat.

"What a pity," Rebecca drawled as she leaned back, "I think I would have liked to see George Wilson give Tom Buchanan a proper beating."

"Yes," Wolfsheim agreed as he took out his fob watch from his vest pocket, "What a pity indeed. It's nearly one o'clock feel like lunch Mrs. Gatsby? I happen to know of a quiet, out of the way place we could go, very discrete and secluded."

Wolfsheim gave her a teasing look that Rebecca could only smile at. She'd come to know Meyer more and more since they'd begun working together and he'd revealed a wicked sense of humor that always brought a smile to her face.

"What will my husband say Mr. Wolfsheim?" she dared with a saucy grin.

"It's the Plaza Hotel woman!" Wolfsheim barked with a laugh, "Where did you think I was talking you? A Speak Easy? Your husband would shoot me."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he delivered orders to Brighton quickly. Within minutes the car was moving and a second car followed behind. Rebecca looked out the window into the snowy streets of New York and couldn't help but think about what Mary would say about their whole scheme. Rebecca couldn't help but think that despite all the evidence laid before her, Mary would continue to believe that Tom Buchanan was innocent and still loved her.

* * *

**Thursday…February 20, 1923…**

**Sloane House…New York…**

Tom Buchanan wasn't a nervous man. It took a lot to make him feel anything really but when word broke out about his affairs in Chicago, it made him feel anxious. He would be the first to admit he liked women, though perhaps a little more than he should. The society of Chicago had driven him out of the city. They were horrified at his womanizing ways and it had been his father's idea that they go to New York.

John Buchanan was one of the few people who truly could instill fear in Tom Buchanan's heart as an adult. The old man had threatened to disinherit him if another scandal like Chicago came about. Tom could still remember Daisy screaming and crying at him as she'd flung objects at him left and right. When news had broken about the fact that he'd had over a dozen mistresses all over the city, the press had eaten up like cherry pie. They'd loved it and the society of Chicago locked their doors to any Buchanan. People could understand having one mistress but even Tom knew he'd crossed a line in having twelve women at his fingertips.

When John Buchanan had arranged the move to New York, the old man had told him that he didn't care who his mistress was as long as he only had one and that one woman never showed up in any papers or became pregnant with any bastard child of his. Coming back to New York had been bitter sweet in the end though. The sky line reminded Tom on Mary Harper and her love of the city. Truly, his heart had ached for a few weeks when he'd left her. Mary Harper was bright and wild but she wasn't the Mrs. Buchanan he was looking for. No, Mary Harper was silly and a stupid little chit and she had only one person to blame for her child and it was herself. She called him crying that she was pregnant and misheard his words or something. She'd thought he'd offer her marriage but the words had never passed his lips. He had been certain that her family would clean up the mess she'd made and they had but Rebecca and Elizabeth Harper knew the truth of what had happened. Those two women knowing the truth about what had happened was why Tom Buchanan was a nervous man.

Besides his father, Rebecca and Elizabeth Harper were the only two people who scared him simply because they held the Pandora's Box of truths in their hands about him. Marrying into the Gatsby name had only tightened the Harper's status New York society and the marriage had healed their reputation. In New York society, Katherine Harper was a force of nature especially when she teamed up with the Vanderbilt or Rockefeller family. Tom would bet his fortune that Katherine Harper had been furious when Mary Harper had fallen pregnant. Rumors had been circulating for a while that the Harper family had been arranging a marriage between Mary Harper and John Hubert Vanderbilt, the heir to the Vanderbilt family fortune. From Daisy and her friends, Tom knew also that the Harper's had recovered and built their social standing even more once Rebecca married Jay Gatsby. Their hopes were now set on Elizabeth to make a match with either the Rockefellers or Vanderbilt's. When Elizabeth married into either family, the Harper's would no longer be near the top of the society food chain, they would be the top of the food chain. The Harper's would become practical royalty and with that status they would gain power.

Tom didn't like it but he knew that the Harper sisters could crush Daisy and himself if they so desired. The world could believe whatever they wanted to about sweet, darling Rebecca Gatsby but Tom knew the truth. Rebecca was like a viper and she'd learned from the best. She could sit on information for months, years even and when she decided to strike, she went for the jugular. Her attack was swift and one barely knew what was happening until it was over.

Fear was something Tom Buchanan rarely felt but just one look from her and he could feel the noose tightening around his neck .Whispers had started again all over the city that Tom had a new mistress and even more so, whispers had started again about Mary Harper dying and leaving a son who had been fathered by him. Chicago hadn't been mentioned yet but it was only a matter of days until word broke and once again society would be horrified by his womanizing ways. The Harper sisters would make it unable for anyone to trace the leaks back to them but Tom knew it was a part of their game. They were like lioness playing with their food and he was in the next one in line to be their meal. It was a game he'd lose very quickly because New York had firmly sided with the Harper's and the sympathy was pouring out like a wine glass overflowing. Everyone spoke about how sweet Mary had been and how much of a scoundrel the man was who'd wronged her. Rebecca and Elizabeth Harper never used his name directly but it was implied in all the rumors he'd heard.

Tom Buchanan had every reason to be afraid. He could have sworn he'd seen Rebecca Gatsby in a car across the street for the secret flat he kept with Myrtle the day before. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not but when he'd come back down stairs completely dressed, the car had been gone but the feeling of fear had settled into his gut. Coupled with the fact that Myrtle hadn't been returning any of his phone calls, he knew something wasn't right. Tom had been so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when he felt a hand clasp him on the shoulder.

"Relax Tommy boy," Reginald Nord smiled, "It's just me."

Tom smiled seeing a familiar face. Reggie Nord was a professional gambler and a gentleman by name. Originally from Atlanta, Reggie was a tall man with strongly built frame and green eyes that looked like emeralds. His midnight black hair was combed back perfectly and the black tux he was cut just right. What made him and Tom good friends though was their mutual love for women. Reggie was probably worse in the womanizing department than he was. Unmarried, Reggie lived his life through gambling, sex and drinking. The man had a fortune that rivaled many but he didn't touch. No, Reggie made his living by gambling and had started showing Tom around the tables. At first, Tom had been distrusting but Reggie had become quickly a valued friend and was currently teaching him everything he knew about poker.

The one thing that he and Reggie firmly agreed on was that the scum of the world like Wolfsheim and Gatsby could kiss their asses. Men like them were nothing but filthy bootleggers who didn't belong in the company of decent, respectable men like themselves. It was refreshing to Tom to find someone whose views and values matched his own so well.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Tom said as they shook hands, "What brings you to this kinda party? Please tell me it isn't some woman Reggie. God, I hope she's not married. I'll have to tell you about George Wilson and his wife Myrtle yesterday. It was a goddamned mess."

"Not just any woman, my sister," Reggie said as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "Marianne apparently wanted to take in a few parties before she returned back to Atlanta. You know how girls are. A few dresses, pearls and parties and they're happy for the rest of their lives."

Tom laughed, "Don't we all know that truth."

Reggie let go of Tom's hand but the smile never left his face, "I found a game if you're interested. Stakes are real high but I know you Tommy boy. I ain't ever seen someone with your kinda skills and I think you could really win this baby. The buy in ain't cheap but the pot is worth probably half our combined fortunes. So what do you say Tommy boy? Feel like a game?"

* * *

Rebecca watched from across the room as she danced with Nick. Reggie Nord led Tom Buchanan away and a satisfying smirk crossed her face as she felt delight fill her. Everything was falling into place just the way it was supposed to and if things kept going the way they were supposed to go; the plan would work out perfectly. Wolfsheim had sent her a note before she'd left Gatsby House earlier in the day and it only made the smirk on her face larger when she thought about it.

George Wilson had sold his shop to a man of Wolfsheim's earlier in the morning and planned to move west with Myrtle according to the buyer, Myrtle Wilson had gotten the beating of her life from her husband. She didn't look good and whenever the wire rang during their brief business transaction, George Wilson glared at her as if daring her to answer it. Soon Buchanan would have nothing and the thought excited her to no end.

"What are you smiling about?" Nick teased as he spun her around in the waltz.

"What?" Rebecca asked feeling startled as she looked up at him. Nick had been kind enough to escort her to the Sloane Party and he'd provided a steady stream of delightful conversation that she hadn't been quite as attentive to as she usually was. Rebecca knew that he thought she was distracted by the thought of Gatsby and Daisy being together while they were at the party but the truth was that Rebecca hadn't even thought about Daisy being with her husband. Her mind was too focused on Buchanan to even think about Gatsby and Daisy.

"You have this smile on your face like you just won a million dollars," Nick told her as he smiled back, "Aren't you going to tell me why you're smiling so?"

She quickly covered and gave Nick a softer smile, "I feel that way Nick. I can't explain it but for once in my life I feel genuine happiness Mr. Carraway. Just incandescent happiness that makes me smile so much. Are you jealous of me?"

"I don't agree with you seeing Lord Kettlemore Rebecca. You must know that but I am happy for you that you're finding joy in this life," Nick said quietly, "Your happiness matters to many people above anything else. So yes, I am jealous that you're so happy."

"I know that you don't approve Nick but…no one has ever made me the way I've been feeling in a very long time. I haven't felt this way since…"

"Since Gatsby," Nick finished wearing an astonished expression.

"Yes," Rebecca agreed quietly, "Matthew and Jay…they're two very different men but I do care for them both in very different ways."

"So you do love Gatsby?"

"I loved him," she corrected, "I loved him a long time ago. When I believe in a fairytale world where the prince always saves the princess and slays the many dragons of the world. Do you know what happened? I grew up Nick and learned that the world doesn't work that way. Fairytales are just that, tales. Fables and bedtime stories made up so little girls will go to sleep like they're told. The time I spent with Gatsby? It was nothing more than a dream Nick."

"What about Matthew Spring?" Nick asked, "Do you love him?"

Rebecca halted her feet and looked at Nick sadly, "I don't think I am capable of love Nick. Do I care for Matthew a great deal? Yes, I would gladly go to the ends of the world with him. But do I love him? I don't know what love is anymore."

"How can you think you're not capable of love if you don't know what love is?" he reasoned.

"Have you ever burnt yourself so badly that it left a scar?" Rebecca asked, "I have been burned. It's not the kind of burn you can see but it's there. Gatsby left it and I'm not ever sure it will heal Nick. That's why I don't think I'm capable of love. I'm just too damaged…please…excuse me."

She turned swiftly on her heal and walked off into the crowd trying not to cry. For so long she pretended that she was alright. That nothing was wrong but Nick had the impossible ability to know when she was lying. He could see through her like glass and he always asked hard questions that hurt to answer. The truth was that for so long she'd thought she'd loved Gatsby and now Matthew was stirring different kinds of feelings inside her. The long nights that she spent in his bed warmed more than just her body. He was slowly warming her heart and the emotions that for so long she tried to keep hidden away.

She didn't want to confront her emotions for Gatsby or Matthew. Rebecca wanted things to stay the way they were. Everything was so simple now and to rock the boat would be devastating to her. It registered in the back of her mind that eventually Matthew would leave and go back to England. He had to go back simply because he had other responsibilities there that he could turn away from. He had a life there and she didn't want to be the reason that he was kept away from that. The ending of their affair was enviable. Eventually someone would find out or something would take Matthew back to England. He would leave and she'd return back to her own cold, miserable and lonely bed at Gatsby Manor where the memories of her time with him would warm her at night. The more Rebecca thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. Walking towards a maid and requesting that the woman fetch her clutch, Rebecca stood on the balcony above the Sloane's ballroom and watched as the hordes of people below laughed and chatted.

The same feeling of disconnect passed over her as she watched. Standing on the balcony reminded Rebecca of all the glamorous parties that Jay had thrown. He hadn't had one in months, not since he'd found Daisy again. The moment she'd set foot in the manor, the parties had ended. Gatsby had left her to deal with the many buzzing questions about why the parties were done. It wasn't a position Rebecca had enjoyed being in but she was convinced that the outside world would realize something was amiss if she didn't play the dutiful wife and demurely answer the many questions.

"Are we ready?"

Elizabeth's voice snapped Rebecca out of her thoughts. Turning to look at her sister, Rebecca could see the maid returning with her clutch over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Yes," she told Elizabeth as the maid bobbed a curtsey.

"Here's your clutch ma'am," the young girl said as she handed the small beaded bag over.

"You may go," Rebecca told the maid. The young maid bobbed another curtsey before walking off. Grabbing Elizabeth's wrist, Rebecca walked quickly away from the balcony to a secluded hallway where she opened the bag and took out the stack of letters only after she was sure no one would see them.

"You know what to do," she said to Elizabeth as she handed her younger sister half the stack. Put them in places you know people will find them."

Elizabeth nodded and left Rebecca standing in the empty hallway. Looking down the empty hallway, Rebecca spotted a clock and looked at the time. It was nearly ten o'clock and the game would begin any moment. Her chest felt tight as she thought about what was going to happen in the next two hours. Tom Buchanan would soon find his world rocked in ways he could never imagine. Only for a moment did she pity him but that pity quickly disappeared when she thought of the many people he'd hurt. Revenge might not lessen the ache and hurt of what had happened to Mary but Rebecca was sure it was a damn good place to start. She'd always resent Buchanan and forgiving him was out of the question. If losing his wealth even slightly compared to what losing Mary felt like, Rebecca was sure it still wasn't enough of a punishment.

The clock chimed ten and Rebecca squared her shoulders. Nothing Tom Buchanan could ever do would ease the hurt of losing Mary. Not even his money could fill the hole that had begun to form inside her since Mary's death. Nothing every could fix what happened but Rebecca would have the satisfaction of revenge and being able to provide her sister's son with the future and inheritance that was rightfully his by birth. Walking down the hallway, Rebecca slipped back into the crowds and set about her task that would bring about the fall of the Buchanan family.

* * *

**Tuesday…February 25, 1923…**

New York was in uproar. Nick couldn't ever remember a time when he'd seen the city in such chaos. Everyone was talking about the 'Sloane Letters' and the contents of them. Rumors had already been circulating about Tom and Chicago but the letters were by many believed to be concrete evidence of the truth. Tom had been managed to lie to Daisy so far about the rumors but when Nick had gone to see Tom earlier in the day, Tom had been anxious. Never had Nick seen the usually cool and confident Tom so disheveled. The man had been on his last nerve and Daisy had been trying to comfort him. It had been an almost sickening sight to watch. His cousin comforting a man she planned on leaving in a few days.

Nick followed Crawley up the steps of the manor towards the library where Gatsby was. It was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't seen Rebecca since she'd excused herself during their dance nearly a week before. He regretted that he'd made her uncomfortable and upset her. Nick half hoped that they'd run into her at some point on the quick walk to the library so he could apologize to her. Upsetting her had not been his goal; Nick had only wanted to tell her that he was happy that she was smiling again. Instead, it had come out wrong. Reaching the double doors to the library, Crawley knocked. They waited until they heard Gatsby's calm voice bidding them to enter the room.

"Mr. Carraway is here to see you Mr. Gatsby, sir," Crawley said in his gravelly voice.

Gatsby smiled as he stood looked at Nick, "Old sport, good to see you."

"You as well," Nick smiled as Crawley gave a small bow and exited the room. The door softly clicked shut behind them as Gatsby stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was quiet for a moment as he looked at his friend before taking a hand out of his pocket and picking up the decanter that was on a smaller circular table near the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Would you like some old sport?"

Nick shook his head no as he walked towards the twin chair that Gatsby had been sitting in. Sitting down across from Gatsby who had also resumed his seat, Nick wasn't sure how to tell Gatsby of the rumors that were swirling around town. He didn't want to fan an open flame if Gatsby knew what they were saying about the Buchanan's. However, before Nick could say anything, Gatsby spoke up.

"I know you promised to be there for Rebecca when Daisy and I tell both Tom and her about our affair," Gatsby began, "Daisy is finally ready to tell Tom the truth and we've decided that we're going to do it on the first of March. That's this Saturday old sport. Will you be there?"

"Jay…" Nick began but he stopped. The cold, hard reality was that Daisy was never going to leave Tom. She was a shallow, vain woman and Tom had everything that she needed. Gatsby was simply a toy to her, nothing more. Nick knew that the odds of Daisy leaving Tom were slim to none and instead of telling Jay that, Nick kept quiet.

In a twisted way, he hoped that if Daisy broke Gatsby's heart and showed him who she really was, the spell that she'd cast over Jay Gatsby would be broken. Nick hoped that somehow something would bring Gatsby back down to reality and earth.

"I'll be there," Nick finally said quietly, "What time?"

A smile came across Gatsby's face as he leaned back in the winged chair.

"Thank you old sport, I appreciate it. Daisy will be calling Friday and we'll set up a time for Saturday. I've already made sure that Rebecca is free that day and Daisy has done the same with Tom. Everything is going to work out perfectly old sport. I promise."

All Nick could do was nod and stare at the carpet. He didn't have the heart to tell Gatsby the truth of what he'd seen at his cousin's house nor did he have the heart to tell him the truth about Daisy. Both things Gatsby would have to learn on his own after he wrecked his marriage to the woman who had once desperately loved him.

* * *

**Friday…February 28, 1923…**

Rebecca stood staring out the window of Matthew's library. The cool air caressed her skin the early morning light. Her feet were bare under the cold wood floors. Her loose robe barely covered up her lacy nightgown but she barely registered the chill in the room as the snow below on the grounds glittered like millions of diamonds. They entranced her as she thought about how everything had worked out perfect. She did feel some satisfaction but it wasn't the feelings that she was expecting she'd be feeling. Wolfsheim had drained Buchanan's coffers and he'd seized the deed to Buchanan Manor in East Egg. Sources from the Buchanan staff had told Wolfsheim's men that Tom Buchanan was fleeing the states and going to London. He was whisking away Daisy and Pammy on some exotic trip to cover up the fact that he'd nearly lost three fourths of the Buchanan fortune and the family seat to a gangster. Rebecca would also bet that Tom was desperate to get out of the country before his father found out what had happened. John Buchanan was a fierce man and instilled fear in the hearts of everyone he met.

The only bright shining diamond in the events that had happened was that Wolfsheim had gifted her nephew with nearly half the fortune he'd won from Buchanan. While Rebecca was grateful, the money did nothing to ease the ache inside as she thought about Thomas and Mary. Destroying Buchanan had given her fleeting pleasure but the realization was creeping up on her that nothing she did would ease the aching void that Mary had left behind. She had used her anger as a powerful motivator but in the end she still felt the grief of losing a beloved sister. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at the frozen glass and the sunlight breaking through the heavy, dark clouds. It was the first time Rebecca had let herself cry over Mary. The feelings that she forced down into a bottle and stuffed away were threatening to erupt in her chest. More tears fell in rapid succession down her cheeks as she hopelessly tried to force herself to stop crying. Rebecca only noticed someone else was in the room with her when she felt a handkerchief dab her damp cheeks.

Turning, she stared into Matthew's blue eyes as he stood looking at her with concern. Dropping the handkerchief down onto the table that was in front of the window, he pulled her into his arms. The warmth of his embrace was comforting and with his strong arms wrapped around her, Rebecca felt so safe and secure. He chin rested on the top of her head and his hand rubbed a soothing circle across her back. Blinking as fast as she could, Rebecca tried to stop the tears that seemed to be endless.

"Tell me what is wrong my darling," he whispered softly, "Tell me what I can do to fix whatever is troubling you."

His words only brought more tears to her eyes as Rebecca buried her face in his chest and cried. She didn't care that she ruined his suit coat or shirt. Nothing mattered in that moment but the one thing she wanted but could never have. Never had Rebecca so desperately wanted her sister back. In all the time that Mary had been gone, never had Rebecca felt such a longing for her.

"I want Mary," she sobbed to Matthew as she turned her head to hear his beating heart, "All I want is Mary back but she won't come back, will she? She's gone and it hurts so much. I can't stop the hurting."

Matthew's arms tightened around her. He said nothing but kissed the top of her head and cupped the back of her head.

"Will the pain ever stop?" Rebecca cried harder feeling his tender touch, "Will the ache just ever go away?"

"No," Matthew whispered, "Losing a loved one stays with you forever. It doesn't mean we love them any less. It only means that they've journey to a place we cannot go to my love."

Closing her eyes, Rebecca held onto Matthew tightly and hoped that he too would never leave her but in her heart of hearts she knew that the day would come that Matthew too would leave her and the ache inside her nearly doubled.

* * *

It was the day before Gatsby and Daisy were supposed to tell Rebecca and Buchanan about their affair. It was nearly too late to pay a social call but Nick wanted to know if Daisy had called Gatsby with details. From the condition that Buchanan Manor was in though, Nick doubted Gatsby was even on Daisy's mind. The house had been in complete chaos as trunks were packed left and right with entire wardrobes and valued possessions. Daisy had been going on and on about London and how Tom planned to take his two favorite girls to his favorite city in the world.

Jordan had been noticeably missing and Daisy had shrugged it off as her friend simply being jealous. Nick knew that Jordan wasn't jealous at all. She was keeping her distance like everyone else in New York was doing. The society pages were having a field day with the letters from the Sloane Party and the intimate knowledge of everything that had happened in Chicago. There had even been whispers that Tom had gambled away the family fortune in a card game the same night as the Sloane Party but there weren't any conformations yet that the money was gone. If anyone knew the truth, no one was saying a word.

The rumor shocked Nick but the more he thought about it, the more it fit in with Tom's behavior. The man had been jumpy, nervous and erratic. Women, Tom could handle with ease but a thrashing from John Buchanan about losing the family fortune? That would have any man ruining their pants. It also made sense as to why Tom wanted an ocean between himself and his father as quick as possible.

Making his way up the wide stone steps to the front door of Gatsby Manor, Nick knocked and was greeted by Crawley. The old butler quickly confirmed that Gatsby was in the library like he usual was. Thanking the aging man, Nick made his way up the stairs and to the room he'd become familiar with the many months he'd been friends with Gatsby. Knocking once on the door, Nick turned the door knob and stepped into the dimly lit room. Gatsby was sitting in his usual chair in front of a roaring fire. His decanter was next to him on the small circular table and a half drunken glass of scotch was next to him. The room which was composed of dark wood with burgundy and golden hues along with dark earthy tones looked comfortable but the tension in the air was thick.

Gatsby whole body was tense and Nick was sure that his coming into the room hadn't even been noticed. Walking towards the twin chair that was on the other side of the circular table, Nick slowly sat down and relaxed back into the comfortable chair. Minutes of silence passed between them as Gatsby said nothing. After nearly fifteen minutes, Nick sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Has Daisy called yet?" he asked as Jay continued to stare at the flames. Nick wasn't even sure if his friend had heard him but he felt relieved when a tense Gatsby gave one decisive nod indicating what Nick knew to be true, Daisy hadn't called.

"Is Rebecca home?" Nick asked again trying to bring some words from Gatsby's lips.

"She's with Elizabeth…I think," Gatsby said finally after a few moments of silence before standing up and placing his hands on his hips, "They've been spending all their spare minutes together. God only knows what sisters do when they're together. Frankly, I don't give a damn."

Nick wanted to tell Gatsby that Rebecca probably wasn't with Elizabeth. At that moment, she was probably in bed with Matthew Spring in East Egg. The words nearly passed his lips but Nick stopped himself. He didn't know for sure if Rebecca was having sexual relations yet with Matthew and speculation would only make Gatsby more anxious than he already was. Just looking at the man, Nick wondered if Gatsby had relaxed any muscles in his body recent. The tension was clear in his shoulders and posture. Before Nick could tell his friend to relax, Gatsby moved and began pacing.

For nearly an hour Nick watched Gatsby pace the length of the library back and forth. They were waiting for a call that wasn't bound to come. A part of Nick wished he'd never introduced Gatsby to Daisy and the other part hoped that by introducing them, some healing came out of this experience for Gatsby. Maybe the man would finally see reason and understand that the characterization he had made out for Daisy was so far off. Nick hoped that Gatsby would see Daisy for the childish, spoiled and selfish woman his cousin really was. No one but Gatsby was under an allusion as to what kind of woman she was.

It was late when Nick finally stood up and stretched. His own body was sore for sitting for the past few hours. Rolling his neck, Nick was keenly aware of the stabbing hunger pains in his stomach.

"I'm headed home Jay," Nick said as he watched Gatsby come to a halt and drop back down into the chair he'd been sitting before. Gatsby didn't say anything but stared into the fire like the answer to all the problems in life were written in the flames. Not expecting an answer, Nick began to walk towards the door. Just as his hand touched the door knob, Gatsby spoke up.

"Wait with me," he said shakily as his voice cracked towards the end.

Nick stopped in the doorway and closed his eyes. Just from the tone of his voice, Nick knew Gatsby wasn't as sure of himself as he'd been earlier in the day. Daisy had yet to call and knowing the reason why, Nick turned around planning to tell Gatsby the truth once and for all but he stopped. The look of hope in Gatsby's eyes made him freeze. Nick couldn't bring himself to crush the hope that Gatsby clung to like a child's blanket. Walking back to the chair he'd been sitting in, Nick lowered himself down and like Gatsby, stared at into the fire while waiting for the telephone to ring.

"She'll call old sport," Gatsby whispered, "I know she will."

Nick didn't say anything as he turned his head to look out at the purple and orange colors striking against the skyline. Daisy was probably long gone by now on some boat going across the ocean or she lying down to sleep one last time in New York. She wasn't going to call. Of that he was certain.

* * *

**Saturday…March 1, 1923…**

Nick wasn't sure what time he'd fallen asleep but he awoke with a sharp pain in his neck. Sitting up, he looked out of the nearest windows to see the grey clouds of winter hanging over the horizon. Snowflakes fell slowly and gathered around the frozen glass of the window. The fire that had been roaring earlier in the evening was nearly dead. Looking up at the clock over the mantle, Nick's eyes widened when he saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning. He must have fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. It was the only logical explanation that Nick could come up with as to why he'd slept so late.

Looking around the room, Nick easily spotted Gatsby as the man sat at his desk still staring at the telephone. Gatsby looked like he hadn't slept at all during the night. He looked tired and dark shadows were forming under his eyes as he blinked tiredly. Slipping his hands into his pocket, Nick slowly walked over to desk and stood in front of it. He waited patiently for Gatsby to say something but no words came. Turning and going to the doors, Nick opened the door and was nearly hit in the face by a delicate little fist.

"Oh sir, please forgive me!"

Having dodged the knock that had been intended for the door, Nick looked down to see a maid dressed in a black dress with a white apron. Her hair was covered by a cap and she looked familiar. It took a few moments for everything to click but Nick quickly realized that he was staring at Tilly, Rebecca's maid.

"Can I help you?" he finally asked after a few moments of staring at the nervous young girl.

"Delivering tea and some breakfast sir," Tilly said quickly, "I know it'll be lunch soon but Mr. Gatsby never came down for dinner nor did he order a tray. We all thought that he might be hungry down in the kitchens. Is it alright if I come in and tend to you and Mr. Gatsby?"

Nick nodded and stepped aside so that the petite girl could walk in. The girl moved quickly and set the silver tray of food down on an empty circular table. She set the table and quickly took out the paper that had been freshly ironed and folded. Nick picked it up and flipped through. He glanced at the different headlines but stopped seeing that the infamous page six was missing.

"Page six is missing," he told her as he looked at the page numbers, "As is page seven."

"Pardon me sir," Tilly said, "Mrs. Gatsby usually likes page six and page seven is usually a continuation of page six. Mr. Gatsby doesn't care for those pages. He prefers the business and the news sections. Mr. Crawley always makes sure to divide the paper correctly."

"And did Mrs. Gatsby get her page six this morning?" Nick asked as he went fishing for information on Rebecca's whereabouts.

A look passed over Tilly's face but the maid expertly hid her surprise at his question. She answered him that Mrs. Gatsby had indeed come home like she always did but Nick could tell that the woman wasn't a very good liar. She quickly changed the subject and it amused Nick to watch the girl become flustered.

"Do you read Page six Mr. Carraway?" she asked and it brought a smile to Nick's lips.

"No," he told her, "I don't read that rubbish."

"Oh but you should," Tilly exclaimed, "If you did you'd know all about what's happened. It's so shocking! Poor Mary Harper! God rest her soul."

A frown crossed Nick's face as the maid put the finishing touches on the breakfast tray. Tilly moved quickly around the library fixing books and chairs that were out of place and Nick watched curiously as she added more logs to the fire.

"What about Mary Harper?" he asked.

"Why she was seduced by Tom Buchanan," Tilly sighed dramatically, "It's so tragic really. Tom Buchanan promised to marry her but left her instead. She died from a broken heart in the end. But she's not the only one who's had a broken heart thanks to that man."

"I would imagine not," Nick said as he put his hands back in his pockets, "Would you please pour the tea? Mary Harper won't be the last girl that gets her heart broken."

Tilly quickly did as he asked and stirred in some sugar before continuing their conversation on.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Apparently, Buchanan lost the family fortune at the Sloane Party last week where those letters appeared from. He lost the estate and his inheritance in one sitting! Practically everything to his name! Mr. Blackburn, Mr. Gatsby's valet, took a fob watch that needed replaced to the jewelers and saw Mr. Buchanan selling some of his wife's jewelry! Did you not know that they were leaving? Mr. Blackburn overhead Mr. Buchanan telling the man that he wanted to get rid of some of his wife's jewels so that he could buy her new ones on this trip they're taking. Do you have any idea where they're going?"

Nick played dumb and shook his head as he accepted the tea Tilly handed him, "I have no idea. Do you have any idea?"

"I head the whole story from one of the maids from the Buchanan house! She's come here to work. Just this morning she was hired on," Tilly told him with glee, "According to her, the Buchanan's have left New York. It's all over town and Page six! They took everything that they possibly could and left yesterday night!"

Nick nearly choked on his tea when the words left Tilly's lip.

"Gone?" Gatsby said quietly as he stood up, "Gone where?"

"London," Tilly said with a silly grin on her face, "I don't think they'll ever be able to show their faces around here again. Mrs. Gatsby said the other day that Tom Buchanan has slept with too many women and no one wants to be associated with a man like him. Even more so now that he's poor but according to this new girl Clara, Mrs. Buchanan has no idea what's been going on! Mr. Buchanan has kept her in the dark about everything. It's quite sad that this woman has no idea her husband has slept with practically every woman he can get his hands on. But it is true; the Buchanan's are gone from New York City. They left last night after dinner."

Gatsby's skin had gone pale and Nick quickly put his tea cup and saucer down.

"Thank you Tilly," he said as he stood up and nearly dragged the poor girl out of the library. He practically pushed the confused maid out and closed the doors behind him. Leaning back against the hard wood doors, Nick watched as Gatsby ran his fingertips over the edge of desk slowly. They were both silent for a minute before Gatsby looked up at Nick with a sad expression

"She wasn't going to call, was she?" he whispered mournfully, "Daisy was never going to leave Tom."

"She was never going to call Jay," Nick agreed quietly, "Tom is taking her to London. I was over at their house yesterday. It was all she talked about. I don't think she was ever really planning on leaving Tom. It was never in the cards for her. I'm so sorry."

Gatsby calmly stood for a moment and then, without warning, he threw the closet thing he could find at the wall. Nick stood quietly as he watched Jay Gatsby angrily tear apart his library.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Guest #1: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! I know the feeling of being too lazy to sign in. It's okay:)

**Mary: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm so sorry for the wait! Yes, they did do it! But as you can see, a turn of events is occurring and things will be changing. As for a magical pregnancy happening? I don't think it's in the cards:( Sorry! Thanks again for the review!

**Tatiana: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm so sorry for the wait! Yes, everything is Leonardo's fault! He is just too good looking for his own good sometimes especially as Gatsby. I think everyone will like how this story ends. It's going to be amazing:) Thanks again!

**Guest #2: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! Yes, Rebecca got her loving and Nick was badass. More waves will be splashing soon especially once Gatsby comes face to face with Matthew! GASP! Thanks for the review!

**Angela: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! The next chapter is here and the next one will be out soon! Thank you so much though! I'm so blown away by the response here! It's amazing! Thank you!:)

**Morgan: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! I can't tell you how it ends but I can say that we will have some major changes coming up!:)

**Guest #3: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! If I told you who she ended up with, the story wouldn't be the same:) Many Gatsby moments on the way and a groveling Gatsby is something you just have to see:)

**Love this story: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! Merry Christmas! I love sharing this story with people and I'm so happy you enjoy reading it:)

**Kayla: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! I promise you things are changing and it will become harder. I can't say much but I don't think you'll be disappointed with how this story ends:)

**Isa: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! Gatsby will be enlightened soon and you're not alone in wanting her with Gatsby:)

**Guest #4: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! Updated!

**Sherlocked: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)

**Melissa: **Thank you for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! I'm so happy you reviewed! It's always so much fun to hear from new readers and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! Don't worry about the errors, English isn't my first language either! Yes, this is a very complicated story but I promise everything will work out in the end! Have no fear! Thank you so much for the review! I can't reveal too much of what is to come but I promise we'll get to the ending soon!

**Guest #5: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! Updated!

**Anon: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! I'm glad I made you speechless! I aim for it and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! There will be lots of Gatsby on the way! Don't worry! Maybe even some Matthew and Gatsby;)

**Mary #2: **Thanks for the review! Updated!

**Anon #2: **Thanks for the review! Updated!

**Guest #6: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! Updated!

**Guest #7: **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait! I'm here! I never left!

**SC: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm so sorry for the wait! I know that I said I would update every Tuesday but life has gotten in the way the past couple weeks. I assure you that this chapter is complete plotted and most of it is written down. I do appreciate all the support but please also keep in mind that I do have work and other commitments besides writing. Please also now that I do finish my stories and I don't abandon them. Maybe take a month to update but I don't abandon my work. Thank you again for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**A/N:**

I apologize to everyone for the long wait! I've had a lot going on in my life at the moment but don't think for a second I have forgotten about you all! You're reviews are so inspiring and thank you so much for every single one! The next update shouldn't take as long but I make no promises. After the New Year though I will have a lot more free time to finished editing and such for this story. Thank you again to everyone who left a review(s). Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all enjoy the quick sneak peak of next chapter which is titled _Into the Past_.

You can guess where we're going...Gatsby's side of everything...

_...Nick stared at Gatsby hard as he sat on his chair in the cozy little living room. _

_"Why did you marry her?" Nick challenged, "If you never loved Rebecca why did you marry?"_

_Gatsby was silent as he rested his forearm again the window and stared out at the bay. His mind was reeling as he thought about what had made him marry Rebecca. He had first approached her because of business but in the months he'd spent paying visits and courting her, something had changed and it had scared him. Whatever had changed had scared him so much so that he'd pulled away from her as much as he could when they'd become engaged. Looking back now, Gatsby could see clearly why he'd pulled away. Rebecca had reminded him so much of what he thought Daisy was like that it had hurt. The time he spent with her the more he'd grown to like her and it had scared him. His only solution had been to put distance between them and it had worked for a while. Now, Gatsby felt like the distance was as wide as an ocean._

_"I married her for business," Gatsby finally said quietly, "I married her because I like her."_

_Nick's eyebrows rose in astonishment... _

**See you soon!**


End file.
